New Life and the Fight for Survival
by Skye410
Summary: Skye's father has always known her secret nd has been relocated to find and kill Skye and another one with one hit. Skye and Sara team up to bring down their enemy with the help of their friends. But what happens when 2 becomes 4? Not from F&F. Original
1. Chapter 1

"Skye, time to get up, dear!"

I blinked open my eyes. "Huh? What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock," my mother replied.

I jumped up. "I SLEPT IN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I ran to my wardrobe and my mother left my room, closing my door. I got into my red singlet, red jacket and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, put on my black fingerless gloves, my green cargo pants that had a yellow patch on my left thigh, a net sort of patch on my right knee, and a few yellow threads keeping a rip on my left knee together and my white and black converse. I grabbed my side bag that I had packed the night before and I grabbed my headphones, shoving them in there. All I had in my bag was three books and a tiny pencil case, and my headphones. I brushed my long, mid-back, black and red hair, and ran downstairs. I put my bag at the small table beside the door and ran to the kitchen.

My dad looked up from his coffee and newspaper to see me grabbing a small bowl, some cereal, shoving a bit of cereal into the bowl and grabbing some milk out of he fridge, pouring it into the bowl. I left the milk and the cereal on the bench. I grabbed a spoon, put it in my bowl and took it to the table. I sat down and started eating, quickly.

"Take more time to eat your breakfast, Skye," my father growled. "You'll make yourself sick. Be more lady-like!"

"I'm in a rush," I said with a mouthful of food. "I slept in."

I had five more minutes until my mother had to take me to my new school. I left my breakfast half eaten. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Skye, hurry up or you'll be late!" my mother called.

"Give me another minute!" I called down with a mouthful of water and I spat it out in the sink, cleaning my toothbrush and running back downstairs.

I grabbed my bag at the door and put it over my right shoulder. My mother came to the door with her handbag.

"Have fun today, dear!" my father called.

"Thanks," I called back and my mother and I went to the car. I jumped in the passengers seat and my mother got into the drivers seat. She drove up David Street and after a few streets, we pulled up at the front of Dandenong High, right at the front of the gates.

"See ya," I said and got out, but my mother got out as well.

"Oh honey, you're starting at a new school," she started crying. "My baby is growing up!"

I looked around to check if anyone was staring, but no one had noticed yet. "Yeah, I gotta go now!" I said and ran off. "See ya!"

"Skye!" my mother called but I ignored it, she was embarrassing me. I put my head down, running up the path, trying to ignore my mother calling out for me. I ran around the corner, but I accidentally ran into something, or someone, my hands flew up and I pushed myself off the thing I crashed into. I looked up and I jumped back. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. "I didn't see you there!"

The guy looked down at me. "Nah that's cool. You're new, huh?"

The guy had brown scruffy hair, blue eyes, his right ear had a blue stud, he had a brown collared shirt, a red jacket with black flames and it had stitches up the arms to keep it together, three silver bracelets on his right arm, black fingerless glove on his right hand, gray jeans, a black belt and black and white converse.

"Yeah."

"You in a rush?" I nodded. "I noticed. What from?"  
I ducked my head. "My embarrassing mother."

"Blake, who the heck is this chick?" I heard another voice and I saw other people sitting on the low concrete wall, they were all guys, but there was one girl. She walked over to me and the guy and looked me up and down. "So, who is she?"

The girl had black/blue hair, blue/green eyes like mine, a black/blue cap, a black singlet with a red shirt over it that said 'PRIMROSE', a silver watch on her left wrist, blue jeans, a brown belt, a cross necklace, a black wristband on her right arm and black converse.

"My name's Skye," I replied. "Your name?"

"Sara," she said, sounding a bit rude. "This is my buddy, Blake, and the others: Jay, Storm, Heath, Kaleb, Cody, Joel, Nick, Shaun."

"Hi," Blake said. Sara nudged him with her elbow, glaring at him, he shrugged.

"Um...." I muttered, not wanting to stick around because it seemed like Sara didn't quite like me. "Do you know where the front office is?"

"That way," Blake pointed in one direction.

I nodded and went around him and Sara, running off.

"Sara, who was that?" Storm asked.

"No one," Sara smirked as if she didn't care and her and Blake went to join their friends.

I ran down the hallway and stopped when I found the front office. I walked in and over to the front desk.

"Hello dear," the lady said. "You must be Skye Cassidy, the new girl?"

"Yes, that's me," I replied and the lady handed me some paper.

"Here is your map and your schedule. You start with English in Block A."

"Thank you," I smiled and walked out, down the hallways.

I was looking for my class, but I didn't know where it was, and the bell rang.

I walked down hallways, looking for my class, but I had no idea where I was! I turned a corner, looking down at my map, but I crashed into someone. I was about to fall backwards, but the person put their hands on my shoulders and stopped me from falling, helping me gain my balance and they took their hands back.

"Do you make a habit of running into people?" I heard the voice.

I looked up. "Oh, sorry!" It was Blake, the guy I ran into earlier.

"Let me guess, the reason you're wandering around the school after the bell is because you're lost?" Blake asked.

I nodded, ducking my head, but then I looked up at him. "It's my first day and I _**have**_ to get lost!"

"Let me see your timetable," Blake said and I handed it to him. He read it over. "You're in all my classes, even electives."

"Then you know where Block A is?"

"Yep. And to start off with, you're in Block D," Blake smirked.

I sighed. "Well, what are you doing wandering the school after the bell?"

"Good comeback," he said. "I'm just being late as usual."

"You're always late?"

"Yep. I hate class. I wouldn't go to school if I didn't have to," Blake smiled. "Come on, I might as well get to class. I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks," I said and put my map and timetable in my side bag. I walked beside him as we headed off to class. Blake walked with his arms up and his hands behind his head, almost as if he was lying down and relaxing.

"So, when did you decide to come to Dandy High?" Blake asked.

"Since I moved to Victoria," I sighed.

He looked at me. "Where'd you come from?"

"Perth."

"Wow, that's pretty far. Why'd you move here?"

"My father got relocated for his job, so we all had to move."

"Did your parents consider Cleeland?"

"Yep. But they decided on here."

"Cool. This school is better than Cleeland anyway."

"That's why my parents wanted me to come here and not Cleeland."

"Let me guess, your parents want you to be a perfect daughter with good grades and a rich boyfriend?"

"Pretty much."

"Is that what you're gonna do?"

"Nope. They complain when I eat with my mouth full and leave everything everywhere. They say I'll never get a boyfriend if I'm always like that and all. It's quite annoying."

Blake laughed. "You seem pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"I can see now why you wanted to run from your mother earlier."

"She was _**crying**_! How much more embarrassing can it get!?"

"Much more," Blake sighed.

"Explain," I looked at him.

"When I first started here in year seven, my mother insisted that I held her hand all the way to the front office. Whenever I took my hand away she grabbed it again. I got teased for it for the whole year."

I laughed quietly. "Okay, now that _is_ embarrassing!"

"So you think you got it hard?"

"Not anymore."

"Class is here," Blake said after a while and we stopped at a door. He opened it and walked in, I followed him, but stopped quickly to avoid running into him again.

"Mr. Walker, why are you late again?" I heard a male's voice and I looked around Blake to see a male teacher wearing a black suit with brown hair and a mustache.

"Sorry, sir," Blake smirked and stepped aside. "I was just escorting our newest student to class."

The teacher looked at me. "Ah! You're the new girl. Well, why don't you stand in front of the class and tell us about yourself?"

"You did that on purpose!" I whispered to Blake, he nodded and walked over to his seat next to some other guy, Sara on the other side.

"Well?" the teacher said.

"I'd rather not," I insisted.

"Well, okay. You can sit in the seat next to Blake. My name is Mr. Stevens by the way."

I nodded and looked at Blake, he pulled the chair out that I was supposed to sit in for me. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hi," the guy next to Blake said, poking his head around Blake. "My name's Jay."

Jay had black scruffy hair, blue eyes, a scar across his left eye, a black stud earing in his right ear, a brown shirt with a Japanese symbol on it and a white outline of a lion, a bandage up his left arm, not reaching his elbow, a few inches lower, it came half way up his fingers, dark green cargo pants, a brown belt with a big silver ring on the right side of it, keeping the belt together, and black converse.

"Hi," I replied.

"This is Skye," Blake said to Jay.

"Nice to meet you," Jay smiled, putting his hand out in front of Blake. I hesitated but took his hand. He shook my hand and we both let go, taking our hands back.

"Jay!" I heard Sara hiss under her breath.

"What?" Jay whispered. "I'm just being nice."

"Since when are you nice to new people!?" Sara growled quietly.

"She seems okay," Jay replied.

Sara didn't say anything after that and the teacher started the lesson. I ducked my head, Sara _**really**_ didn't like me.

Blake wrote on a piece of paper he ripped out of his book. He slid it across the desk to me and I looked down at it, reading it.

_**Don't worry about her. She's like this to every new person. She just doesn't seem to like them. She'll get over it eventually.**_

I looked up at Blake, he smiled and me and I tried to smile back. I was going to grab a pen out of my bag but Blake just handed me his, considering we weren't allowed to talk in class.

I wrote on the piece of paper under what Blake had written.

_**It's just a surprise. New school and I'm already hated.**_

I slid it across the desk back to Blake when the teacher wasn't looking. Blake read it and looked at Sara, randomly drawing in her book. He wrote on the piece of paper again and slid it back to me.

_**It'll pass. Just give her time to get over it.**_

I sighed and gave up passing notes. I payed attention to what Mr. Stevens was teaching, just comprehension and fixing up stories, little-kid stuff.

Class was over before I knew it and I had Science, which meant Blake had it too. He got up. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I got up as well and followed him out of class. He walked beside me as we went to Block C for Science, he was just talking about how boring English was and that he could have ditched and had more fun.

We reached Science, Sara and Blake had to sit together, and I had to sit next to Jay.

"So, where'd you come from?" Jay asked.

"Perth."

"Why?"

"Father had to relocate for his job."

"What does he work as?"

"Some business company, I'm not quite sure," I replied.

"Fair enough. You should hang out with us, you're cool!"

I glanced over in Sara's direction and looked back at Jay, shaking my head. "I don't think Sara would like it."

"She'll get over it! She's a party-pooper!"

"That's nice to say about your friend."

"It's true! She gets mad at me for being nice to you! It sucks!"

"Okay."

"So, you're hanging out with our group for the rest of the year!" Jay declared, a little too loud.

Sara looked over her shoulder at Jay, a glare in her eyes, I looked down at the desk to avoid her gaze. Jay shrugged in Sara's direction and she must have done something because he gave her the finger, poking his tongue out at her.

"See?" Jay smirked. "She's a party-pooper. She throws awesome parties, but she's still a party-pooper."

"What grade are you meant to be in?"

"9, like you and everyone else in this room."

"Sure it's not grade 3?"

"Now you're just getting smart!"

"Yep."

"See, that's why you're cool!"

"Jay!" the teacher growled. She looked at him. "Stop talking and get on with your work!"

"Sorry," Jay shrank in his chair, pretending to be scared and when the teacher turned around to write on the whiteboard he gave her the finger. "She's a stupid bitch," he whispered to me.

"Are you always like this?" I asked, also whispering. Jay smiled and nodded.

We had to write down equations to do with mixing Carbon Dioxide and Copper Sulphate.

"Hey, Skye," I heard Jay whisper and I looked at him. "Do you understand any of this?"

I nodded and pointed to the diagram he drew on his paper. "It's just explaining what we would have to do in the experiment. Like mixing that and that"- I pointed to the two drawn substances -"and writing down how it works and what the reaction would be."

"Ohhhh..." Jay said. "Thanks. You're smart."

I smiled and went back to my own work, but after five seconds, Jay nudged me. I looked at him.

"What two substances are they again?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling. "Carbon Dioxide and Copper Sulphate."

"Ohhhh.... Thanks." He went back to his work. I went back to mine, but I stopped, waiting for it, and one second later he nudged me again. I turned to look at him. "Sorry, but, what would the reaction be?"

"Probably an explosion if you're lucky," I mumbled. "For you anyway."

"I don't understand it," Jay said quietly. "Sorry if I'm bugging you."

"No, not at all," I smiled to reassure him, I was glad I already had friends, even if Sara didn't want them to even talk to me. "The Copper Sulphate could probably melt if you add the solution to the experiment."

"Okay, and then what do we do?"

"Just write down how you came to the solution of what would happen."

"Ohhhh..... okay," he said and started writing it down, talking as he wrote it. "I asked Skye and she gave me the answer. That's how I came to my solution."

I nearly laughed. "That's not what you should have written!" I whispered.

"I'm telling the truth. I got the answer from you."

"The teacher won't take that for an answer."

"Well she'll have to. She can stick it up her ass for all I care."

"That's nice to say about the teacher."

"I know, eh?"

I sighed. "Note the sarcasm."

"I did. She's just a bitch and I hate her."

"That seems fair."

"JAY!"

Jay cringed and looked up at the teacher. "Yes?"

"What have you been told about swearing in the class!?!?!" the teacher growled at him.

Jay cleared his throat with a cough. "That it is rude and it can upset people's feelings. It should be used in your own time when people are not around you to not upset anybody. It is not to be used in a classroom," he recited. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Jay!!!!!"

"What!?"

"Who were you calling a bitch?" the teacher asked.

"Miss!!!!!" Jay exclaimed. "You just swore!" he made an expression to make it look like he couldn't believe it. "All this talk about it being bad and you start swearing as well. That's bad role modeling don't you think?"

"It was a question."

"Well, then I was calling you a bitch, it's only the truth."

"Why were you calling me a bitch?"

"Because you are one."

"Jay, that is very rude!" one of his friends turned around and held up their index finger, waving it at him. "You are not supposed to say things like that to a teacher," he put on a voice and made himself look so supreme. "You should be more respectful of your teachers."

"You can't talk, Storm-boy!" Jay said back to the guy with black hair, a white shirt, dark jeans with chains and a chain bracelet on his left arm. "You called Mr. Stevens a fat pig at one stage."

Storm was quiet. "................... That was different!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at Sara, she had her head down to her work and one hand on her head. "You're all giving me a headache so SHUT UP!"

"Why?" Storm asked.

"Because I'll smash the fucken shit outta ya if ya don't!" Sara threatened.

"Would she really do that?" I whispered to Jay.

"No. She just says that to get her own way," Jay smirked. "She wouldn't really do it."

Whether it was true or not, she was scary.

"Miss. Johnson!" the teacher growled. "There shall be no swearing in this class!"

"Does it look like I give a fucking shit?" Sara growled.

"GET OUT OF THE CLASSROOM!" the teacher yelled and Sara shoved her book in her bag, grabbed her bag and walked out without another word.

"Nice one, Sara!" one of the boys called out.

The girls were just blinking, not really surprised, but scared.

"Now, if we can continue with the rest of the class," the teacher calmed down a little, but the bell rang for recess.

"Come on," Jay said to me. "You're hanging out with us."

I sighed and put my book and pencil in my bag and put the bag over my right shoulder, following Jay to the door, where we met up with Blake.

We walked down the corridor with Storm tagging along with us, asking me questions like where I came from and all.

I followed the three guys out onto the oval near a big wooden table, beside the netball courts, was. Two of the guys that were already there had something on the ground and threw a match onto it, making it burst into flames. Sara was sitting on the table, watching them. The other guys were sitting at the table as well.

"Hey guys!" Jay called out to the other people. "Say hi to Skye!"

I froze as all eyes turned to me. Jay smiled and walked behind me, pushing me forward. "Don't be shy!"

"Kinda hard not to be," I murmured.

The two guys left their fire and everyone was crowded around me, except Sara.

"Hey, the name's Kaleb," one of them said.

I was introduced to all the other guys and I nodded.

"So, where'd you come from?" Heath asked.

I sighed. "Perth."

"How come?" Joel asked.

"Dad relocated for his job."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Dunno."

"What does he work as?" Shaun asked.

"Dunno."

"Why were you running from your mother this morning?" Nick asked.

"She was embarrassing."

"How?" Cody asked.

"She was crying."

"She's gonna be hanging out with us for the rest of the year," Jay announced.

"Okay," all the guys seemed to agree, happy about it.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here," Sara said and walked off.

Heath sighed. "She hates new people."

"I noticed," I mumbled. "Why?"

"She just does," Joel answered. "She doesn't tell us why."

"Oh, so she returns," Storm said and they looked to the side to see Sara returning. "That was quick."

"Shut up. I forgot my pen," Sara growled, glancing at me with a glare. She picked up her pen, shoved it in her mouth and walked off again.

Recess was spent with me as the center of attention, which was creepy. Sara had given up walking around and stayed with us, lying on the table, not actually with the group.

The rest of school was pretty fun, Jay and Blake found ways to piss the teachers off and the others joined in happily. Sara was still angry.

After school came and I grabbed my phone, texting my mother.

_**I'm going to walk home today. If you don't mind**_


	2. Chapter 2

I went to the back of the school and walked across the oval towards home. I looked up and I saw Sara ahead of me, walking in the same direction.

_I wonder where she lives_, I thought. _I hope she doesn't end up thinking I'm following her_......

I just continued on my way home, she was ahead of me the whole way. When it came to the traffic lights, she just walked across the road, the incoming cars had to slow down to avoid hitting her. I waited for the traffic to stop and I walked across the road and down the hill.

I got home and I walked to the front door, watching as Sara walked to the front door of the house next to mine. _Crap! She lives next door to me!?!?!?!?!?!? This won't be good_....... I walked inside and tried to creep upstairs, but my dog came running over, barking happily that I was home.

"Is that you, Skye?" I heard my mother from the kitchen.

"Who else?" I sighed.

"How was school?"

I knew she would keep asking questions, so I walked to the kitchen. "School was alright. I have a lot of friends and one girl doesn't like me."

"Why not?"

"No reason. I'm tired, I'm going upstairs to sleep."

"Don't you have any homework?"

"No."

"Well, you should do some sort of studying, get used to the idea of schoolwork again."

"No thanks," I turned and walked upstairs, the dog following me every step of the way.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Skye, can you get that?" my mother called and I walked back downstairs, going to the door. I was beginning to drag my feet. I opened the door and my eyes widened.

"Oh, so you live here," it was Sara. She had a plate in her hand. "My mother told me to give this to your family as a welcome to our neighborhood."

"Um... Thanks," I said and she gave me the plate.

"Forget it," Sara turned and left without another word.

I blinked and shrugged before shutting the door and walking back to the kitchen, looking down at the massive cake that said 'Welcome Neighbors'.

"What's that?" my mother asked as I put it on the bench.

"Next door sent their daughter over to give it to us," I replied.

"They have a daughter?" my mother sounded pleased. "Why don't you hang out with her? Make friends?"

I stared at her, without blinking. "You're kidding?"

"Don't be so rude, Skye!" my mother was shocked. "You love making friends."

"Not with people that hate my guts," I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Can you put the cake in the fridge!?" my mother called.

I was about to walk up the stairs. "Can you?" I called back and started walking up.

"I'm busy, I have things to do!"

I took my headphones out of my bag and put them on my head, connecting it to my iPod and turning it up full blast, walking up the stairs. "You'll manage!" I called, probably a little louder than I should have.

I walked to my room and shut the door, turning my music down a little more. I was listening to Only One by Yellowcard. I lied down on my bed and nearly fell asleep, my headphones half on my head now.

I blinked open my eyes when I heard music other than my own. A loud booming sound. I mumbled something and sat up, taking my headphones off my head. The music was loud, I could feel each drumming beat through the floor. But it wasn't coming from my house, it was coming from next door.

My mother walked in and I rolled my eyes. "It sounds like next door is having a party. Why don't you go over and join them?"

I looked at her for a long time, then I put my headphones back and and lied back down, closing my eyes and turning my iPod up louder so I couldn't hear my mother talking to me. I waved my hand at her and she sighed before walking out. _Bye_, I thought with a smile. If Sara was having a party, I didn't care, she could do what she wanted. It wasn't my fault she hated me, and if she wanted to hate me, she could. I wasn't gonna stop her.

The next morning, my mother drove me to school again. When I got out of the car, she did too, just like the day before. "Bye, have fun dear!" she called and I put my headphones on my head again, not listening to her.

Everyone watched me as I walked up the path to the school, ignoring my mother. I turned the corner and saw Blake and Jay and all the others, sitting on the low wall just like the day before.

They waved to me and I took my headphones off, putting them around my neck. I walked over to them. "Hey."

"You should have come, last night!" Jay smiled. "Sara was throwing such an awesome party!"

Sara wasn't even looking at me.

"I know," I muttered. "I heard it."

"Really? Where abouts do you live?" Storm asked.

"Next door to her," I sighed.

The guys looked from me to Sara, then back at me, then back at Sara. We both didn't seem to like each other, I sarcastically wondered why.

"You two really need to chill out," Joel said.

_Tell that to her_, I thought.

Sara glared at Joel and then looked away again. Joel and the others sighed.

"What class do we have first up?" Storm asked Jay.

"Metalwork," Jay replied but then absorbed what he said. "Aw man! I do _**not**_ feel like nearly losing my fingers again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just because you're careless!" Cody teased.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Heath added. "You're a child!"

"I am not!" Jay whined like a kid.

"Are to!" all the guys said, including Blake. Jay crossed his arms stubbornly.

"That means we've got music," Blake nudged me.

"What do we do in music?" I asked.

"Anything," he replied. "Play guitar, piano, drums, anything. But the sluts prefer the vocals. No one really has the heart to tell them that they're tone deaf."

"We'll see about that," I muttered.

The bell rang and Storm and Jay went to Metalwork, the others went to their classes, Sara had Dance.

"Come on," Blake said and I followed him towards the music room. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I like the guitar. You?"

"Drums are the best!" Blake smirked. "They're mad as! I wonder if we have to listen to the sluts singing again today. Hey, do you ever sing?"

"Every once in a while," I muttered. "Why do the sluts sing if they're tone deaf?"

"Showing off.... well.... trying to.... They think that if they can be appealing they'll get into bed with a guy, it doesn't work for them."

"Ever?"

"Nope."

"That's funny. They're sluts but they can't get a guy."

"It is funny actually. They're actually virgins."

I thought for a second. "Then why do you call them sluts?"

"..................................... They just are. You'll see when we get to class."

I was actually scared now.

We walked into class and I noticed the sluts right away. I blinked and looked up at Blake, he shrugged. All of the girls were wearing mini-skirts that anyone could still see their asses, tank tops that were nearly see-through and high heels.

"No wonder I was scared to find out," I muttered.

"Ah, Skye. You're the new girl!" I turned and looked at the teacher. I sighed. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

All the sluts looked at me standing next to Blake. "I'd rather not," I answered.

"Okay then. Class can begin whenever," the teacher said and left the room.

The sluts jumped up and immediately went to the microphones, I was tempted to put my headphones on to avoid hearing what they had to sing.

"Alright everybody," that slut had a high-pitched voice, wearing all pink. "This is a song we wrote for the boys. It's called Why I Want You."

The high-pitched girl counted them in and they all started singing. I instantly put my hands over my ears, it sounded worse than nails to a chalkboard!!!!! Ten thousand times worse!!!!!!!!

Blake cringed. "You see?"

I growled and nodded.

"No one tells them that they're-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled and the sluts stopped singing, everyone looked at me with shock. I sighed. "That's better. I can hear myself think and not have to listen to the screeching cats on the wall at night."

"What did you say!?" the high-pitched slut growled at me.

"I'm meant to say, you're tone deaf!" I growled. "You can't sing, you sound like a broken record, you're fucken ugly and no one wants to hear you screeching away like mad cows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh.. you might want to chill out," Blake whispered to me.

The high pitched slut walked over to me. "Want to repeat that?"

"Okay," I smirked and Blake tensed up. "You can't sing, you sound like a broken record, you're fucken ugly and no one wants to hear you screeching away like mad cows!"

She growled at me. "You stupid bitch!" she swung her arm up at me and I grabbed it quickly. Her hand was open, going to slap me. I clenched my fists, putting a lot of pressure on her arm. She cried out. "Let go of my arm! That hurts!"

"Your problem, not mine," I muttered and watched as all her slutty friends came to help her.

"You stupid fucking bitch, you can't just do that to her!" one growled at me.

"Uh.... sorry to break it to you, but I just did," I growled back.

"Why you-"

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" the slut's eyes widened as they stared at something at the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sara, my grip on the girls arm increased by a hundred.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I growled. "YOU SCREAM AS LOUD AND SCREECHY LIKE YOU DO WHEN YOU SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Skye, let her go," Blake said, shakily, surprised.

Sara walked in and the sluts backed away, the slut I had couldn't, but she was shit scared.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked the slut I held in place.

"N-n-nothing!" she said. "I was just......"

"Just what? About to slap Skye?" Sara asked.

She nodded.

"Hurt her, and I'll kill you," Sara growled. My body felt like it shut down, I looked at her but she didn't look back. "So back off, do what she says and don't make me come back here."

The slut nodded quickly and Sara nodded back, slowly. Sara turned and headed for the instrument room. "I'm bored. What instruments do they have in here? Oh yeah, I'm just gonna stay here for this class."

I let go of the slut's arm and she bolted back to her friends, I turned to a very surprised Blake.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked in return.

"It looks like you just snapped and nearly got into a lot of trouble," Blake said. "If Sara didn't show up."

I looked over at Sara and back at Blake. "All they do is slap. I'm sure I would have handled it. But Sara did save me the trouble, that I guess I can thank her for."

Sara came back with a few sheets of paper. "Okay, we're going to play this," she handed me a sheet and I looked at it, it was for guitar, the music to a song I have never heard of. Sara handed Blake a sheet.

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a voice and I turned around, looking at Jay.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I nearly cut off my whole hand this time, so I decided to leg it," Jay smiled. "I dragged Storm with me!"

Storm showed up behind him. "Hi guys."

"How many more people are joining this class?" I heard the teacher.

"I think just us," Jay smiled.

Sara nodded and handed Storm and Jay sheets.

"What are these?" Storm asked.

"Music, you should know it," Sara replied. "Go get your instruments and we'll go to the next room to play it."

We all shrugged, Blake and Storm didn't have to do anything, their instruments were already in that room. I grabbed a guitar, a black and blue one, Jay grabbed a blue bass guitar and Sara got out a microphone.

We went into the next room and set up, I was actually still surprised that Sara didn't seem bothered by me being around. Storm was sitting at the piano.

"You know piano?" I asked.

"My mother made me learn it," Storm sighed. "It's embarrassing."

"No, it's cool," I shook my head and smiled. Sara glanced at me but looked away again, a tiny smirk on her face.

Blake was at the drums, throwing the drum sticks in the air and catching them. He nearly dropped one on his head, but managed to catch it in time.

"Idiot!" Jay said to Blake.

"You try it!" Blake replied.

"No thanks. Knowing me I _**will**_ hurt myself," Jay smiled.

"Yeah, you might want to quit Metalwork before you end up cutting off your whole arm," I laughed, the others laughed in agreement, besides Sara and Jay. Jay crossed his arms.

"That won't happen!" he said.

"Well you nearly lost your hand!" Storm teased. "And you're so childish it _**could**_ happen."

Jay shrugged.

"Okay, let's do this," Sara said and we all got ready to play our instruments. The song was something called Clocks by Coldplay. I had never heard of the song or the band.

We all started playing and I heard Sara starting to sing. Jay smiled when she started singing, she sounded awesome. She had a clear voice, unshaken by anything. It was cool. I looked at Jay, he was looking at Sara and a smirk crossed my face. I'd talk to him after class. But then Jay missed a note and Sara stopped, then we all stopped. Jay quickly dragged his gaze from Sara and looked down at the sheet.

"Sorry!" Jay said.

"That was going good!" Storm complained.

"How could you miss a note!?" Sara growled. "You never do!"

_I know why_, I thought, but wouldn't say it out loud.

Sara sighed. "Alright, Skye, you're on vocals, I'm taking the guitar."

I stood up. "Um.. alright..."

"You can sing, can't you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah...."

Blake, Storm and Jay looked at me. "Go on!" Blake smiled. "You said you sing sometimes."

"I've never heard of this song before," I said.

"You'll catch on," Sara said. "You've heard the beginning. Go with that."

I gulped. "Okay." I walked up to the microphone, nervous as hell.

"Chill out!" Storm smiled. "If you stuff up it's okay. Jay did."

"Thanks!" Jay growled.

"No worries," Storm smirked.

"Great reassurance," I muttered to myself.

"You'll be fine," Blake smiled.

_I hope so_, I thought. _I hope I don't sound terrible like the sluts_.

Sara started it and the others continued on. I looked at the sheet and when Sara said "now" I started singing the song. I was really shaky at first, but then I got used to it and went with it. Everyone was smiling as I got each note right, even Sara, who was happily playing the guitar. Blake looked over his shoulder at me a few times, Jay and Storm did too.

The song finished and I took a deep breath, the guys started clapping childishly. I laughed.

"That was great!" Storm said. "What did you think, Sara?"

Sara looked up at me, then back to the floor. "It was alright."

"Come on!" Jay said, looking at her. "Stop being such a critic and admit she was good!"

"It was alright," Sara replied, Jay crossed his arms. "Fine! She was good!"

"That's better!" Jay smirked and Sara rolled her eyes.

The bell rang a little later and we all had Maths, and I mean the whole group. We all sat together and we were talking away, ignoring the teacher who was _**trying**_ to teach the whole class. It wasn't working.

"So, are you throwing another party tonight, Sara?" Heath asked.

Sara shrugged. "I might." She looked at me. "Wanna come?"

"Um....... sure........" I replied.

"Awesome!" Jay smiled, and I remembered I was supposed to talk to him after class. I'd do it some other time. "This'll be fun!"

"Stop being such a kid!" Joel lightly hit him over the back of the head.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay over exaggerated. "That hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No it didn't!" Heath teased. "You're just a baby!"

"Am not!" Jay whined.

"Are to!" Heath smirked.

"Am not!"

"ARE TO!" the rest of the group joined in, even me and Sara. Jay crossed his arms stubbornly.

We all laughed and the teacher walked over to us. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Jay asked, not looking at the teacher.

"Would you mind being quiet so I can teach the class?" the teacher growled.

"No," Sara whined. "This class is boring!!!!!!!!!! It's not important so we're not going to listen to you!!!!!"

I blinked and looked at her, she was acting like Jay!

"Excuse-"

"So, are we all walking to Sara's house this afternoon?" Cody interrupted.

"Yeah, might as well," Kaleb said.

"Skye can walk with us," Sara said. "She does live next door to me after all."

"Cool!" Jay smiled. "We can all walk together!"

"Jay, you're supposed to be 16, not 3," Blake said. "Act your age!"

"Why don't you!" Jay poked his tongue out at him, Blake gave him the finger.

"I do," Blake replied.

"Wait, you're 16?" I asked.

"Yeah, Blake and Jay stayed down a year because they were stupid," Joel said. "So Sara decided to teach them _**something**_ about class so they'll pass and not stay down again."

I looked at Jay, glaring at Joel. "I'm not stupid."

"You act stupid," Cody said.

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!" the group pitched in again and Jay crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You always gang up on me," he complained.

"Yep," Storm said and nudged him. "But that's what you get."

Jay grumbled something that we didn't catch, and the teacher gave up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Skye, come help us burn this thing!"

I looked up and saw Cody and Joel throwing some more wood onto their pile. "What are you doing?"

"Making a bonfire," they replied at the same time.

"Why do you want to make a bonfire?"

"So then there'll be a fire drill and we can all go home early," Joel smiled.

"So, you gonna light it with us?" Cody asked.

I shrugged. "Alright."

"Everyone else has to help," Joel said. "We've got a whole packet of matches."

"Where's Kaleb?" Storm asked.

Cody shrugged. "He said he had to do something."

"Hey guys!"

We all turned and looked at Kaleb, running over with a box.

"What's in the box?" Blake asked.

Kaleb opened it, it was full of paper. "It's for the bonfire."

I looked at it. "Isn't that the Maths test that's coming up?" I asked.

Kaleb nodded. "I grabbed the answers sheet so if they can print out more, we have the answers. But I'm sure this was all the sheets in the teachers staffroom."

"They're gonna know it's us," Heath said.

Kaleb shrugged. "Since when do we care?"

"We don't," Sara said. "We never have. It's just a test."

"Well come on!" Joel said. "Put them on the wood so we can start this fire and get out of school."

"We're missing someone!" I said. "Where's Jay?"

"Oh yeah, I thought he was missing," Sara looked around. "Wonder where he went."

"Well we can't do this without him!" Nick said.

"Guys! Guys!"

We turned to see Jay running over with something in his arms, a tin.

"What's that?" Shaun asked.

"Petrol," Jay smiled. "I payed some year 7's ten bucks to steal it from a teacher's car."

"Wow, that was cheap," Kaleb blinked.

"Yeah," Jay shrugged. "They were stupid."

"Stupider than you?" Storm asked.

Jay growled. "No... wait.. yes!"

"Well, dump that thing on the fire," Joel smiled. "Once we drop the matches, run."

"Okay," Jay walked over and put the tin of petrol right in the middle of the wood.

I was suddenly unsure. "Is this a good idea?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Blake patted me on the back. "It's all good."

"Come on and let's get this over with!" Cody said.

"Yeah, before the teachers catch up with me," Jay said. "They saw me with the tin."

"Idiot!" Joel growled. "Alright, as soon as we light this thing, we take off, invade Cleeland and escape through their main gates. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others said, I was still worried.

We were all given a lit match and we stood around the wood pile. My eyes never left the petrol tin, unsure of whether or not it would blow up straight away or not.

Jay took the lid off the petrol tin and put his lit match half over the edge, making my heart pound.

"Alright, go!" Cody said and everyone dropped their match. Blake grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the wood pile, the others ran away from it.

We all joined up again and got a safe distance away, then I felt the wind blow and Jay smirked. Then, all of a sudden.... _**BOOM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was a massive explosion as Jay's match fell in the petrol tin. The whole wood pile was on fire, but then, it caught a tree.

The tree started burning and everyone wasn't too happy about that.

"LEG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm yelled and we all bolted off. We ran across the oval and across the road, and onto the Cleeland oval.

_This is actually quite fun_, I thought and I saw Blake, Sara, Jay and all the others laughing.

"Jay, you're an idiot!" Sara laughed. "But that was one of the smartest things you've ever done!"

"Why thank you," Jay said formally.

"Yeah, if the school burns down we'll have to go to this school," Blake said.

"Then we can burn this one down too," I smiled.

"That's a good idea," Joel said. "Let's try it."

"Yeah, she's smart!" Cody laughed.

Blake looked at me and I looked back. He smiled and then we reached the Cleeland buildings.

"Hey, it's Dandy people!" I heard some kids talking as we ran by.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

We all skidded to a stop and we looked at the principle of Cleeland Secondary College.

"What are the.... eleven of you, doing out of school grounds?" she growled.

"Hey, where's that smoke coming from?" we heard one girl say.

The principle looked at the guilty expressions on our faces and Jay fell to his knees, his hands together. "We didn't do it on purpose, we swear to God!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The teacher growled at him and Sara cracked up laughing.

"If you didn't do it on purpose you wouldn't be running," the principle crossed her arms.

"Stupid fucken bitch!" Jay growled and stood up. "Doesn't even believe me when I'm on my knees. How disrespectful!"

"Oh, and you are?" Shaun asked.

"No. I don't need to be," Jay smiled.

"Come with me," the principle said. "We'll be calling your parents immediately."

"Our _**PARENTS**_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" we all exclaimed, even me.

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nick yelled and we bolted off of Cleeland grounds. We ran down the street and crossed the road, running on the hospital side of the street.

"I wonder if any Dandy kids will end up in there after today...." Jay said, looking up at the huge hospital as we stopped running and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"If they're smart, they'll run _**away**_ from the fire," I said.

"Yeah, smart like you're not," Heath looked at Jay.

"I am not!"

"ARE TO!"

"Stop ganging up on me!" Jay complained.

We reached the traffic lights and waited until we were able to walk across safely. We were half way across when I heard something and I looked over my shoulder. "Shit. Let's go, we got cops!"

They all looked behind them and we bolted. Good thing was, the cops were at the end of the line of waiting cars, so they couldn't get through.

We ran down the hill, knowing we'd get caught by the cops, but laughing anyway.

"Quick, in here!" I said and stopped in front of the old people's home place.

They all shrugged and we ran into it, up the streets and into the park area.

We followed it and found Stud Road, then we walked down to Gooding Court, down Falkiner Crescent, onto Turner Court, onto Ross Street and back onto David Street. We walked towards Sara's house, I made sure I hid behind the guys when we passed my house. We went into Sara's house.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" Sara called.

"Why are you home so early?" her mother appeared.

"Set a pile of wood on fire, it caught a tree so we bolted," Sara sighed.

"You didn't mention my tin of petrol!" Jay complained.

"Yeah, there was this huge explosion!" Cody said.

"I'm surprised Sara's mother and father don't mind so many guys here," I muttered to myself.

"They're used to it," Blake smiled and walked around me. "Anyone up for Playstation?"

"Sure!" Jay said and they raced through the house to the Playstation in the lounge room.

Sara's mother laughed. "They'll never grow up, those two." She saw me. "Who might you be?"

"This is Skye," Storm said. "She was new to the school yesterday."

"She's our next door neighbor," Sara said.

"Oh well hello," Sara's mother smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said.

"Come on, let's go see who beats who at Super Smash Brothers this time," Nick said and we all moved off to the lounge room. I sat beside Storm and watched Blake and Jay sitting on the floor, controllers in their hands and looking up at a huge television screen.

"Who's Pikachu and who's Kirby?" I asked.

"I'm Pikachu!" Blake said.

"I'm Kirby!" Jay smiled.

Blake made Pikachu set off a huge Thunderbolt attack, their location was Yoshie's Island. But then Kirby ate Pikachu and spat it out as a block.

"No fair!" Blake complained as Jay made Kirby hit Pikachu over and over. But then Pikachu turned back to normal and Blake hit Kirby with a Thunderbolt. Kirby was down.

"That's shit!" Jay threw the controller down and crossed his arms.

"You lost again!" Nick laughed.

"Suck shit!" Shaun smiled.

"I wanna battle again!" Jay said.

"Fine," Blake smiled. "Just means I'll smash your ass again."

"We'll see about that!" Jay grabbed the controller and chose a different character, Jigglypuff.

"That's a girly character!" Blake said.

"HAHA! You're a girl!" Heath said.

"Am not!"

"ARE TO!"

"Stop doing that!"

Jay made Jigglypuff use Sing and Pikachu fell asleep.

"That's cheating!" Blake grumbled. "Wake up, Pikachu you stupid piece of fucking shit!"

Jay poked his tongue out at Blake and Blake hit him over the head, making him fall back. Pikachu woke up and shocked Jigglypuff with Thunderbolt.

"That wasn't fair!" Jay sat up again. "You're a cheater!"

"I know." Blake made Pikachu hit Jigglypuff over and over and over again, their location was the Pokemon place.

A Pokeball appeared from the sky and Blake got Pikachu to grab it.

"NOT FAIR!" Jay yelled and made Jigglypuff run away.

Pikachu went after Jigglypuff and Jay's character was trapped. Blake pressed a button and Pikachu threw the Pokeball at Jigglypuff. It opened up and a Charizard appeared, hitting Jigglypuff with a Flamethrower before disappearing. Jigglypuff was out.

"DAMN IT!" Jay growled. "YOU ALWAYS WIN WITH PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then you try being Pikachu," Blake said.

Jay nodded and they were both Pikachu. I watched as Blake and Jay tried pushing each other off balance to try and get their Pikachu to win. Blake pushed Jay aside and shocked Jay's Pikachu. When Jay got back up he realized that his Pikachu was out.

"You suck," Blake laughed.

"No, you just play it too much!" Jay grumbled.

"No, you just suck."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"STOP IT!" Jay threw the controller down. "This is boring now."

"When are we throwing the party?" Cody asked.

"Tonight," Sara smiled.

"Who's coming?" Blake asked, lying down on the ground to look at her, upside down.

"A lot of people. Mostly from school."

Blake blinked. "Like?"

"People."

"People.... Who?"

"People."

"Who are they?"

"People."

"Who!?!?!"

"Aliens from outer space!" Sara said sarcastically. "PEOPLE!"

"People, as in.... who?"

Sara sighed. "MUM! WHO'S COMING TO THE PARTY AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Most of them are from your school dear," Sara's mother answered.

"See? There you go," Sara looked back at Blake.

Blake crossed his arms. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It kinda does," Storm said.

"Be quiet, Storm-boy."

"MUM! I'M THIRSTY!" Sara said. "CAN YOU GET US ALL A DRINK!?"

"Of what?"

"............................ What do you guys want?"

They shrugged. "Whatever you got in the fridge."

"WHAT'S IN THE FRIDGE!?" Sara called.

"I'm not in the kitchen. You'll have to check yourself."

Sara sighed.

"I'll go check," Blake got up. "Come on, Skye, you come too."

I shrugged and got up, following him through the house and into the kitchen. It was huge.

"Sara has a really nice house," I murmured.

"Yep. Good thing she can do whatever she wants. And her parents don't care that there are so many guys around either," Blake replied, opening the fridge and looking around. He grabbed a bottle and gave it to me, I took it and looked at it.

".......................................................................... What is this meant to be?"

"Alcohol, what else?" Blake smiled. "It's what we always drink here."

"You're allowed?"

"Like I said, Sara's parents don't care."

Blake grabbed another bottle, just in case, and gave it to me. He grabbed eleven cups out of the cupboard and I followed him back to the lounge room.

"AWESOME!" Jay called. "ALCO-MA-HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pass it here!" Sara said and I gave her the two bottles. She opened them both and Blake put all the cups on the coffee table.

She poured everyone's drink and Storm handed me mine. I hesitated. "Um....."

"Just drink it," Shaun smiled. "It's not gonna kill ya." He started drinking a bit of his.

"SHIT!" Jay yelled.

I looked at Jay, there was a tiny stain on the carpet.

Sara sighed. "MUM! YOU NEED TO CALL THE CLEANERS AGAIN! JAY SPILT HIS DRINK AGAIN!"

"Alright. I'll call them tomorrow," I heard her mother call back.

"Sorry....." Jay muttered.

"Meh," Sara shrugged and he put his drink down on the coffee table. Sara put her drink down too and stood up as if to go somewhere. Jay looked up at her but then... _**BANG**_! Sara tackled him.

Storm cracked up laughing, so did everybody else. Sara sat on Jay's back and he tried to get up, she wouldn't let him.

"SARA!" he whined.

"Yes?"

"Can you get off of me, please?" Jay asked.

"Did somebody hear anything?" Sara looked around.

I blinked at her, she went from a really cranky girl to a fun, hyperactive girl. I never thought that possible.

"Aren't you gonna drink anything?" Storm asked me, looking at my drink and then back at me.

"I don't know if I should," I mumbled.

"Go ahead," Blake said, sitting on the armrest of the lounge next to me. "It's good stuff." He drank some of his. "Just don't binge drink."

"What's that?"

"Drink it all in one go."

"What does it do?"

"Makes you sick or something. Apparently it can kill ya."

That put me off. "No thanks," I said.

"Come on," Joel said. "At least try it."

"SARA! GET OFF OF ME!" Jay whined like a kid.

"NOPE!" Sara smiled and lied on him.

"Just try a little bit," Blake said to me. "If you don't like it you don't have to have it."

I gulped and tried a little bit of it. I drew back instantly. "It's feral!"

"No it's not," Kaleb finished his drink. "It's good."

"How can you drink it?" I asked, disgusted.

"Easy," Blake said and drank the rest of his. "Just like that."

I looked at him and pushed him off the armrest.

_**THUD**_!

I looked over the armrest to see Blake lying there, his arms crossed. "Cheap shot," he mumbled at me.

I poked my tongue out at him.

Blake got up. "Alright. That's it." He took my drink out of my hand and put it on the coffee table. He picked me up. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Too bad. Come on, guys. Let's go dump Skye in the pool."

Sara jumped up and they all walked to the backyard, Jay was still on the floor. Sara went back, grabbed him and pulled him up. "Come on!"

They went back outside and I looked up at Blake, then back down at the pool, then back up at him. "You're kidding, right?" I asked.

He shook his head. "This is what you get for pushing me off the armrest."

I looked back down at the pool.

"3," Joel said.

"2," Cody smiled.

"1," Blake looked at me and was about to dump me in. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck but I didn't have to do anything.

"COME ON, JAY!" Sara said, trying to pull Jay outside. Her hand accidentally let go of Jay's arm and she fell back against Blake, making him fall into the pool with me.

Blake and I both looked at each other, and then at Sara.

Sara rolled over and looked at us. "You look wet."

"You're gonna look _**drowned**_ in a minute!" Blake said.

"Yep!" Sara got up and jumped in, making a big splash!

The others joined in.

_Don't they realize they're still in their clothes_? I thought. _Now they're gonna be soaked_!

Everyone was splashing each other, Blake put his hands on Sara's head and pushed her under, but she came back up with a glare. She splashed him childishly and he splashed back. Then Sara decided to splash me. I shrugged and splashed her back.

Everyone was laughing and we got out of the pool, dripping wet.

"I'm cold!" Jay complained.

"Then go stand in front of the heater," Sara said.

"Okay," Jay said and ran inside.

"That's not a bad idea," Storm said and followed him.

_I could heat up quicker than them_, I thought, remembering something that I could do. _Too bad for them_.....

"Skye..." I heard Sara mumble.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I changed my mind about you. You're kinda cool."

"Thanks," I smiled and Sara smiled back.

"WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" the guys cheered.

"So, who's ready to start the party?" Sara smirked.

"WE ARE!" the guys called, even Jay and Storm called out.


	4. Chapter 4

There was booming music in my ears as Sara led me through crowds of people. The whole house was filled with people, mainly from school, some from Cleeland, some from God knows where.

I followed Sara outside and we sat down with the guys, they all had alcohol.

"Hey, Skye, want a drink?" Blake asked, I shook my head. He put his bottle of beer in my hands. I tried giving it back to him, but he pushed my hands back. "Just drink some. It won't hurt you."

I shook my head. "It tastes disgusting!"

"This wasn't the stuff you tried earlier," Blake insisted.

"Yeah, come on, Skye," Jay smiled. "Don't be a party-pooper!"

"Come on!" Storm said, the others agreed.

"It's alright," Sara said. "It's only beer. Nothing bad."

I gulped, not sure.

Blake sighed and got up, sitting next to me. He took the bottle and lifted it up to my mouth. "Just try it. I don't have germs or nothing."

"I didn't say you did," I replied and took a deep breath before taking a mouthful. I gave the bottle back to Blake and he took it.

"Well?" he asked, everyone from the group was looking at me.

I swallowed it. "It's alright."

"Shaun, go get Skye a full beer," Blake called and Shaun got up.

"I'll be back," he said.

I looked at Blake, he just drank a little more of his drink with a smile.

"You're not gonna get drunk are you?" I asked.

"Nah," Blake replied and sat back down in his own seat. "Never."

_That's good at least_, I thought. _But it's kinda fun when they ask me to try new things, even though I get nervous_.

Shaun came back and gave me a bottle of beer. It was only then that I realized I hadn't gone home at all to tell my parents I was at Sara's house. And if they knew I was drinking, I'd be dead!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

I glanced in the direction of my house. "My parents would kill me if they knew what I was doing."

"No need to worry," Heath smiled.

"Yeah, they don't need to know," Joel said.

"But I didn't even tell them I was here," I muttered. "They'd be worried..."

"Forget em," Blake said. "They're only parents! They don't control you."

"No, they just yell at me..."

Everyone in the group looked at me. "They yell at you!?" Jay exclaimed. I nodded. "Those are fucken shit parents! Our parents never yelled at us."

"Well, Blake got hit by his dad at one stage," Cody said and Blake glared at him.

"You got hit?" I echoed.

Blake looked at me and nodded. "I was ignoring him and listening to music, so then I told him to fuck off and he punched me in the face."

"What did you do?"

"Left home."

My eyes widened.

"Nah, don't worry," he smiled. "I went back home after a while. My father agreed not to hit me if I didn't swear at him."

I smiled back. But then I actually noticed the scar on Jay's face. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have..... you know...." I pointed to my left eye and he understood.

"Oh," Jay sighed. "Punishment for being such a child."

"What happened?"

"My father was drunk and I was walking around the house, trying to juggle bottles. They all hit the floor and smashed. My dad got angry and picked up a shard...."

My eyes revealed my shock and terror. "Sorry... I-I didn't know-"

"Chill out," Jay said. "No harm done," he was smiling. "My eye wasn't the only thing he got."

"What else?"

Jay held up his arm, the one with a bandage. "Permanent scar, it was real deep. 30 stitches long."

"Ow...." I muttered.

"Yep. My dad tried apologizing when he was sober again. I couldn't trust him after that."

"He never tried juggling again," Kaleb said.

Everyone laughed, even Jay.

Blake looked at me. "You gonna drink that thing or what?"

I looked down at the beer, shrugging.

"Come on," Blake smiled.

I opened it and drank a little, swallowing. Blake seemed satisfied.

After about an hour, I'd had three beers, because the guys kept encouraging me. I felt odd, happy, hyper, as if nothing mattered.

Sara heard a song come on from the CD she had put on; Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Sara jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Come on! Let's go inside and dance!"

I put the beer on the table and she dragged me inside.

Jay looked at Blake. "Wanna follow em?"

"Sure," Blake smirked and they got up, following us inside.

Sara dragged me into the lounge room where the music was the loudest and we just started dancing. It was really fun. Sara and I just danced to the song, throwing our arms up, doing whatever, just like everybody else that was dancing.

"Wow, she sure is something," Jay muttered. "And I know you agree."

Blake nodded. "Dude, she's hot!"

"She's all yours," Jay smiled. Blake nodded his thanks.

"You've got your eyes set on someone else," Blake looked at Sara.

Jay shrugged.

Blake noticed as two other guys, from Cleeland, walked towards Sara and I. "Not good."

Jay growled. "Let's go."

I stopped dancing as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I saw a guy, a lot taller than me, at least in year 11. He had a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Wanna dance with me hot-stuff?"

"No thanks," I smiled and turned back around, but then the guy grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I looked at his hand on my shoulder and tried flicking it off childishly. "Let me go!" I whined.

"You sure you don't want to dance with me?"

I nodded and looked over my shoulder at Sara, she had a similar problem.

"Come on, now," the guy smirked. "Just one dance." He moved towards me and I stepped back. He kept stepping towards me and I kept stepping back, a little scared.

I crashed into something behind me and I looked over my shoulder at Sara, she looked back at me, a glint in her eyes.

I looked back at the guy, but I was suddenly getting cold. I growled as the guy started leaning in to me and my body started heating up fast, pushing the 100 degrees Celsius limit.

The guy quickly let me go, dropping his beer. He growled at me and clenched a fist. "Little bitch!" he said and his fist flew.

I closed my eyes tightly but there was no impact, all I heard was a smash. I opened my eyes and saw someone standing in front of me. I looked up, it was Blake. I blinked and looked around him, the guy had been shoved onto the coffee table and it had smashed. I instantly made my body cool down and Blake turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded and he breathed. I turned around and saw Jay standing in front of Sara, his hand holding the guy's fist.

"I'd throw you back but I wouldn't want you to smash the t.v. I need it to beat Blake at Super Smash Brothers," Jay said and his hand tightened around the guys fist. The guy growled and threw his other fist at Jay, but Jay grabbed it and sighed, tightening his grip on both fists. I heard a loud _**SNAP**_ and the guy yelled in pain.

"Put another hand on Sara and I'll break your hands off!" Jay threatened in a deadly voice that surprised me. "Maybe even your arms."

The guy stepped back and Jay let him go. "I think it's time for you to leave."

The guy nodded and ran off. His friend got up off the smashed coffee table and ran after him.

It wasn't cold anymore and Jay turned around to Sara. "That was fun."

Sara smiled. "Thank you, Jay. I appreciate it."

Jay grinned. "No worries. I'd happily do it again."

I turned to Blake. "Thanks."

"It was nothing," Blake said. "Just means Sara's mum needs to get a new coffee table. I'll help pay for it."

I nearly laughed at the smile on Blake's face. "That's nice of you."

"Yep."

"BLAKE!" Sara growled. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Blake put a hand behind his head and smiled guiltily. "How many tables is that now?"

"I lost count at twenty!" Sara sighed. "You need to stop doing that!"

"I had good reason this time!" Blake said. "He was gonna hit Skye!"

"And you couldn't just punch him?"

"...............I did."

Sara hit herself in the face. "You really need to stop it."

"I don't know my own strength!" Blake smiled.

"Learn it!"

"I've tried."

"Try harder."

"Fine."

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah," Sara started dancing again and I recognized One More Night also by Cascada. I smiled and joined in.

Blake and Jay exchanged glances and shrugged. They decided to just sit down and keep an eye on us, in case anyone else decided to come and annoy us.

The party went on forever, nearly all night. But after a while, Sara stopped dancing and took a deep breath. "ALRIGHT, PARTY OVER!!!!!!!!!!!! OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every complained, but the house cleared out, soon enough it was just me, Sara and the rest of the group. We sat down in the lounge room, laughing and having fun talking.

"Sara, do you want me to clean up for you?" Sara's mother asked.

"You can do it in the morning," Sara said. "You can get some rest for now."

Her mother left the lounge room smiling.

"Skye, you gonna crash here tonight?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, might as well. My parents would kill me if I came home in the middle of the night, drunk," I replied.

"They don't even know you're here," Storm said.

"I know. But still."

We were talking for a while, then my head rested on Blake's shoulder and I fell asleep. Sara and Jay were sitting on the floor, their backs against the couch. Sara lied down and fell asleep on his lap, tired.

"Damn," Jay complained. "This is the fourth time now."

"You'll get over it," Nick said.

The guys looked at me. "She asleep?" Shaun asked and Blake nodded. He shrugged.

It didn't take long before the guys fell asleep as well, lounging on the couch, not caring where they slept.

"Sara, Skye, get up."

I blinked my eyes open and tried to sit up, but it was hard when I had arms wrapped around me. I looked over my shoulder and realized I had curled up and ended up leaning against Blake's chest. He had his arms around my waist, still asleep.

I looked at Jay, he was the only guy awake. He was shaking Sara to try and get her to wake up. She raised a hand and slapped him across the face, mumbling something.

Jay cringed and there was a big red mark on his cheek. "She's gonna be laughing when she sees what she did," I mumbled and Jay looked at me. He looked at Blake's arms around me and rolled his eyes, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jay replied, looking away.

I finally realized I had a chance to talk to him without the others listening, I hoped. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Just a question. But, do you have a thing for Sara?"

Jay looked back up at me, blinking. "Why?"

"I've just noticed the way you look at her and a smile comes onto your face," I mumbled. "I was just curious."

Jay sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

I nodded. "Don't the guys think so?"

"They're stupid. They wouldn't know if a girl liked them and she was telling it to their faces."

"So, you do?"

"Yeah.................."

I shrugged and grumbled as Blake moved in his sleep, tightening his grip around my waist. I tried turning around and I tried getting his arms off of me.

"That won't work," Jay said.

"Why not?" I asked, still trying.

"He's a lot stronger when he's asleep," Jay replied.

"Great!" I rolled my eyes. "Let's see if this will wake him up!" I raised my hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jay muttered.

"Why?"

"You can try it, but you'll regret it."

"Anything just so I can move again!" I growled and went to hit Blake across the face. But my fist didn't hit him, his hand came up and grabbed my fist.

"Told ya," Jay looked away.

"What the!?" I grumbled. "What's wrong with him?! Does he have his eyes open when he's asleep or something?"

"Does it look like his eyes are open?"

I looked at Jay and then back at Blake, getting startled. "Yep."

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"What are _**you**_ doing?" I asked in return, looking down at the arm that was still around me.

Blake blinked. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Can you let go of my hand now?"

Blake let me go.

"Oh, so you are awake," Jay said.

"Yeah, no thanks to Skye," Blake muttered.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" I grumbled, poking my tongue out at Jay. "I told you I'd wake him up."

"By trying to punch me in the face?"

"Uh.................... No?"

"What's going on?" Sara asked, lifting her head and blinking.

"Skye tried punching Blake to wake him up," Jay said. "It actually worked.... for once."

"It never worked for me!" Sara grumbled.

Blake looked at Jay. "Uh... Dude?"

"What?"

"Why do you have a great big red mark on your cheek?"

Jay looked down at Sara, she looked up at him, rolling onto her back and resting her head on his legs. She blinked. "Did I slap you again?"

Jay nodded slowly and Sara grinned innocently.

"Again?" I echoed, looking up at Blake. He nodded. I then looked down at his arms, both around my waist again. "Uh.......... Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you could let me go now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry!" Blake said quickly and let me go. I sat up properly and stretched.

"So, when you going home?" Sara asked me.

I jumped up, remembering that I should be home by now. "I gotta go!"

"Hey, wait up," Sara said and she ran after me, Jay and Blake got up and followed.

We left the house and walked next door to my house. I opened the front door quietly, creeping into my own house. The other three followed me in.

"Hey, where you going?"

I turned around and saw the rest of the group, they were awake now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were asleep."

"We were," Joel said. "But we heard you say you had to go so we came with you."

"Well, if I get caught I'm dead!" I growled quietly.

"Why?"

"One. Not coming home last night. Two. Having nine boys in the house. Three.... I'm still working on a number three," I muttered but then the lights came on.

"Skye? What is the meaning of this!?"

I spun around to see my mother and father at the bottom of the stairs, they weren't happy.

"Uh...................." was all I could say.  
"Where were you last night!?" my father growled.

"Next door," I pointed at Sara. "Her house."

"Yeah, we had an awesome party!" Jay smiled. "There was beer-"

Sara slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Jay!"

"Beer!?" my father was mad.

"No, he was only kidding," Blake said, hitting him over the head. "He's a little hyperactive at the moment."

"Who are you?" my mother asked. "What are all of you doing with our daughter?"

"She's our good friend," Storm said. "We're the friends she made on her first day of school."

"A bunch of boys!?" my father growled.

They all nodded slowly. "Problem?" Cody asked.

"If you lay so much as a hand on my daughter-"

Blake put a hand on my shoulder. "What are you gonna do?"

My father was growling. "Skye...." he said calmly. Not good.

"Um... I'm gonna be away for the weekend," I muttered. "Starting now!" I turned. "Let's go! Now!"

"SKYE!" my father yelled but I ran out the door.

The others blinked at my parents. Jay nodded. "Nice knowing ya." They all turned around and ran after me. Sara shut the door on her way out.

I stopped when we were half way up the street. The others caught up.

"Damn your parents are scary!" Jay said.

"Yeah, they're fucking freaky, man!" Kaleb said.

"I know," I breathed. "I'm dead when I go back home now! Thanks guys."

"Sorry."

I sighed. "Meh. Not my problem."

"What are we gonna do now?" Joel asked. "I feel like burning something."

"Let's go with Skye's idea and try burn down Cleeland," Sara smirked.

"We need petrol!" Jay announced.

"Where we gonna get it?" Heath asked.

"Um............................................."

"I have an idea!" I smiled.

"What kinda of idea?" Blake asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is a crazy idea!" Blake growled at me.

"No it's not," Sara said. "It's a great idea!"

"Alright, just go with the plan," I said and we waited until a car pulled up. "We have to be quick!"

We were at the petrol station, BP, and I had insisted that this was the only quick way we could get free petrol.

We only needed six tubs to fill up, thinking that would be enough.

A car pulled up at one of the stations and filled up. _Ha_! I thought. _An Indian, they always fumble with their money. This will be easier than I thought_!

The guy went inside to pay for the fuel, then I got up.

I was one of the six that was going to get the fuel, because it was my idea. Blake had offered, as well as Sara, Jay, Storm and Cody.

We snuck over to the car and pulled the pipe thing off the big metal tank that had all the numbers on it to say how much you owed. I glanced into the window, the Indian guy was getting all his coins out of his wallet, counted them all, sometimes having to recount it. The guy that worked there offered to count it for him but he refused.

Blake put the tap in one of the tubs and turned it on. We filled up five tubs and were in the middle of filling up the sixth when the Indian came back out.

"Shit, we got trouble!" Jay whispered and we all turned to look at the guy, then the guy that worked there spotted us.

"Bail!" Cody said and we grabbed the five tubs, ditching the sixth, leaving the tap on.

We ran over to the bushes where Joel, Shaun, Nick and Kaleb were waiting, then we took off. The guy working there ran out, shouting at us but we didn't stop, we ran with the five tubs of petrol and headed over to Cleeland.

"That was close!" Sara laughed.

"We could have used the sixth tub!" Jay whined. "Because now we can only blow up less things!"

"Let's just focus on putting it inside," I smiled

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kaleb asked.

"Simple," I sighed. "Smash a few windows, get inside, make a trail of petrol a safe distance away and light the trail. When the flames finally reach the end, it blows up."

"You're smart with this stuff," Joel said.

"I've done something like this before," I replied.

"Something like? What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," I glanced at Sara, then back ahead of us. We had reached the Cleeland oval.

We stopped running and decided to walk the rest of the way, catching our breath. When we got to the building, we had to pick a classroom. We looked around, some of the guys were suggesting Math rooms, but I had another idea.

"How about a Science room?" Sara suggested.

I nodded. "Good idea," I smiled. _I was thinking of that_.

We walked around the school and found a Science lab. Blake, Jay, Joel, Cody and Nick grabbed huge stones and threw them at the window, they were the strongest after all.

The window smashed and Blake climbed up to the window, kicking the rest of the glass in.

"So what are we doing for the Science room?" he asked, hanging from the window, holding onto it with his arms and his feet on the window sill, looking over his shoulder.

"We should set the trail first," Sara said.

"We'll only need two tubs at the max for the trail," I said. "Jay, Storm and Cody, hand your tubs up to Blake."

Blake maintained his balance, letting go of the window with one hand and grabbed the tub. Putting it inside. He then took Storm's and then Cody's tubs and he climbed into the classroom, putting them in the middle. He took the lids off and came back to the window. "Hand up another one, I'll start the trail."

I handed him the one I carried and he took it, smiling at me before going back inside. I may have been scared to try alcohol, but I wasn't scared of fire, after all, fire burned within me.

After a few moments, Blake appeared at the window. "Look out."

We backed away and Blake made a trail up the wall. I took the tub from him and he jumped down. I gave him back the tub. He made a thick trail of petrol, leading onto the oval, a safe distance away from the Science lab. We had used up both tubs.

"I'll go in and turn the taps on," I volunteered.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"I'll be right out as soon as I'm done," I assured him.

Blake wasn't reassured. "I'll help."

"Alright, just hurry up before someone finds out what we're up to," Kaleb said.

I looked across the road, there was the Primary School; Dandenong North Primary. Hopefully this wouldn't cause a proper fire, just an explosion.

Blake gave me a foot-up onto the window sill when we got back to the window and I climbed in, trying to avoid the petrol trail.

I was in the classroom and Blake jumped up to join me. "You turn the gas on, I'll start with the taps," Blake said.

I nodded and ran to the big red pipe. I grabbed the lever and pushed it up. Blake started turning all the gas taps on. I rushed to the other side of the room and started on them. When we were finished, we jumped out the window and joined up with the others, who were waiting anxiously, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Let's go light this thing," Joel smiled and we went to the end of the trail.

Cody got out his box of matches, but he had none left!

Joel sighed and pulled out his lighter. "Always handy."

He crouched down at the beginning of the trail which we made sure we marked it with one of the tubs, but we made sure we moved them out of the way before lighting the trail. Joel flicked the lighter, but nothing happened. "Damn, it's out!" he shook it and tried again.

I took a deep breath, prepared to take the risk. "Give it here. I'll try."

Joel looked at me and stood up, giving it to me.

"You've touched the petrol," Jay said.

"Yeah, it's not a good idea," Blake added. "You could get burned."

"I'll be fine," I smiled and crouched down, putting my hand over the lighter so no one would watch what I was doing. I actually put the lighter on the ground beside me and touched the trail with my index finger. I took another deep breath and my finger caught fire. The trail lit up and I jumped up, making it look like I dropped the lighter. I quickly put out the fire on my finger, but the others saw it.

"Are you alright!?" Blake exclaimed, grabbing my hand and looking at my finger.

"I'm fine," I said. "It doesn't even hurt." I knew saying I wasn't touched by fire wouldn't assure him, everyone had seen it.

"I told you, you shouldn't have done it," Blake said.

"I got the trail to light at least," I said.

"Speaking of which, we should be running away from here before it blows," Nick said.

Blake looked at me. "I'm fine," I whispered to him. "Let's get out of here."

The flames raced up the trail and Blake nodded. Joel grabbed his lighter and we ran off, across the street and into the Primary school.

We stopped at the main gate, waiting.

_The petrol and the gas should be enough to make it explode_, I thought. I glanced at Blake, he still seemed worried about my finger. But I couldn't tell him it was my finger that made the trail catch fire, he wouldn't believe me, and I didn't feel like proving it and making another mistake.

_**BANG**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We watched as bits of rubble rose into the air, as well as the flames from the explosion. We turned and bolted. We ran across to the oval and onto Woodlee Street. We bolted down Woodlee street and turned right at Edward Avenue. We stopped and walked, catching our breath.

"That was cool!" Sara smiled. She glanced at me and I caught her eyes. Her green/blue eyes had a glint. "Skye, how did you get the lighter to work?"

She saw the flinch in my body. "The wind was stopping it from lighting. So I just put my hand over it and it lit."

Sara looked away, the guys seemed to believe it, she didn't.

_How can she not believe me_? I thought as a tiny growl stuck in my throat. But then I scarcely remembered the night before. We were back to back from the drunk year 11 guys and the room started freezing up, even her body had gotten cold. _So, she's one of them too_........ I glanced at her. _Just like me_.

We walked down Edward Avenue, talking about the explosion and how awesome it looked.

"Cleeland won't have school for a while," Shaun smirked.

"Which means we don't have to put up with them," Jay smiled. "Always coming onto Dandy grounds."

"Well we were on their grounds yesterday," I pointed out.

"That's only because we blew up the thing and it caught the tree and we had to run somewhere!" Jay said.

I stopped and everyone else did too, blinking at me. "Why don't we go see the damaged we caused?"

"That's a good idea," Joel smiled. "Let's go."

Blake looked at me, I avoided his gaze as we all turned around and walked back down Edward Avenue, turned left onto Woodlee Street, right on David Street, left at James Street when we reached the roundabout, and we came to the school. We were glad it was a Saturday and not a school day. We'd be in trouble on Monday.

We walked across the oval to the netball courts where our group ruled. No one else went near there except us. We stopped at our wooden table, it was fine, untouched. But the wood pile, the grass and a few trees were nearly burned to a crisp.

"It wasn't so bad," Jay complained. "It could have been worse! Damn it!"

"The teachers must have been quick getting the Fire Brigade over here," Shaun sighed.

"Oh well," Kaleb said. "We get to keep our wooden table."

Sara smiled. "But you know the teachers will probably suspend us."

"Oh well," Blake said and looked at me, and then at my hand. "Are you sure your hand is okay?" he whispered to me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"I trust you.... but....."

"Blake, what's wrong bro?"

Blake looked up at Storm. "Yeah."

Storm looked at me and sighed. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Cody asked.

"Somewhere," Storm replied and ran off.

I watched as Storm ran off and I looked at Blake again. "You don't need to worry about me."

"But your finger caught fire," Blake said. "It's because you touched the petrol!"

_That's exactly it. I touched the petrol **trail** and it caught fire. But I did that on purpose. It was the only way to light it_, I blinked. _I wish I could tell you, but I'd just make another mistake_.

"Your finger isn't okay," Blake was convinced.

"It is," I replied. "Fire doesn't hurt me!"

Blake's eyes widened and I cringed.

"I meant, like.... I've burned myself that many times it just doesn't hurt anymore," I said.

"Fair enough," Blake said. "That made more sense."

"I'm back!" we all looked up and saw Storm returning with a white box in his hands, with a red cross on it.

I sighed as he stopped in front of us. "Sit on the table and hold out your hand," Storm said to me. I did as I was told and sat on the table. I held out my left hand and Storm took it, taking out bandages from the medicine kit he had.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

Storm was quiet for a while. "I broke a window?"  
"Idiot!" I mumbled. "You broke a window why?"

"You need something over your hand in case the burn was serious," Storm smiled and everyone was around me.

"It doesn't look serious to me," I muttered.

"Well that's because you're being stubborn," Storm argued and started putting the bandage over my hand. He wrapped it around my index finger first, and then my hand, and then my wrist. He gave me my hand back and I looked at it, flexing my hand.

"Look!" Jay said, holding up his left arm. "We can be bandage buddies now!"

Everyone cracked up laughing and we decided to go to my house, just to piss off my parents.

We walked up to my front door and I went in first.

"Skye? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just gonna be upstairs. I'll talk to you later," I said. "Third door on the right," I whispered to my friends they quickly went upstairs.

"No, I want to talk to you now!" my father growled. "What did you think you were doing!? Not coming home, not telling us and coming back home in the morning with a group of boys!? We thought you were better than this! But no, now that you've started at Dandenong High you've turned into a bitch that is likely to get knocked up before you're 16!"

I growled back at my father. "I'm not a slut, so get over yourself."

"I should send you to Cleeland," he growled at me.

_Good luck_, I thought. "I'm good at Dandy, so don't even try to move me."

"You're grounded!" my father hissed. "You don't talk to me like that! Change your attitude or else I'll decide to throw you out of this house!"

I shrugged. "I have plenty of places I can go. Go ahead."

"GET TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at me.

"Alright," I said and walked upstairs.

"You'd better not get used to using that attitude!" my father growled. "And you are forbidden to be with any of those boys!"

I shrugged. "You can't stop me."

"Get here right now!"

"I thought you said go to my room?" I mumbled and walked down the hall to my room.

I heard booming footsteps as my father stormed up the stairs to growl at me again. I ran into my room, laughing and I slammed the door shut, turning the lock so my father couldn't get into my room.

I turned around and saw my friends trying not to laugh.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

I jumped up with a yelp as my father startled me, banging on the door. Blake quickly caught me in his arms, otherwise I would have fallen over.

Jay couldn't help but crack up laughing, he fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

"SKYE!" my father bellowed. "WHAT IS A BOY DOING IN YOUR ROOM!?!?!?!"

"Oh, that's my friend, Jay, and then there's Blake, Sara, Nick, Shaun, Storm, Joel, Cody, Heath and Kaleb!" I called.

"I THOUGHT I SAID YOU COULDN'T SEE THOSE BOYS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kinda hard when they're my friends," I said, poking my tongue out at the door.

"IF ANY OF YOU BOYS GET HER PREGNANT YOU ARE GOING TO BE PAYING FOR YOUR TOMB STONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry," I rolled my eyes. "That won't happen."

"Yeah, we'd never do that to our Skye," Blake smiled, looking down at me in his arms. I looked back at him with a smile.

"_**YOUR**_ SKYE!?!?!?!?!?! I DON'T THINK SO PUNK! SKYE, OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No!" I said childishly and wrapped my arms around Blake's neck without noticing. "What if I don't?"

"I'll barge this door down!"

I sighed. "Fine! Only because I don't feel like having a broken door."

I let go of Blake and he put me back on my own feet. I was about to get to the door, but Blake grabbed the handle before I could. He handed me something, a piece of paper.

"We'd better go," he whispered. "It's my number. Text me later."

I nodded and he unlocked the door, opening it.

"Time to go!" Sara said and grabbed Jay, pulling him off the floor.

"See ya later, Skye," Storm said. The others said similar things as everyone ran out the door. Blake was last, he smiled at me and ran out.

I looked at my dad. "What?"

"Don't use such an attitude with me!!!!" my father growled. "Those boys are bad news, I do not want you with them!"

"Too bad. You can't stop me," I replied.

"You're supposed to be a perfect daughter! Good grades, good girl, and a nice boyfriend. But this is exactly the opposite of you!"

"And? I don't care."

"If you want to live in this house, you'll obey my rules!"

_That's it_! I snarled. "MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS FUCKED UP HOUSE AND OBEY YOUR FUCKEN DUMB RULES BECAUSE HERE I'M TRAPPED IN A FUCKING CAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" my father growled, his fist clenching.

"I'll say what I want! You can't stop me from being who I want to be! You're just a fucking retard that thinks he has control over everything-"

I stopped as my father's fist found my face. He punched me in the cheek and I fell to the ground. I was so shocked, I never thought my father would actually hit me like that! I looked up at him, finally taking in his furious expression. My body shook with fear and I felt unwanted tears appearing in my eyes.

"Start being more of a lady and not such a rebellious bitch!" my father snarled and slammed my door shut.

I sat there, my arms behind me to support me, my whole body shaking, tears streaming down my face, I was suddenly scared of my father. I had never been hit before, and this just opened my eyes.

I moved back, reaching my wall, and I crawled to the corner, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them. I rested my head on my knees and cried, not sure of what else to do.

Ten minutes passed and I was still crying, it was then that I remembered what Blake gave me. I pulled out my mobile and the piece of paper. I added him to my contact list and I sent him a text message.

_**Blake, it's Skye. Please, I need your help. My dad just hit me and I'm really scared. I don't know what to do!**_

I put the piece of paper in my pocket and I held onto my phone, waiting for it to go off. I waited and waited, it seemed like forever. But then the phone went off, playing Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. I slid the phone up and read the text from Blake.

_**Skye, it's okay. Calm down. I'll come get you. Just hold on, okay.**_

I managed to stand up and I sat down on my bed, waiting. Tears still ran down my face and I kept glancing at the door, expecting my father to walk in and yell at me again, possibly hit me as well.

"Skye, are you okay?"

I jumped up and I looked towards my window. Blake climbed into my room, looking really worried.

I shook my head and ran over to him, putting my arms up against his chest and crying into his shirt. He hugged me instantly, looking down at me. "Skye, it's okay."

"I'm scared," I whispered. "I've never been hit before."

Blake sighed. "I know. But it's gonna be okay. I promise."

"Thank you, Blake," I murmured.

"Skye?" I heard footsteps heading towards my door. Blake let me go and went to the door, turning the lock so my mother couldn't get in, I walked over to Blake.

"Honey? Are you alright?" my mother asked, trying to open the door but failed.

"No!" I replied. "I don't want to talk to you or anyone! Go away!"

"Honey, calm down, there's no need to cry-"

"What are you talking about!?" my voice cracked. "Dad hit me!"

"I know, but. Please just open the door."

"No!"

Blake hugged me to try and calm me down. It was a mistake coming back to my house.

"Open the door!" my mother was getting demanding.

Blake held my face with both of his hands, wiping away a few of my tears with his thumbs. "Don't open that door," he whispered to me. "Keep it shut and let's get out of here."

I nodded.

"Open the door!"

"NO!" I yelled and followed Blake to my window. Blake climbed out first and got to the bottom, then I climbed out. Blake grabbed me around the waist and held me in the air, he turned and put me down on my feet. I nodded my thanks.

Blake led me to the backyard and he gave me a foot-up onto the fence at the back of the yard, then he jumped up and we both climbed down.

"We'll go to Sara's house and ask her mother if she can give us a lift back to my place," Blake said and we walked through the long grass of the empty paddock-like thing, onto Parkview Cl. We walked a little bit up the street and turned into Sara's driveway, going to the back door. Blake knocked.

Sara came to the door. "Blake? I thought you were going home- Oh, what happened!?"

"Her dad hit her," Blake answered. "Sara, could your mother give us a lift to my house?"

"She could stay here," Sara offered but Blake shook his head.

"This could be the first place they look when they notice she's gone. I want to make sure she stays safe, and if her dad finds out she's out here, he'll just hit her again. Please, Sara."

Sara nodded. "I'll go tell my mum. And I'll get Skye's bag, she left it here last night."

I watched as Sara went back into the house, Blake put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I didn't care that we were so close, I was just glad he was there.

Sara came back and gave me my bag. "Thanks," I mumbled quietly.

"It'll be okay, Skye," Sara smiled and her mother showed up.

"Come on, now," she said. "Let's go."

Blake let me get into the silver Mercedes first, he jumped in after me. We both put our seatbelts on and Sara's mother drove down David Street, past Stud Road, up past Cleeland Secondary College, turned left at James Street, left into Devon Court and pulled up at the first house on the right.

"Thank you for driving us," Blake said and we both got out.

"No worries," Sara's mum said. "Take care."

She drove off and Blake led me up to the house. "The house isn't all that good, but it's what I call a home," he said and opened the front door. He walked in and I followed him.

"Mum, I'm home!" Blake said. "And I've got someone with me that needs somewhere to stay for a little bit."

"Who is it?" his mother asked as we walked into the lounge room to see her. "Oh!" she looked at me then back at Blake. "Honey...."

"No, I didn't get her pregnant," Blake rolled his eyes. "Her dad hit her so she needs to be away from home for a little while. Her name is Skye."

"Well, okay," his mother said. "You're welcome to stay dear."

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll go show her around," Blake said and led me around the house. "I don't think my dad's home yet."

Blake showed me around his house, and his mother told me I could sleep in the spare room.

"I'm home! Is Blake home yet?"

"Who's that?" I asked Blake.

"That's my dad," Blake replied. "I don't know what his reaction is gonna be. Maybe the same as my mother's."

"So, her first thought was that I was pregnant?"

"Yep. It's nearly happened before. I was just lucky that it didn't."

Blake led me into the hallway and I looked at his dad, tall, sort of big muscled. He looked at me right away. "Blake, who's this?"

"This is Skye," Blake replied, stepping aside so his dad can properly see me because I had been half hiding behind him. "She needs to stay here for a little while."

"Don't tell me......" his dad sighed. "You got her pregnant?"

"No," Blake replied. "Nowhere near it."

"Then what's the problem?"

Blake hesitated. "Her dad hit her."

Blake's dad's eyes flashed at his son and back at me. He nodded and walked over to me. He raised a hand and I cringed, my eyes snapping shut. His hand rested on my shoulder and my eyes opened again, looking up at Blake's dad's smile. "You're welcome to stay here."

My heart thumped and I cursed myself for thinking he would hit me.

"I have to go now," he said. "Hope you'll feel better soon."

Blake's dad left and went to the kitchen. Blake looked at me. "You alright?"

"Um... Yeah," I murmured.

"That was a clearly visible cringe. Got startled, huh?"

I nodded and Blake held my chin up. "Your cheek is starting to bruise, badly. That must have been a really hard hit."

"Well, it hurt a lot."

The house phone rang and it startled me. Blake put his hands on my shoulders to stabilize me. It stopped ringing. "Hello?" I heard Blake's mother say. "............... Yes, just a minute.... Blake, it's for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Blake led me into the kitchen and Blake took the phone from his mother, leaning his arms against the bench. "Yo?............... Oh, hey. What's up.............. So she told you?............... Yeah, she was crying for while.......... It would have been the first place they would have checked. Besides, it was right next door!................ Alright," Blake stood up properly and handed the phone to me.

I took it and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Skye," I heard Jay's voice. "Are you alright after what your dad did?"

"....................... A little shaken up," I admitted.

"I can't imagine," Jay sighed. "So.. why are you at Blake's house?"

"Didn't he just explain that to you?"

"Yeah...... And?"

"I don't feel like explaining it again."

"Okay," Jay said. "One question though...."

"What?"

"Are there any sparks between you and Blake? Because everyone will think so when they find out. Do you like him or something? Or are you already going out?"

"That's three questions. Which question do you want me to answer?"

"The first one."

"Okay. I don't know, we're friends, I'm not sure if it'll get any further," I quickly glanced at Blake, he looked like he wasn't paying attention. Bullshit he wasn't. There was a tiny smirk at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, okay," Jay was silent for a moment. "Don't tell him I told you this. But last night at the party, he said you were hot."

My eyes widened and I looked at Blake, he looked back at me with curious eyes, I looked away again.

"Um.... alright............... why?"

"It's kinda obvious. He has a thing for you!"

"Uh................ sure, righteo....."

Jay sighed. "It's really obvious, even Storm and the others have been guessing. Ever since you ran into Blake on your first day."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anyway, I gotta go," Jay said. "See ya."

"Bye," I said and put the phone down, hanging up.

"What did he say?" Blake asked.

"Nothing important," I muttered, feeling my body heat up a little. "I'm bored. What's there to do around here?"

"Super Smash Brothers?" Blake shrugged.

I smirked. "I'll beat your Pikachu's ass with my Pikachu."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yep."

"Alright, you're on!"

I blinked my eyes open and sat up. I had been dreaming about when my father hit me, it scared me so much I had to wake up. One thought had crossed my mind, and I actually decided to try it. If it worked, I would need to hide it.

I got out of bed and walked out of the room. I crept out to the hallway, making sure I was quiet, I went to the kitchen and re-thought about this. I decided to go through with it, I just wanted to feel pain.

I walked into the kitchen and went into the cutlery draw, grabbing one of the steak knives. _This is wrong_, I heard a voice in my head. _Don't do it_! I ignored it, the fear was striking me, over and over again. If pain would get rid of it, I'd take the pain.

I crept back to my room and grabbed a bandanna from my bag, I always had it in there for some reason. I shoved the bandanna in my pocket and crept towards the bathroom, locking the door just in case someone woke up.

I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a massive bruise on my left cheek and I brushed my hand over it; it still hurt. I nodded, I at least wanted to try it.

I held out my right arm, holding the steak knife in my left hand. I pressed the knife firmly against my wrist and pulled it slowly across it, watching the blood bubble up from the wound. It hurt like mad, but when I thought about when my father hit me, there was no fear, only pain. I took the knife away from my wrist, there was blood all over it, and my hand, dripping down into the sink.

I turned the tap on and put my wrist under it, letting the blood go down the sink, but the blood kept rising. I got nervous, thinking the blood would never stop. Despite what I had been through, I had never been seriously hurt enough to bleed, this was a first time thing, and it made me really nervous.

After a while, the bleeding did stop, and I tied the bandanna around the cut, making sure it was tight to stop it from bleeding again, and making sure it was covered so Blake and everyone else wouldn't see it.

I washed off the knife but it just wouldn't get clean. _So much for stainless steel_, I thought and hid it at the bottom of the bathroom cupboard, making sure no one would find it unless they took everything out of the cupboard. I had made sure that there was no traces of blood and went back to sleep, though it was hard.

"Skye, come on. Get up."

I blinked my eyes open and saw Blake. "Huh?" I mumbled.

"We gotta go to school, it's Monday," Blake said.

I mumbled again and rolled over. Blake grabbed my right wrist and I cringed, jumping up and he quickly let me go.

"You okay?" he asked, startled.

"Uh.. Yeah... Fine," I said. I tried not to let my pain show. _OW_! I thought.

"Um.. Okay.... You gonna come to school or what?"

"Uh.. Yeah, of course...."

Blake nodded and we both left the room, I had slept in my clothes again, it was all I had. Blake's mother insisted to take me shopping one day to get me some more clothes, I wasn't able to refuse.

We had breakfast and Blake's mother was in the kitchen. She went into the cutlery draw and stood there. She looked over her shoulder at us. "Do you know where the other steak knife is?"

I flinched, praying that nobody saw it. Blake glanced at me but said nothing. "Nope," Blake replied to his mother. "Can't you find it?"

"No. It's not in the draw."

Blake shrugged. "Must have grown legs and walked away." I avoided his gaze, but we got ready for school and walked to Dandy High.

We got there and joined up with the others where we sat at recess and lunch, Sara looked at my bandanna. "What happened to the glove?"

"Uh...... I decided to go for a change," I muttered and looked up. "When did the lightpost get there?"

"It's always been there," Storm said.

"Yeah, didn't you notice?" Heath asked.

I shook my head.

"You must be stupider than me," Jay smirked.

"No one's stupider than you," Nick said.

"There are so people stupider than me!"

"Are not!" Nick said.

"Are to!"

"ARE NOT!"

"CUT THAT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nope," Nick smiled.

I looked up at the lightpost and blinked, it turned on.

"When did that thing turn on!?" Storm asked, looking up at the lightpost. The others looked up too and shrugged.

Sara looked at me and I blinked again, the lightpost turned back off and I looked away. Sara stared at me and I finally met her gaze, blinking in confusion. She looked away.

The bell rang when it got to nine o'clock and we all went to our first class, History. We were all in the same class.

I sat in next to Blake, I was at the end of the table. The teacher walked in and began the class, we were learning about Ancient Egypt.

"Sorry, I have to leave the class for a few minutes," the teacher said. "Make sure you finish what's on the board." The teacher left the classroom and everyone did their work.

"So, you're the new girl, eh?"

I looked over my shoulder to see five guys sitting at their desks, one of them was leaning on his chair, hands behind his head and his feet on his desk. "Yeah..... And?" I asked.

"The name's Justin," he smirked, he had brown scruffy hair, brown eyes, a black shirt and gray jeans with black shoes. "What's your name?" he winked at me.

I shuddered. "Skye," I replied.

He stood up and walked over, standing beside me, I heard Blake growl, and Justin seemed to hear it. "What's the matter, Blake?" Justin asked. "Is this little cutie your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my friend," Blake growled. "But leave her alone."

Everyone turned to look at Justin, he was smirking and he looked down at me. "Stand up for a minute."

"Why?" I asked, realizing that this guy must be some sort of pervert.

"Cause I said so."

"And that means I'm just gonna do as you say?"

"Just stand up," Justin grabbed my right wrist and pulled me to my feet. I cringed and gritted my teeth, pulling my arm free and holding my wrist. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My grip wasn't that tight was it?"

My eyes flickered and I shook my head. "I..... just sprained my wrist the other day and it still hurts."

"Oh, okay."

I felt Sara's eyes trained on me, as well as Blake's. Of course they wouldn't believe me, and I didn't think they'd accept anything but the truth if the subject came up again. In that moment, Justin stepped a little closer to me and I was getting freaked out.

"Settle down, sweety," he smirked. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Justin, leave her alone!" I heard Storm growl. "Go flirt with some other chick, like a slut or someone, just not Skye!"

"Oh, is she _your_ girlfriend?"

Storm shook his head.

"Well then you shouldn't mind if I decide to take her," Justin said and looked back at me.

Justin slapped me on the ass and I yelped and pushed him back, making him fall over. Everyone blinked at me when I held my wrist again.

"Justin, back off!" Sara growled, coming over to me.

"Oh, hello, Sara," Justin said and stood up. "What's the matter?"

"You're touching my friend," Sara said. "Like Storm said, go be a perv somewhere else!"

"Why should I, darling?" he smirked.

I was starting to feel cold, and it was coming off of Sara. Justin felt it too, so did everyone else in the room.

"Don't call me that again!" Sara growled. "Or I'll smash your head through a brick wall!"

"You wouldn't," Justin still had a smirk on his face.

Sara cocked an eyebrow at him and took a step towards him, but she was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around, faced with one of Justin's friends. Justin smirked and walked over to me, I would have stepped back but I would fall over my chair. Justin held my chin in his hand and I suddenly growled, making my body heat up, a lot. Justin noticed.

"What's the matter? You embarrassed?" he asked.

I shook my head as much as I could. He smiled. "Okay then," he leaned forward and I felt his lips crash against mine. I tensed up and I suddenly didn't care. I felt my right fist sparking up and I punched him in the gut. His body was shocked right through and he stepped back, holding his stomach and I made the sparks go away quickly. The pain in my wrist came back and I held it tightly, trying to make the pain go away!

"Get away from me you freak!" Sara growled and punch Justin's friend in the face, I looked across and her fist was blue, then the normal color came back. The guy fell to the floor, holding his cheek. I looked back to Justin.

"What was that?" Justin held his stomach.

"Uh....... A punch?" I muttered.

Blake stood up next to me. "You alright?"

I nodded, taking my hand away from my wrist but it hurt so much I had to hold it tightly.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Blake asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Blake, I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend," Justin said.

"She's not."

"Then why are you sticking up for her and making sure she's okay?"

"It's what friends do," Blake growled. "I'm looking after her."

"Nice to know," Justin smirked. "Oh yeah, Skye?"

"What?"

"That was a really good kiss."

I gagged. "That was _**FERAL**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Justin growled. "Bitch!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Blake smirked.

Justin put his hand up and his friends walked over, they stood beside him. Blake crossed his arms and our whole group walked over. Jay sat on my desk, his arms crossed too. Altogether, Blake and the others outnumbered Justin and his friends.

Justin growled as Jay stood up, grabbed my shoulders and led me around Blake, putting me in Blake's seat before going back to stand with his friends. I looked around Blake to see what was going to happen.

They were about to get into a fight and some of the sluts were wide-eyed, smiling as they were about to witness guys punching each other out. Then the teacher came back in. "Problem, boys?"

They looked at the teacher and shook their heads. The teacher nodded. "Well, Blake, Jay and the rest of your group need to go see the principle. Including Skye."

The guys looked at each other and shrugged, guessing what it was about. Blake turned around and held his hand out to me. I took it with my right hand and tried not to cringe as he helped me stand up.

Jay waited until I walked past before him, Blake and Sara followed. Sara shot a glare at Justin as she walked past, spitting on the ground at his feet.

We walked through the school to the principle's office, the guys and Sara kept asking me if I was alright. Sara and Blake kept eying my wrist.

We got to the principle's office and we walked in, the principle looked mad at us, she was tapping her long nails on her desk. "Hello you lot," she hissed.

"Hi!" Jay smiled, waving.

"I know it was the eleven of you that lit that wood pile on fire, which caught the tree and could have burned down the school!" she growled. "Jay, how did you get the petrol tin one of the teachers found you with?"

Jay looked around. "I payed some year sevens ten bucks to steal it out of a teachers car."

"You do know you will all be suspended," she growled. "Except you, Skye."

"Why?" I asked. "I helped out, why don't I get suspended?"

"You're new here and probably felt the need to try and fit in with this group. You should not feel peer pressure and stay with a more sophisticated group, like a group of girls for instance."

I looked thoughtful. "Nah, I'll stick with these guys and Sara. And if they get suspended, I ain't coming to school."

The principle growled at me. "Why would that be?"

"I need these guys."

"Why?"

"They protect me from perverts," I smiled and watched my friends cover their mouths to stop from laughing when they heard the childish voice I put on. Jay couldn't help but crack up laughing.

The principle growled again. "Fine, do as you please, Skye! You will all be suspended, starting tomorrow!"

"Okay," Storm smiled. "PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"How long?" Heath asked.

"A week."

"WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay yelled. "NO SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Go back to your class!" the teacher snapped.

We all walked out of the office.

"Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does your wrist hurt so much?" Sara asked. "It seemed really sore in History, and we know you didn't sprain your wrist."

_Shit_! The voice in my head growled. _I told you not to do it_! I gulped. "Um..... He just had a tight grip, that's all."

"I'm sure," Sara cocked an eyebrow. "What's under the bandanna?"

"Nothing! Why?"

Everyone had their attention on me now. It was recess and we had been relaxing around the table.

"That's bullshit," Sara growled. "Why the sudden change? Why is your wrist hurting all of a sudden?"

I felt my wrist getting cold. "Nothing is wrong with my wrist," I insisted.

"We'll see about that," Sara said and I looked down at my wrist, the bandanna had icicles on it. It was freezing! All of a sudden.... _**SNAP**_! The bandanna got so cold, it snapped off my wrist. I quickly held my wrist on my leg, trying not to let the others see the cut.

"I knew it!" Sara growled. "Show me your wrist!"

"Why?" I asked.

Sara growled louder. "Blake, Jay!"

Blake and Jay walked over to me, I stepped away from them but Jay grabbed my shoulders from behind so I couldn't step back and Blake grabbed my arm, pulling it away from my leg. He held it up and turned my arm around, revealing my wrist, and the cut.

Sara blinked at it, the others gasped. Jay looked over my shoulder to see it. Sara growled and it started getting _**really**_ cold. "You cut your wrist!?" she growled.

Blake looked at me. "Why?"

"I thought the fear of when my father hit me would go away," I muttered, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Joel walked over and looked at it. "You do know it's infected, right?"

It was getting freezing, even the guys seemed to notice. "Why is it so cold?" Jay shivered.

Sara glared at me. "Skye, why don't you just heat up if you're getting cold?"

I flinched and looked at her. "How did you know?"

"What's going on?" Nick looked at us.

"You didn't think I saw you on Saturday?!" Sara growled. "That lighter had nothing left in it, but no, you lied saying it did while you lit the petrol trail."

Storm was looking very confused, same as the others. "What the fuck is going on!?"

"You used your fire power to light the trail and made it look like you burned yourself," Sara said and I knew it was over, my secret gone, another mistake.

"Fire power?" the guys blinked, Blake still had my arm.

"Why are you making it so cold?" I asked back. "You can't be that mad that you have to freeze over hell."

"Would you rather me just freeze _**you**_?" Sara growled. "You're an idiot! Why cut yourself? It doesn't do anything but make the pain and fear worse!"

"She's right," Jay muttered. "But still.... _**What**_ are you talking about!?!?!?!"

"We've both got powers beyond human shit," Sara growled. "Element control."

"Um.................... What's that?" Jay asked.

"I control Ice, Water, Metal, Darkness and Earth," Sara said.

"And I control Lightning, Wood, Light, Air.... and Fire," I sighed and blinked at Blake. He looked at me with pure shock, it scared me.

"Um..... Are you crazy?" Shaun asked.

"No, I'm serious," Sara growled. "Do you want us to prove it?"

"Please do," Nick said.

Sara put her hand on the wooden table and it turned blue. Jay walked over to it and touched it, drawing back instantly. "It's cold!"

"Nah duh!" Sara rolled her eyes. "I froze it."

"Okay, we believe you," Joel said. "Now, what about Skye?"

I let my head hang and I took my arm from Blake, holding my hand up and making a little fireball float above my hand. Jay blinked. "Wow. That's cool."

"So.... all this time, we never knew?" Kaleb murmured.

"Sara, why didn't you tell us?" Cody asked.

"The one thing I was scared of," Sara muttered. "Was telling you, or anybody, because I would be considered a freak."

"We don't think that," Jay said. "Your power thingies are awesome!"

Blake looked at me, I could feel his gaze. I backed away from him, I knew he would hate me, the last guy did. "I... gotta go," I mumbled and turned, running off.

"SKYE WAIT!" Storm called. "Where's she going?"

"Don't know," Heath said.

Sara looked at Blake. "What are your thoughts about this?"

Blake just looked at me running off, when I disappeared around a corner, he looked back at Sara. "The same as what Jay thinks. Why would she run off like that?"

"No idea," Sara sighed. "Should we go get her?"

"She'll come back, won't she?" Storm asked.

Blake shrugged. "I hope so."

"Where's Skye!?"

"For the last time, I don't know!" Blake growled.

"Geez, chill out!" Jay sighed. "I'm only asking."

"Yeah, and you've asked that same question three times in one minute!"

"What's wrong with you?" Cody muttered. "Worried about Skye?"

"What do you think?" Blake grumbled.

"Yep," Storm smirked. "He likes her."

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay jumped up, smiling. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up," Blake growled. "Do your work for once!"

"Grumpy much?" Sara mumbled. "She'll be fine. She'll fry anyone that bugs her."

"That's scary!" Jay said. "I'm glad she's our friend. That way _**we**_ don't get fried and other people do!"

Blake sighed and did the work on the board, ignoring his friends. _I hope Skye's alright_, he thought. _If she's had the guts to cut her wrist...... Who knows what else she could end up doing_.........

"Hey, mum, I'm home!" Blake said. "Have you seen Skye at all?"

"No, last time I checked she was with you, going to school," his mother replied. "Call her and see where she is."

Blake nodded and pulled out his mobile, dialing my number. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. It rang and rang, but he got no answer. _Damn_, he thought, but then he went to the bathroom. _I know it was her that took the steak knife. Where did she put it_? He crouched down and went through the cupboard, taking everything out, soon enough, he found the knife, covered in blood. He tried calling me again, but no answer. He called again and again and again, but it just rang out every time. He growled and sent me a text.

_**Skye, why won't you answer when I call?! I don't hate you because of those powers, they're awesome. Where are you!? We've missed you all day. You weren't at school, you're not at my house.... Where are you!?**_

He went to his bedroom, hiding the bloody knife he found. He waited and waited, and he didn't think he was going to get a reply from me. After a while, his phone went off and he read the text.

_**I'm sorry. I had to take off. I didn't think you would like me anymore. After all..... last time I told someone and they hated me. They thought I was some kind of freak.**_

Blake sighed and replied.

_**Well I don't hate you. I don't think you're a freak. I found the knife......... And where are you?**_

He waited a while, and he finally got another text.

_**I'm walking around Dandenong, not sure what to do. And sorry, I really thought the pain would help, I had a nightmare about my dad hitting me again and I just thought it would help. The knife wouldn't clean so I decided to try and hide it.**_

Blake shrugged.

_**I hide things better than you do. And stay in one spot, tell me where you are so I can come and get you.**_

Another wait.

_**I'm at the Primary School, sitting on the playground near the oval, and about to fry a bunch of guys. One including Justin.**_

Blake jumped up as soon as he read the last word. He walked out of his room. "Mum, I'm going out for a while. I'll bring Skye back."

"Okay but-" she didn't have time to finish, Blake was already out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Skye."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to say hi," Justin smirked. "Why are you here all alone?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Well, if you don't care, why ask?"

"I dunno."

I looked at Justin and the rest of his group, which was only four more people. I was thinking whether or not to use my powers against them.

"Come down here for a second," Justin smiled.

"Why?"

"Just because."

I sighed and jumped down from the playground. "What?"

Justin walked over to me. "You know, you're in trouble for hitting me earlier," he cracked his knuckles, even the other guys did. "After all, you are all by yourself and there's five of us."

"Your point?" I asked and the wind started picking up.

"You think you can fight us off?" one of Justin's friends laughed.

"Yeah, actually," I smirked and the bark on the ground lifted up off the ground. They watched it, startled. I made it all raise up above them and it dropped down, they covered their eyes in case it got into their eyes.

When they looked back at me, one of my hands was covered in fire, the other was surrounded by lightning. "Which one do you want to get hurt with?" I asked.

"What the fuck are you!?" Justin growled.

"A pretty powerful person, for a girl, as guys would say," I smiled. "Now, which will be your choice? Or do I decide to make it both?"

"Can we choose neither?" one of the guys asked, he was a little scared.

"You wouldn't hurt us with that," Justin tried to be brave, it failed in his voice.

"Make a bet?" I smirked and stepped towards them, holding both hands out.

"What's that on your wrist?" one of the other guys asked, noticing the cut.

"Nothing of your concern," I growled.

"I think she's an emo," the guy muttered.

The guy was suddenly punched in the back of the head and I saw Blake walk around him and over to me. Blake stood beside me. "I think that'll do, Skye," he muttered.

"You know that she's a freak!?" Justin growled.

"She's not a freak," Blake replied. "She's just cooler than you."

Justin blinked. "Look at her! She can use fire and electricity, and do something with the air and the bark on the ground!"

"Thanks, I already knew that," Blake rolled his eyes and I let the fire and lightning disappear. "It was thanks to Skye that we blew up half of Cleeland."

"How?" one of the guys asked and Justin hit him over the head.

"Petrol and fire," I smiled. "It works."

"I think we should get out of here," Justin muttered. "See ya around maybe."

Justin and his friends turned and walked off across the oval. I smirked and held out my hand. I made one of the trees come out of the ground and float above their heads without them knowing.

"Skye," Blake said in a warning tone.

"Aw... But, but, but-"

"No... Put it down."

"I was going to."

"Not on their heads."

"Fine!" I moved it ahead of them and let it drop. They crashed into it and Justin fell back.

Blake sighed.

"Now can I drop it on them?" I asked.

"No."

"Aw.... But-"

"No."

"You're mean!"

"Yep."

I crossed my arms, but the tree moved, lifting up a bit and moving back towards us, making all the guys fall over. Then it dropped right where their heads were, but it just missed them.

"Whoops?" I mumbled.

Justin and his friends jumped up and ran off.

Blake sighed and looked at me. "You know you didn't have to run off earlier."

I hung my head. "I know.... but I thought it was the only thing I could do. I thought you'd hate me."

Blake suddenly hugged me, I blinked. "I don't hate you, Skye. It's quite the opposite." I blinked again.

"Huh?"

Blake sighed. "Don't you get it?"

"Um....... Nope? Explain." Now I was being mean, and kinda teasing him.

"You really want me to say it?"

"Yep."

"Fine. I.........."

"What's the matter? Can't say it? Too scared like a normal guy?"

"Yep."

"Too bad. Say it, or I won't let go," I hugged him back.

"You think I care, why?"

I shrugged. "Just say it..... Please...."

"Why do you want me to say it so much?"

"................ I dunno...... I've just never heard someone say it to me."

Blake took a deep breath. "Fine. I................ I love you, okay."

I tensed up, even though I wanted him to say it, it still shocked me. Not literally.

"So, you gonna let me go now?"

"Nope. I'm good here." I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat...... His heart was racing, at least 200 miles an hour. "You're embarrassed. Haha!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your heart is going really fast."

"And?"

"You're embarrassed!"

"So?"

"Nothing." I kept listening to his heartbeat, it was slowing down, after a while.

"So, are we gonna just stand here or are we gonna go home?" Blake asked.

"Can't we just stand here?"

"No. We have to go home sometime."

"Okay....... Later," I hugged him tighter.

"Um..... Okay."

"Haha, your heart is racing again."

"Damn."

"I don't see why. You've been further than just a simple hug. You've said so yourself."

Now his heart was going faster than ever. "And?"

"You're weird."

"And you're not?"

"......................................................................"

"Sorry."

"Meh."

"Come on, let's get home," Blake said and I finally let him go. We walked across the oval and back towards Blake's house.

"Skye! There you are! Where did you go yesterday!?"

"Chill out, Jay," I sighed. "I just went somewhere to think."

"We missed you!" Storm said. "Blake was Mr. Grumpy in class for the rest of the day!"

"Did you know he likes you!?" Cody had to say.

"Yep," I replied. "I found out yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah, when you ran into Justin and the gang," Blake muttered.

Sara had been sitting on the table, looking up at the sky, but then she looked over her shoulder. "What's this about Justin?"

Everything started going cold and I sighed. "I was at the Primary School yesterday and him and his friends showed up."

"What did you do?" Sara asked, the temperature getting colder.

"............................................."

"Thought so," Sara growled. "You want the whole world to know about it!?"

"No."

"Then why show it to them!?"

"I had no other choice."

"Meh, forget about that," Storm said. "What happened to our week off?"

"We just came to school for the sake of it," Jay shrugged. "If we get caught we run."

Storm shrugged. "What's first class?"

"History again," Cody replied.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Great. Justin again!"

The temperature just got colder. "Fun," Sara muttered.

"Yep!" Heath sighed.

"I'll freeze him!" Sara growled.

"Don't go freezing anybody," Blake sighed. "Otherwise he'll know that you've got powers too."

"I don't care. _She's_ showed him her powers so he might as well see mine!" I flinched at the hostility in her voice.

"I'm sorry, okay," I mumbled. "It couldn't be helped. It was that or get bashed."

Sara settled down. "Okay." She sighed. "We'll just have to deal with it now. Whatever happens."

The bell rang and we went to class, the teacher was surprised to see us, but started on the lesson as normal.

The teacher had to leave the class for a little while to do something for another teacher, then Justin started up.

"Sup emo girl?"

I growled and looked over my shoulder at Justin, Blake had given me one of his bandannas to cover up the cut.

"Skye, chill out," Blake whispered to me.

"What did you just call her!?" Sara growled.

"You didn't know she has a cut on her wrist?" Justin smirked. "She's an emo!"

The sluts started murmuring amongst themselves and I growled, staring at their desk. Then all of a sudden, their books caught fire and burned. When one of the sluts touched the desk, they drew back with steam coming from their hand.

"Are you an emo, too my dear Sara?" Justin asked.

"No. You don't even know why Skye did it, so shut your trap, faggot!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"You really are a sucker for punishment," Sara stood up.

"Sara..." Jay said warningly.

"I'll freeze him and smash him into a thousand pieces!" Sara growled and walked over to Justin's desk, sitting on the top of the chair that one of Justin's friends was sitting on. "You want me to make you shut up?"

"If you can."

"Oh, I have my ways," she cracked her knuckles and put her hands on his desk. I watched it turn blue. Justin looked at it and touched it, but his hand was instantly frozen to it, no matter how hard he tried to take it away from the freezing cold desk.

"What's the matter?" Sara smiled. "Too cold for you?"

"It's freezing!" he exclaimed.

"No it's not," Sara said. "It hasn't even begun to get cold."

"Don't tell me you're a freak too?"

"Who's the freak?" Sara asked. "I don't see any freaks but you and your tiny gang."

"Tiny gang?"

"Compared to mine it's tiny."

"Your gang is a bunch of weaklings, letting two girls join them."

"Oh yeah!?" Jay growled and stood up. "In case you didn't notice, she could kill you if she wanted to! Maybe slower than Skye could, but more painfully."

"She wouldn't kill anybody. Neither would Skye," Justin smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Blake smiled, not even looking at him. "If I didn't show up yesterday, you would be dead. You and your pathetic group of friends. You're lucky I didn't let Skye hit you with that tree......... well, crush you with that tree."

"That was just a bluff. That emo wouldn't do a thing to hurt me-"

"Keep calling me that and I'll make sure you burn to death slower than the last person!" I snarled, getting up in my seat. Blake stood up too, putting a hand on my shoulder but quickly drawing back.

"Would you mind cooling down?" Blake muttered. "Sit down and ignore him!"

"Sara, kill him," I mumbled, sitting back down, but not cooling off. My body was at 100 degrees Celsius, that way no one could touch me without burning their hands off.

"With pleasure," Sara smirked. "Justin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I freeze you?"

"No."

"Fine!" She lifted a fist and it turned blue as it was covered in ice. "I'll just smash your brains out."

"He doesn't have any brains!" Storm pointed out.

"Well then whatever the heck is in his head!" Sara growled. "It's probably all perverted stuff anyway."

"GET RID OF IT!" the other guys of our group called.

"Alright," Sara smiled and threw her fist forward, smashing Justin in the face and sending him flying back into the wall.

"OW!" Justin exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Oh really?" Sara asked, jumping over the desk and walked over to him. "Having your arm ripped from the frozen desk and being punched in the face by an icy fist will do that."

She grabbed Justin by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"What are you doing to the desk!?" one of Justin's friends exclaimed.

"Bending it," Sara replied and the desk came over to her. She held Justin against the wall and the desk pinned him there, the legs of the table going through the wall.

Justin was freaked out as he looked at the legs.

"That'll be you in a minute," Sara said in a creepy voice.

"SMASH HIM! SMASH HIM! SMASH HIM!" the guys from our group chanted, banging their fists on their desks in rhythm.

"Should I?" Sara asked herself.

"No," Justin answered for her.

"I wasn't asking you," Sara growled and smirked. "My answer is yes. Bye bye."

She lifted her right fist, making it go icy. She held it there for a few moments.

"SMASH HIM! SMASH HIM! SMASH HIM!" the chanting continued.

Sara threw her fist forward slamming it into Justin's face. The whole wall cracked and Justin fell through it, the wall crumbled and Sara blinked at all the kids who turned around to look at what happened. The teacher in the other classroom blinked.

"Sorry," Sara smiled. "He's going a bit crazy, he didn't mean to destroy the wall. He'll pay for the repairs."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will! You destroyed there wall!"

"You punched me through it!"

"Well _**you're**_ the one who went _**through**_ it!"

There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to look at the teacher walking in, and someone else that made my heart race and lean back in my seat, Blake took my hand in his own.

"Skye," the teacher said. "Your father would like to talk to you."

I looked at my father, he looked like he used to, not so mad, but I shook my head and leaned on Blake instead. Blake tried to calm me down silently as I started shaking, but it was impossible. My eyes were filled with fear and all my muscles tensed up, the bruise on my cheek that was slowly going away was throbbing, my wrist was no better.

"Skye, come out of the classroom, now!" my father growled.

I shook my head and leaned on Blake more, Blake had no intentions of letting me go anyway.

"SKYE!"

I didn't say anything, I was shit-scared!

"She doesn't have to go anywhere if she doesn't want to!" Blake growled.

"I'm her father, she'll do as I say!" my father growled. "Stay out of this, street punk!"

Blake tensed up angrily but because I was leaning on him, and scared, he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

My father walked past the desk over to where I was sitting. He grabbed me by the right wrist and I cringed from the extremely tight pressure. "OW!" I yelped loudly and my father yanked me to my feet, forcing me away from Blake.

"I need to talk to you!" my father growled and dragged me out of the classroom, his grip on my wrist still furiously tight, I had to try so hard not to yelp again from the pain.

No one was in the hallway, because students were always in class in the middle of a lesson.

My father pushed me against the wall and glared at me. "Where have you been!?" he growled quietly.

"With a friend," I mumbled the reply, I was scared, scared he would hit me again.

"Which friend?" his furious eyes beamed into me.

"One of my friends," I mumbled again.

He grabbed me by the throat and I put my hands on his arm to try and push him off, it didn't work.

"If it's with one of the boys, not only will you be in deep trouble, so will he!"

"It's not a boy!" I squeaked, my whole body shaking again as my air was being cut off. I started to heat up, but it failed as my father pulled out a tiny blue stone and I began to feel as if my life was draining away, as if all my life energy was being taken away from me. "What is that?" my voice cracked, but it was a little stronger.

"It's nothing of your concern," he growled. "Why did you run away? Don't you realize I need you to stay at home so I can work?"

"I don't understand!" I squeaked. "Why do you need me at home? You said that you were thinking of kicking me out, so I ran away!"

"Stupid child!" he snarled and put the blue stone away, he lifted a fist and punched me in the face, over and over again, on the same cheek with the bruise, he got my right eye once.

My life still felt like it was draining, and I tried to heat up to burn him and get him away from me, but I couldn't.

"Get away from her!" I heard someone growl and my father was punched in the face and he fell to the floor. I looked up at Blake, he looked back at me and I hugged him tightly, my body shaking.

"Who are you!?" my father growled. "Get away from my daughter!"

"It's kinda hard to think of her as your daughter if you hit her like that!" Jay growled, stepping out of the classroom to stand by his friend, the others came as well, including Sara.

"I'll treat my daughter however I want!" my father growled. "Step away from her so I can take her home!"

"I don't think so!" Blake growled back. "She's not going anywhere with you! Not when you're just gonna abuse her and make her even more terrified of you!"

"She'll grow up one day!"

"She is grown up!" Storm said. "She's 15 for fuck sake!"

"Don't swear at me, kid!"

"I'll say what I want," Storm crossed his arms, the other guys copied the stand, except Blake. Sara walked to Blake's other side.

"Is she okay?" Sara asked, looking down at me, my face hidden in Blake's shirt and my arms up against his chest, my body still shaking.

"I don't know," Blake murmured.

"Get away from my daughter," my father growled. "Or I'll knock you out to get you away from her."

"Try it!" Blake growled. "Sara, take Skye and get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

Blake nodded. "Jay and Storm, go with her."

Jay sighed, he had just cracked his knuckles, but him and Storm nodded.

Blake made me take a step back and I looked up at him, tears covering my face. "Don't worry. Go with Sara, Jay and Storm. You'll be okay. Trust me."

"I want to stay with you," I whispered and he leaned down, his forehead against mine.

"I'm staying here to make sure your dad doesn't follow you," he whispered back to me. "It will be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay..... AH!" I cringed as I felt pain in my chest, I would have fallen to my knees if Blake didn't hold me up on my feet. I looked over my shoulder at my father, holding the blue stone in one of his hands. "That stone," I muttered. "It's not letting me use my powers."

"Well let's try it with me," Sara whispered and was about to do something.

"Sara, just take Skye and go!" Blake growled, pushing me gently over to her.

Sara blinked up at him. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just keep her safe, don't let her get hurt."

"Of course, I promise," Sara said and looked at me. "Come on, Skye."

I nodded and cast a glance at Blake. He nodded at me and I ran off with Sara, Storm and Jay.

Blake turned back to my father, pushing his sleeves a little further up his arms. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Skye? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm more worried about Blake and the others."

"They'll be fine," Jay told me.

"But who knows what that stone can do," I murmured. "If it made me unable to use my powers, it wouldn't have let Sara even if she tried, it caused a lot of pain in my chest....... what if it could hurt them?"

"Jay's right," Storm sighed. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so," I looked down as we ran across the Cleeland oval.

"Blake, you okay?"

"Sara, where's Skye? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, calm down," Sara murmured. "She fell asleep on Storm's shoulder not long after we got back here."

Blake breathed and Sara led him to the lounge room. "Where are the others?" she asked quietly as they walked in and saw Storm and Jay playing Super Smash Brothers with the sound on mute. Storm still had me asleep on his shoulder, but he was still able to play from where he sat on the couch, Jay was sitting on the floor, desperately trying to defeat Storm's Link character with his Kirby.

"They went home," Blake replied.

Unfortunately, Jay lost, but he didn't throw the controller this time, unsure that he would wake me.

Storm turned his head and saw Blake and Sara. "Blake, hey," he murmured. "Everything go alright?"

Jay lied down on the floor and looked up at Blake upside down. "Where'd you get the black eye?"

"Where do you think, dumbass," Blake rolled his eyes. "Her dad has one nasty punch, it hurts like mad!"

"No wonder she got freaked the first time," Sara sighed. "And this time."

Blake sat on the other side of me, putting his arms around me and taking me off of Storm, making me lean on him. Storm nodded his thanks, Blake just looked down at me.

"She's fine," Sara sighed again. "You don't need to worry about her! I promised I'd take care of her and I did."

Jay coughed quietly.

"With the help of my trusty assistants, Jay and Storm," she murmured formally, a mocking tone in her voice.

Jay smiled and sat back up. "Storm? Another game?"

Storm nodded. "I'll whoop your ass again." Storm held his controller up and chose Zelda as his character, Jay chose Pikachu.

"Storm, why did you choose Zelda?" Blake asked. "Zelda is that princess chick, ain't she?"

"Yeah, but she's strong as heck!" Storm smirked and Zelda hit Pikachu with her sword.

"Not fair!" Jay had to whisper and he made Pikachu hit Zelda with a Thunderbolt.

They battled for a while and Storm won. "How come I can never win!" Jay complained, a little loud. Blake looked at me, but I didn't wake up, he breathed and glared at Jay. "Sorry," Jay whispered.

"Jay, try to defeat the game by yourself," Storm suggested quietly. "Like, all the characters and stuff."

"Like... go against the computer characters?" Jay asked and Storm nodded. "Okay."

"That way you might have a shot at beating one of us at least," Storm looked at me. "Maybe you might be able to beat her."

"Don't even think about it," Blake said. "She can beat _**me**_ at that game!"

Jay whipped his head around to look at his friend. "She can beat _**you**_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Hm... What's going on?"

"Now you've done it!" Blake growled at Jay as I lifted my head, looking around, blinking.

"Whoops," Jay muttered. "Sorry, Skye!"

"Blake?" I looked up at him and I was awake at once. "Are you alright?! What happened!?"

Blake gently grabbed my arm as I reached my hand up to his face, noticing the black eye at once. "I'm fine," he murmured. "Just a fight, nothing more."

"But.... your eye......"

"It's fine," Blake assured me.

"What about the stone? Did it hurt you?"

"Everything is fine," he sighed. His left arm that was around me lifted up and held the back of my head. Blake gently pushed my head against his chest. "Go back to sleep. You need the rest."

I nodded and got a little more comfortable, glad that he was with me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

"Geez, she panics a lot," Storm commented.

"That's her for ya," Jay shrugged. "But Blake you sure do know how to calm her down."

"Yeah, at least she didn't jumped up in shock and fall over," Blake glanced at Sara. "Like someone that did it once."

Sara grumbled. "I would so hit you over the head right now!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because that would wake up Skye," Sara sighed and sat down on one of the recliner chairs. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Jay smirked, turning around to look at Sara. "That was the time you first fell asleep on my shoulder-"

"Don't!" Sara grumbled.

"What happened again?" Storm asked. "I don't quite remember it."

"You weren't there," Blake said. "You went home after the party."

"Oh, okay so tell," Storm murmured.

"No!" Sara tried to keep her voice down.

Jay smirked. "Well, she fell asleep on my shoulder because she was drunk and tired, and then when she woke up that morning I had my arms around her, hugging her, also asleep, and then she started whining like a shit-scared dog!"

Sara crossed her arms. "I hate you!" she grumbled.

"What happened then?"

"I woke up, blinking at her and she screamed!" Jay looked at her. "I let her go and she jumped up, yelping as she tripped over the coffee table and broke it!"

"And I thought Blake was the only one that broke the coffee tables," Storm sighed and looked at Sara. "Geez, you're really clumsy sometimes."

"Shut up!" Sara growled.

"That's not all of it," Blake smirked. "She curled up and fell asleep again, waking up later curled up on Jay's lap. Jay was asleep and had no idea how she got back on the couch, but when she woke up she jumped to her feet and tripped again."

"She tripped over her own feet!" Jay wanted to laugh.

"No one's saying I can't hit you!" Sara growled.

"I'm too quick for that," Jay smirked.

"Fine, I'll just freeze you and see how 'quick' you are after that!"

"AH! NO DON'T!"

"Keep it down, would you!?" Blake growled, looking down at me still asleep with my head against his chest. He breathed and glared at Jay. Jay shrugged.

"Hey, Sara?" Jay said.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna have a game of Super Smash Brothers?"

Sara thought for a moment. "Sure. My Zelda against your Link."

Jay shrugged. "Sure."

Storm gave her his controller and she sat down, on Jay's lap.

"Not fair!" Jay whined. "I can't see the T.V!"

"So?" Sara smirked. "I can beat you easier this way."

Jay pushed her off and she sat next to him. They chose their characters and started the game. At first, Sara leaned on Jay to make him off-balance and her Zelda hit Link a couple of times. Jay shouldered her back and she fell backwards, but still pressed the buttons on the controls to keep fighting.

"How can you hit me when you can't see what you're doing!?" Jay asked.

"I can still see," Sara smiled and grabbed Jay's shirt, pulling him down on his back. "You can't cause you're stupid."

Jay tried sitting up but Sara wouldn't let him. She quickly sat up and leaned on his stomach.

"Let me up!" Jay complained.

"Nope," Sara smirked. "I'm gonna win!"

"You wouldn't if you weren't cheating!"

"So? I have to win!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"And that means you need to cheat to win?"

"Yep."

"Get off!" Jay sat up and she rolled off of him, onto the floor.

"OW!" she whined and looked up to see her Zelda defeated. "Cheater!"

"Oh, and you can talk?"

"Re-run!"

"Sure," Jay and Sara chose the same characters.

"We should make sure they don't cheat," Storm said. "Just to see who really is better than who."

Blake nodded and lifted me up a little, getting off the couch and letting me lie down. Blake and Storm walked over to Jay and Sara and stopped them from pushing each other over or leaning on each other or tackling the other person just to win.

"NOT FAIR!" Jay cried after the fight, looking at his defeated Link.

"Haha....." Sara poked her tongue out at him.

"Meanie!" Jay grumbled.

Sara made the peace sign with her fingers. "Just cause I'm super cool!"

"Really?" Jay asked but the room was getting cold. "Okay, I see what you mean by 'cool'."

I curled up, cold, and I started heating myself up with my fire power. But then the coldness stopped and I cooled my body down. It was then that I realized I was cold, not from the icy-ness that Sara must have cause, but because I was warm sleeping on Blake, and he wasn't there anymore. I warmed myself up again.

"Is she still asleep?" came a voice and the four friends looked up to see Sara's mother. She walked over to me and crouched next to the couch, putting her hand on my forehead. "Her temperature is very high!"

Blake walked over. "Um.... I think she might be sick....." he tried to lie.

"You should take her home and make sure she feels better soon," Sara's mother said.

Blake nodded. "Could you drive us?"

She nodded. "Come on."

Blake lifted me up in his arms and I felt his warmth, making my temperature cool down so I wouldn't burn him. It was amazing how I knew what to do when I was asleep.

"See ya," Blake said to his three friends.

Sara nodded.

"See ya," Storm replied. "And we're not going back to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Skye's dad might show up again. And besides, we're suspended until next week so there's no point in going to school when we don't have to."

Blake nodded and followed Sara's mother.

She dropped us off at Blake's house and he carried me inside. His father looked up from his place in the lounge room. "Is she okay?"

Blake nodded. "She's just tired."

"What happened to her?" he asked, seeing the new bruises on my face.

Blake looked down at me and back at his father. "Her dad came to the school," was all he needed to say. His dad nodded and Blake took me to my room, placing me on my bed.

I opened my eyes and saw him leaving. "Blake?"

Blake stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," I murmured.

He smiled. "Anything to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled back and closed my eyes again. He left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blake, Skye?"

"Hmm?" Blake asked with a mouthful of food.

"Do you know where one of steak knives went?" Blake's mother asked. "I can only find three in the draws."

Blake glanced at me and knew immediately what I did, because the eye contact wasn't there. He looked at the bandanna he gave me for my wrist, and his eyes became worried.

"No idea," Blake said. "We haven't touched them."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll just have to buy some more. There's only three left."

"Maybe this time put them where you know they won't go missing," Blake suggested and glanced at me again.

After Blake and I had breakfast, I knew what was coming. As I walked into my room he followed me, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, tears forming in my eyes.

"Skye, why did you do it again?" Blake asked me, keeping his voice down.

I turned around to face him. "Blake, I'm scared!" my voice was tight with stress.

Blake knew he couldn't say anything to hurt me. We walked towards my bed and sat down, signaling for me to sit down as well. I did, and he looked at my wrist. "Give me your arm," he murmured and I held my arm out. He took it with his right hand and undid the knot, taking the bandanna off my arm. He turned my arm around to see my wrist, and was shocked to see two more scars, very close to the first one. "Skye........" he murmured and hugged me. I didn't know what else to do, so I just cried and hugged him back.

"Blake, I'm sorry," I sobbed. "It was the only thing I could think off."

"You need to stop this," he nearly whispered. "The pain might help the fear wash away, but only for as long as it hurts. Then the fear will creep up on you and you'll think to do it again."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say as tears streamed down my face.

"It's alright," he murmured. "But I don't want you to do it again."

"Okay...."

"Promise me that you won't try to hurt yourself again."

"Alright. I promise," I mumbled.

"I know how it feels to be scared and want the fear to go away," he said. "After my dad hit me and I ran away..........."

"What did you do?" I asked and he let me go. I sat up straight and he lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal a scar on his stomach. "Oh my god!" I gasped.

"I tried to kill myself because I was afraid," he whispered. "But I couldn't, so I just cut my stomach, knowing no one would find out."

I was speechless. Blake had tried/wanted to kill himself.

"I know how it feels," he sighed. "That's why I freaked out the first time you did that."

My body was shaking. "I'm sorry.... I didn't know...... I'm an idiot......."

Blake hugged me again and I cried on his shirt. "It's okay," he whispered, trying to calm me down. "It's okay," he repeated a little quieter.

I wanted to believe that, I really did. But I was scared, for him now.

Blake let me go when his phone went off. He slid it open and put it to his ear. "Sup?........ Uh... I'm not sure....... Yeah she's fine......... Just things have been happening and I think she'd prefer to stay home.... Alright, I'll ask her," he took the phone away, putting the speaker of it against his palm. I looked up at him. "Sara's having a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

I shook my head. "She'll be mad when she finds out about....." I looked down at my wrist.

Blake nodded and put the phone back to his ear. "She said no...... Just things....... No, don't worry about it...... She just needs time to relax again after seeing her father yesterday........ Alright, later."

Blake slid the phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Well?"

"It's alright," he said.

"So, you don't think she'll find out?"

"Hopefully not," Blake sighed. "When she gets mad, she gets mad, without her powers she's scary, with them it's worse."

I looked down. "Sorry."

Blake sighed again. "Don't worry about it," he put his hand under my chin and held it up so I could look at him. "I'm not blaming you for being scared. I just care about you too much that if you got really hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

I blinked.

"I love you, Skye," he whispered. "I don't want you getting hurt."

I would have nodded if I could, but with his hand holding my chin, it was next to impossible. It was then I noticed him leaning down and I was shocked, but I didn't go against it. I leaned up to meet him half way. His lips touched mine gently and got a little bit more firm. His other hand came up to my shoulder and my arms came up around his neck. It lasted for a short time and then we both broke away.

His eyes shined into mine, and I'm sure mine shined back into his.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No, that was fine," I murmured back, not sure why he was apologizing.

"It's just that...... Because Justin did it......."

"Don't worry," I smiled. "That was Justin, this is you. I'd take you over Justin any day."

Blake smiled and kissed me again, I didn't resist against it.

A knock came at the door and Blake broke away from me quickly, giving me the bandanna. I twisted it around my wrist and made it look like it was tied up just as Blake's dad came in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you two be at school?"

"We got suspended because Joel and Cody started a fire on school grounds," Blake lied a little.

Blake's dad looked at me, then at his son. "I hope nothing's going on between the two of you."

"No, of course not," Blake said and I shook my head. "We were just talking."

"Okay," his dad closed the door and we breathed with relief.

"Maybe we should go to the party tonight," I murmured.

"Why?"

"Your parents obviously think something's going down, so we need to get out of the house," I suggested.

"They'll think something's going down when we're not at the house," Blake sighed.

I tilted my head to the side questioningly.

"Like with the chick I nearly got pregnant," he said.

"Ohh.. right," I nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah, I was drunk," he said.

"Was she?"

He nodded. "She was pissed. And she threatened to kill me if she did end up pregnant."

"I guess you're lucky then."

He nodded. "Extremely lucky."

"We should still go to the party," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked and I nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't see anything wrong with my wrist."

He sighed. "Oh, alright!" he smiled back at me and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "Hi, Sara," he said. "................. Yeah Skye's changed her mind about the party....... Yeah we'll be coming, don't worry........ Around 7?...... Sure.... See ya then." He hung up. "It's all cool."

"Okay," I smirked. "Hehe, I have to drag you with me."

"Knowing you, you're gonna end up drunk and I'll have to save you again," Blake teased.

"How many times _**have**_ you saved me?" I asked, trying to count.

He shrugged. "But either way, I've saved you a lot of times."

I nodded and smiled at him, he kissed me again.

"Finally! We've been waiting for ages!"

"Chill," Blake said to Sara. "You said seven so we came at quarter past."

"You should have come earlier!" Sara whined, but it was hard to hear her over the loud music booming in my ears. I knew it was risky being next door to where my parents lived. I remembered my dog and hoped he was okay.

"Let's go outside," Jay suggested and Blake and I followed our two friends through the huge group of people that had come to the party, I was surprised Sara knew so many people.

Blake sat down and I sat next to him. I saw a small eski with lots of ice in it, there was also bottles of beer in it.

"That way we don't have to go inside to get a drink," Sara smiled and Storm took a drink.

"So how are you after yesterday?" Joel asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to lie. "After I saw Blake I was fine."

"Aww....." Storm smiled. "How sweet!"

"So are you two going out?" Kaleb asked.

Blake and I nodded. Cody smirked. "You kissed her yet, bro?"

"Why does it matter?" Blake challenged with the same smirk.

"I'm curious."

"So am I, now," Nick said, the other guys nodded.

"Have you kissed her or not?" Jay asked.

"Maybe.... Maybe not."

"Come on, bro! Spill!" Heath said.

I looked at Jay, I knew he liked Sara, and I wondered why they weren't going out yet. Maybe she was hard to get to. I looked up at Blake, smirking as his friends begged for an answer.

"Fine," Cody sighed and looked at me. "Have you and Blake kissed yet?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," I smirked and Blake laughed when he saw the defeated expression on his friends faces.

"You guys are mean!" Storm sighed.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That's how we are," Blake smiled. "You guys won't find out."

"Oh yeah?" Nick cocked an eyebrow at us. "What if we tickled Skye? Think she'll spill?"

I cringed, how did they know I was ticklish!?

"Oh, so it will work," Jay smiled. "My guess is, her stomach is the most ticklish."

"How come you're only smart sometimes!?" I grumbled. "Don't you guys _dare_ start tickling me!"

"Oh really?" Storm smirked and I nodded. "What are you gonna do-"

I held a finger up and a flame ignited.

"Damn, I forgot about that," Storm muttered.

"You wouldn't burn us," Kaleb said.

"Yes I would."

"You wouldn't burn Blake so why would you burn us?" Joel asked.

"I would burn him too," I said and made the flame go away, but my finger reached 100 degrees. I touched his arm and he cringed, I took my hand away. "See?"

"Ow........" Blake murmured and held his arm.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"So, about this tickling thing," Storm said and I realized he was sitting next to me, Blake didn't try to stop him.

"Don't!" I warned.

"Too bad," he smirked and he tickled my stomach. I tried to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't. Jay jumped up and joined in, then the other guys just laughed their heads off while I tried to get them to stop.

"Kinda hard to control your powers when you're laughing," Jay smirked.

"Blake..... help me!" I laughed.

"Nah," he smiled. "This is funny."

"Glad... you think.... so," I tried to talk normally, failed.

"I'm sure you do to," he smiled. "You are laughing after all."

"Shut... up!" I said. "Fine.... I'll tell you!"

Jay and Storm stopped tickling me and I looked at them.

"We're waiting for an answer," Storm said. "Has Blake kissed you or not?"

"Maybe... Maybe not," I said and jumped up before they could catch me.

"Get back here!" they called and I ran into the house with the two guys chasing after me.

"All that for an answer," Sara muttered half to herself. "Blake, _**have**_ you kissed her or what?"

Blake nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kaleb asked.

"Because I knew it would stir up Jay and Storm," Blake murmured.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blake and Sara jumped up. "That was Skye," Sara said.

Jay and Storm helped me to my feet after I literally ran into someone I hated so much.

"Hi, Skye," Justin smirked. "Having a good time?"

"I was until you showed up," I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Crashing a party," he said. "Is that a problem?"

I growled. "Sara is gonna kill you for coming into her house, you know that?"

Justin and his friends blinked at me. "Sara's house?"

I nodded slowly.

Justin shrugged. "Oh well. Her problem."

"Maybe you should leave," Jay said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was close to a full demand.

Storm nodded. "I can feel things getting cold already."

"Anything to see Skye again," Justin smiled and I shuddered, pretending to gag.

"I wouldn't even bother if I were you," Jay smiled. "She's taken."

"Oh really? Have you given up on Sara or something?"

"Not me you fuckwit!" Jay said. "There's no way I'd give up on her."

"You like Sara?" Storm asked and Jay tensed, remembering he didn't know.

"Maybe," Jay said.

"He does," I murmured over my shoulder and Jay glared at me. I poked my tongue out at him. "You'll live," I smiled but someone suddenly hugged me.

"I don't care if she's taken," I heard Justin's voice and I looked up, my eyes widening with shock. I tried to push him away but his grip was too strong, and my wrist was beginning to hurt. "So, Skye, who's your boyfriend?"

I was about to reply.

"I am so fuck off and get away from her!" Blake showed up and Justin let me go immediately.

"You're going out with her?" he asked.

"That obvious?" Blake asked sarcastically. "That's why I told you to get away from her!"

Justin smiled down at me and I stepped back, but he grabbed my wrist. I yelped in pain but Justin didn't seem to notice. "Wouldn't you rather me instead?" he asked.

"NO!" I yelled. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hit him in the chest and he let me go. I stepped back and Blake hugged me from behind, I smiled.

"You fucking little bitch!" Justin growled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

Justin lifted a fist but things were starting to get cold. I could see my breath coming out in smoke. I looked up at Blake, he was the same. "You can drink but you're not allowed to smoke," I said.

"Neither are you," Blake looked back down at me.

"I know."

"Justin, maybe you should get out of here with your gang," Jay said. "The iceberg is on its way."

"Iceberg?" Justin echoed, blinking at him.

"He means me!" Justin was punched in the face from the side and thrown sideways before he could even turn to look at who spoke. I blinked at Sara, her eyes glittering with hatred and her hand ice-blue. "What are you doing here, Justin?" she snarled. "You weren't invited."

"I know," he smiled, his friends helping him up. "But we thought we'd crash the party."

"Good luck," Sara growled. "The only thing that's gonna crash is your head into a brick wall!"

"That would hurt," I muttered stupidly.

"Yep," Blake murmured. "She'd do it too."

"Really?" I looked up at him, he looked back down at me and nodded. "Wow," I looked back at Sara, and I was freezing.

"Dammit Sara, do you have to make it so cold!?" Blake exclaimed. "It's freezing!"

I smiled and started warming up, and I knew it would warm him up too.

"Thanks," he murmured to me.

"No problem," I smiled up at him.

"There you go," Sara said, showing no sign of dropping the temperature even by 1. She walked over to Justin and grabbed him by the throat, her hand still blue.

Justin was freaked. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she said and turned, throwing him into the lounge room and onto the coffee table that her mother had just bought. It shattered and I saw a huge piece dig into Justin's arm. I cringed, thinking how painful it would be. When I saw the blood I had to look away.

Justin got up and Sara lifted her hands, they were both blue. "I'll freeze him and throw him into a lake!" she growled. "Then he can die in there!"

Snow flakes started swirling around her and her hands. They formed a huge blue beam and shot towards Justin. I thought it was going to hit, but then it all disappeared.

"What the fuck!?" Sara growled. "What the hell happened!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

She suddenly fell to her knees, gasping for breath, I was exactly the same, but Blake held me up.

_Dad_, I thought. "We gotta go!" I murmured.

I saw my father walk into the lounge room and he looked at Sara. "So, you're the other one I was assigned to find."

"What!?" Sara growled.

My father looked at me and then back at Sara. "I'm supposed to kill you both at once. Skye, that was the whole reason we relocated to Dandenong."

All this time, the rest of the people were standing back, even the music had stopped.

"Let's go!" Blake said to Jay and Storm. They nodded and grabbed Sara. We quickly went out the back and onto the street from the driveway.

"Get back here!" I heard my father yelling, but now that we were away from the stone thing he carried, Sara and I were fine. We all broke into a run and bolted, leaving the others at the party.

We ran down the street and turned onto Stud Road when we reached the top of the hill. We walked when we turned right into Ann Street, heading up towards the school and Blake's house.

"That was freaky!" Storm breathed. "Sara's ice just...... disappeared!"

"It was because of the stone," I muttered. "It has some sort of thing that can stop us from using our powers."

"And it feels like you're fucking dying!" Sara growled. "I won't let that piece of shit kill me! Or you, Skye!"

"Thanks," I murmured.

Sara smiled and nodded.

"So..... Jay....." Storm said, glancing at Sara.

Jay looked at him, knowing what he was going to say. He put a hand over his mouth and stopped Storm from talking. But of course Storm was smarter and just stepped to the side so Jay couldn't reach him.

"Okay, try it this way," Storm cleared his throat. "Sara?"

"Hmm?" Sara replied.

"What do you think of-" Storm stopped when he looked at the death glare Jay was shooting at him.

"What do I think of what?" Sara asked.

"Nothing!" Storm nearly squeaked. "Never mind!"

Jay calmed down.

"Do you like Jay?" I smirked as Jay whipped his head around to look at me, shock in his eyes.

Sara stopped and Jay nearly ran into her. She turned around and looked up at him. "What?"

"Um.... I asked the question," I said, poking my head around Jay. "Do you like this dumbnut?"

Sara was silent, blinking up at Jay. Jay blinked back at her, his cheeks going red, but Sara wasn't any better.

It was a very long silence, I was bored shitless. Things were never so quiet for so long!

"Well?" I asked.

"Nice going, Skye," Storm smiled. I smiled back and Jay glared at me over his shoulder. I stepped back and accidentally backed into Blake.

"Skye..... You're toast!" Jay growled.

"No she's not," Blake said. "You wouldn't lay a hand on her."

Jay looked at Blake. "Oh yeah....... He... he.... Sorry, Blake."

"That's what I thought," Blake said and I poked my tongue out.

Jay looked back at Sara, she was still blinking at him, her face bright red.

I sighed. "SARA!?"

She snapped out of it and looked at me. "Huh? What?"

"Do you like Jay?" I asked.

"Uh.................................................................................................................... How do you mean?"

I slapped my forehead. "How do you think I mean!? Do you have the hots for Jay?"

Sara blinked at me. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Yep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's standing right in-fricken-front of me!"

"Oh yeah.. Sorry."

"You should be!"

"He brought it up!" I pointed at Storm childishly.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Storm rolled his eyes. I smiled. "Child."

"I know," I made a little-kid's laugh and looked back at Sara and Jay, still blinking at each other, both their faces bright red.

I sighed. "Only one way to get out of this. I'll be bolting after this." I left Blake and walked behind Jay.

"Skye....." Blake said in a warning tone. "Not a good idea....."

I shrugged and pushed Jay forward. He had been looking down at Sara and after my little shove, he ran into her and accidentally kissed her, his arms coming up around her and hugging her.

I walked to the side of them, blinking. They both broke apart and their faces were so red it was funny!

"Sorry!" Jay exclaimed. "That was an accident, I swear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sara nodded slowly and she turned her head just as slowly to look at me with a glare.

I smiled and waved, but it soaked in. "Oh shit!"

The ground started shaking.

"SKYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"See ya!" I said and bolted down Ann Street, but I tripped. I looked over my shoulder at a bit of broken concrete, a vine sticking out.

"Stupid earth controlling shit," I muttered and got up, bolting off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sara screamed at me and ran after me, the ground still shaking.

Blake, Jay and Storm looked at each other.

"That was funny," Blake said.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on your face, dude!" Storm laughed. "That was priceless! Wanna see the picture?"

"WHAT!?" Jay spun around and looked at Storm, toying with his phone.

"Hang on, I just gotta send it on," Storm said. "The guys will want to see this."

"DON'T YOU DARE SEND THAT TO THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay growled and tried to grab the phone from Storm, but Storm threw it over to Blake.

Blake caught it and looked at it. "It sent."

"Shit!" Jay growled and glared at Storm.

"Sorry," Storm smiled. "But it was funny. I'll tell em it was Skye's fault."

"That makes it even worse!"

"Well, we'll see what they say," Blake said and answered Storm's phone, putting it on loudspeaker. "Yeah?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Blake heard Joel's voice, and the others.

"It was Skye that made it happen," Storm said. "Their perfect moment!"

"JAY, DID YOU GUYS REALLY KISS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" it was Cody.

"Accidentally!" Jay said.

"Sure, sure," Shaun said.

"Where is Sara now?" Heath asked.

"She ran off to get Skye," Blake replied. "Skye's in big trouble."

"I can tell," Nick said. "It would be the same if she did that to me and some other random chick. Only, I'd be the one to catch her, not the chick."

"You wouldn't hurt her," Blake said in a teasing sort of tone.

"................. Of course not."

"BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blake turned his head to see me running back to him. I ran behind him and hid, peering around him to see Sara walking back.

"Oh, hi, Skye," I heard Joel on the phone. "Nice work. That was a good picture."

"Huh?" I muttered. "Picture of what? Your ass?"

"No, Storm got a picture of Jay and Sara," Joel sighed.

"Oh... that," I muttered and looked at Sara, she had stopped and her eyes were no longer trained on me, but on Storm.

"Storm......." Sara said quietly. "What was that, Joel just said?"

"Um..................."

"Oh, hi to you too, Sara," Joel said. "That was a pretty cool-"

"Shut up, loser!" Storm growled and backed away from Sara.

"Why?"

"Because she's going to kill me!"

"Oh... right...." Joel said with amusement in his tone. "That was a great-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The reception went out," Blake said and looked at me, electricity sparking from my right hand.

"Storm, why don't you finish what Joel was trying to say," Sara growled. "You obviously knew what he would say."

"Um....................................................................................."

"What was that about a picture?" Sara asked.

"..................................................................................................................................................."

"Show me the picture."

Storm shook his head.

"Storm," Sara said in her polite, calm voice. "Can I please see the phone?"

Storm shook his head again.

"Skye, grab me the phone, would you?" Sara asked and I flinched.

"Um... okay," I said and looked at Blake. _Anything to stop her from trying to kill **me**_! I thought and tried to take the phone from Blake, but he put his arm up, his palm open and the phone on his palm. He was too tall to try and reach up for it. _I'm not stupid_, I thought and the wind started blowing, very fiercely. It swirled around his hand and the phone lifted up. I looked over to Sara and that's where the wind took it. Sara grabbed it out of the air and went through the phone.

"Get out of there!" Storm tried to take it, but vines came up from the concrete, stopping him from getting any closer to her. She froze on the spot when she found the picture.

"..........................................................................." she looked up at Storm. "You.............. are......... so................. _**DEAD**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Storm blinked. "Um...... I'm gonna run now."

Storm turned and ran off, Sara ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whew," I sighed. "Not me now."

Jay looked at me. "Were you purposely trying to do that?" I nodded.

"That way she won't be running after me anymore."

Jay took a step towards me, but one look from Blake and he took the step back. "Sorry...... Blake...." he said slowly.

Blake smiled and looked down at me. "That was cheating ya know."

"I know," I smiled up at him. "Wait....... no it wasn't!"

"How was it not cheating?"

"I can naturally control the air, so, it isn't counted as cheating," I poked my tongue out at him.

"It is in my book," Blake said.

"What book?"

"Smart alec."

"Naturally."  
"STORM GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Sara yell and I looked around Blake to see Sara chasing Storm back towards us.

I stepped in his way and he stopped right before he crashed into me. "Uh.... What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I smiled innocently and someone tapped him on the shoulder. Storm tried to run, but Sara grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, I walked back over to Blake.

"Storm......... YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara growled and lifted a blue fist.

"Sara, calm down!" Jay said and grabbed her fist, trying to ignore how cold it was. "It didn't mean anything so it shouldn't matter. Don't get so worked up over an accidental kiss."

Sara blinked at him and her fist returned to its normal skin color. The air was just getting chilly. "It didn't mean anything?"

Jay panicked. "That's not what I meant! I meant-"

"Save it," she mumbled and he let her fist go. "See ya tomorrow maybe," she walked around Jay and back towards her house.

"Sara, wait!" Jay called but she wasn't listening.

Jay was about to run after her, but Blake grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Bad idea," he muttered.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Just let her cool off," Blake said. "Otherwise she'll be like this longer than necessary."

Jay sighed and watched her walk off. I dropped my head, _**really**_ guilty. "Jay, I'm sorry," I murmured.

All three of the boys turned to look at me. "Huh?" Jay muttered.

"It was all my fault!" I replied, a little louder than before.

Jay sighed. "Forget about it- Hey, chill out! It's nothing to cry over! C-calm down, Skye!"

My legs were shaky and I fell to my knees, my hands over my eyes. "I screwed it all up for you. I'm so sorry!" tears ran down my face.

"Hey..... uh... Skye, it's okay..... calm down...." Jay didn't know what to do.

It was like I didn't hear him, I just kept crying.

"Blake, what do I do!?" Jay exclaimed.

Blake sighed and crouched beside me. "Skye, calm down, alright? Jay just said not to worry about it. So you shouldn't worry too much. Sara will be back to her old self soon. It's alright."

Jay and Storm blinked as I looked up and hugged Blake, still crying.

"Is she like this a lot?" Storm asked.

Blake nodded. "Especially this morning- Never mind."

"What happened this morning?" Jay asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"We're not going to forget it," Storm said, crossing his arms. "Tell us what happened!"

"I said- Skye, what are you doing?" Blake looked down at me undoing to knot on the bandanna.

I held my arm out, turning it and the bandanna fell from my wrist. Storm and Jay blinked when they saw the two extra cuts on my wrist. "Why did you.........?" Storm said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yesterday, when I saw my father," I murmured. "I was scared."

"You can't blame her," Blake said.

"Yeah I guess, but you gotta stop doing that," Storm mumbled. "If Sara saw it......."

"She'd go mental," Blake added the last part.

I looked up at Jay. "I am so sorry that I screwed it all up."

"I'm the one who said it," Jay sighed. "It's my fault."

"But I still made it happen..."

"And I'm the one that sent it on," Storm sighed.

"Let's just forget it," Jay yawned. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. See ya's."

Jay walked off towards his home, and Storm did the same after a wave good bye.

"Come on," Blake said to me. "On your feet."

I stood up and wiped the tears away. "Alright. Let's go."

Blake and I walked back towards his house, I was still upset about what happened, and I was also tired. I hoped Sara wouldn't run into my father while she was on her way home. He did say he was going to kill her....... And me.

"Skye, are you alright?" Blake asked as we walked in the front door.

"Worried."

"About?"

"Sara."

"Hey, no sweat," Blake smiled. "Jay will try and talk to her tomorrow-"

"No, not that!"

"What is it then?..... Oh... Your father...."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Sara is living next door to the man that needs to kill her and me."

"Things will be alright," Blake promised. "We'll get through it."

I nodded and tried to smile and get rid of my fears, knowing I would never try to cut myself again just because I was scared.

"Mum, dad, we're home!" Blake called.

No reply.

"Hmm.. that's funny," Blake muttered. "They should be at home."

We went to the kitchen to see if they were there, but we found a note on the table.

_**Gone out to dinner. Don't worry. We'll be home by morning.**_

_**Xx Mum and Dad**_

"Looks like we're here alone," I sighed, yawning a little.

Blake turned to me. "How can you be so tired all the time?"

"Well I did stay up last night cutting my wrists," I reminded him, although he cringed.

"Yeah... sorry," he muttered.

"Me too."

"Let's go to the lounge room and play Super Smash Brothers for a while," Blake smirked.

"I'll beat you again!" I poked my tongue out at him.

"We'll see about that."

Blake and I went to the lounge room and as soon as we walked in, we felt the heat.

"Damn! Does it have to be so hot in here!?" Blake complained.

"It's not so bad," I mumbled. "But that's just because of my fire element."

"You're lucky," he sighed. "When it's hot you can't feel it, when it's freezing you can warm up easily. That's not fair."

"Not my fault," I sighed. "I was born this way."

"But it's not like it's a bad thing," Blake said. "I like you either way. Powers or not."

"Thanks," I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead. He took his jacket off and we both sat down in front of the T.V., ready to play Super Smash Brothers.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE MY BABY!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck?" Blake muttered but I was already on my feet, running to the front door. Blake followed me and I ran out onto the front lawn, someone was holding a gun to a lady's head next door while the other guy put the baby in the car and jumped into the front seat to drive. The other guy with the gun got in and they drove out of the driveway, headed for the end of the street.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!!!" the lady screamed.

"Skye?" Blake asked as I took a step forward, one hand raised.

"They're not going anywhere," I growled and I lifted a tree out of the ground, making it land in front of the car and block the rest of the road.

The men got out. "What the..... How did that happen!?" one of them growled, he had a black mask over his head, the other guy was the same.

I walked over to them, ignoring Blake trying to get me to come back.

"Return the baby and I'll let you get out of here alive," I growled and the guys turned to look at me.

One of them held his gun up at me. "Get out of here, kid, and we won't have to kill you!"

"Go ahead and try," I smirked and put my arms out. "Free shot."

"Skye!" Blake yelled.

"Your funeral, kid!" they smiled and shot their bullets at me. I threw my arms forward and my hands slapped together. The wind pressure that came from it exploded towards them, taking the bullets back and hitting the guys in the shoulder, making them fall over.

Blake breathed and I walked closer to them. They held guns up at me but I kept walking.

"Get in the car, we'll drive around the tree!" the driver said and they jumped up. "This kid's a freak!"

They jumped in the car but I held up one hand and cut the engine with my electricity powers. They couldn't get away.

They got out again and grabbed the baby, holding a gun at it. "We'll shoot the baby."

"NO!" the lady screamed and tried running over, but Blake stopped her.

"It's alright," Blake said. "Skye has it covered."

I walked towards him. "I'll kill it!"

"You wouldn't," I said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be trying to kidnap it."

"I swear I'll shoot it!" he said, and his hand started shaking.

My left hand ignited and flames raced up to me elbow, he dropped the gun with fear and I reached him, my flaming hand up in his face. "What are you!?" he asked shakily.

"Human," I replied. "Give the baby back and I won't have to kill you."

_**BANG**_!

I cringed as a bullet from the other guy went through my shoulder, but it also hit the other guy, making him fall. I grabbed the baby and my left hand stopped burning. I spun around and glared at the guy. Blake ran over and I gave the baby to him, he went back to the lady and she took her child.

"Go back inside your house," Blake told her. She nodded and ran inside.

"I'll shoot you again, kid!" he threatened.

"You don't have the chance," I growled and my hand ignited again. I threw my hand forward and the flames turned into a flamethrower, shooting out and making the guy catch fire. I turned around and did the same to the other guy.

They cried out in pain as the fire burned their skin.

"Don't you dare try anything like that again," I growled. "Or I'll kill you." I made the fire stop and they jumped up. I used my wind powers to make the guns slide to my feet. "Blake!"

"Yeah?"

"Call the cops. These guys should be behind bars," I said and when they tried to run, I grabbed the guns. "DON'T MOVE!"

They stopped and turned around, putting their hands up.

"Get back here!" I growled and they walked towards me. I used my eyes to lift the tree out of the way so the cops could get into the street and I put the tree back where it came from. "Stay right where you are or I'll kill you both," I threatened, and I meant it.

I stood there for fifteen minutes, the guns raised, my arms never getting tired. The guys were still edgy. "Sit down," I ordered and they did as I said. Blake came out of the house and joined me.

"The cops are coming."

"What took you so long?"

"It got cold," he replied and I noticed his jacket was back on.

I heard sirens and four cop cars came up the street. They got out and held guns towards the guys and me.

"Drop the guns!" one cop ordered me and I put them on the ground while they put hand-cuffs on the guys, putting them in one car. "Take them to the police station," the cop said and one car drove off. Two cops approached me and I stood there calmly next to Blake. "Was it you who stopped those two?" the female cop asked and I nodded.

"How?" the male asked.

I shrugged. "It wasn't so hard."

"Where is the woman and her child?" the female asked. Blake pointed to the house she went into. The female cop walked over to the house to get them.

"That was some fine work, stopping them by yourself," the male cop said to me.

"Thanks. But it's easy when you have things you can use," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm not crazy, even the lady will tell the same story. But I used element powers to stop them."

The cop nearly laughed. "You're kidding. Prove it."

My hand ignited and he jumped back, I put the flame out. "Proof enough?" I asked.

He nodded and the female cop came back with the lady and her child. "Please explain what happened," the male cop asked. "My name is Constable James and this is Constable Sue."

The lady explained what happened and I waited patiently for her to finish. She turned to me. "Thank you so much for rescuing my baby. You were amazing!"

"Helping is what I used to do," I murmured.

"Sounds like we have a hero in our neighborhood," Sue smiled.

James narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you, by chance, the same young girl from Perth that used to assist the cops whenever there was a bank robbery?" he asked. "You look a lot like her."

I nodded. "Yep, that was me. Only then I had time to put a mask on and change my clothes so no one recognized me."

Sue nodded. "We will keep your identity a secret," I nodded my thanks. "And we really appreciate you taking the time to help out."

"It's a habit I can't shake off," I sighed. "I'm glad to help."

James nodded. "We better get going."

I nodded in return and the cops left. I turned and looked at the lady. "Maybe you should get your baby inside. It's a bit cold out here."

She nodded. "Thank you so much, once again."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"Thank you as well," she said to Blake. He nodded and she turned, going back to her house.

Blake and I stood on the street for a few minutes after she went inside.

"You used to help the police?" Blake asked.

I nodded. "But I was able to mask up then. People never knew who I really was. It was mostly night time so I could just sneak out and come back after."

"Wow. Like a superhero?"

"Not really. Let's go inside before you freeze," I sighed and took his hand in mine, leading him back to the house.

Blake closed the front door and we went back to the lounge room. "Damn!" Blake grumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Just got back in from a freezing cold street, walk in here and it's like...... Fire!"

I shrugged. "You know I don't notice these things."

"Yeah, but that's cause you have superpowers! As for me.... it's boiling!" He took his jacket off and put it on the couch.

"Still hot?" I asked.

"Yep."

I sighed. "You're weird."

"I'm only human."

"Then what am I?"

"_Super_ human! It's probably hotter than a flame!" He went to take his shirt off but hesitated. "Uh... you don't mind, right?"

"Uh.... no, go ahead. If it's hot you don't want to start sweating."

"Okay," he took his shirt off and put it with his jacket.

"Ready to play Super Smash Brothers?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied and sat next to me. I gave him one of the controllers and he chose Pikachu as soon as we started the game. I decided to kick his ass with my Pikachu.

We started fighting on Yoshie's Island and we both zapped each other, throwing things at each other and hitting each other head on. After a while, Blake's Pikachu was smashed.

"How come I can beat Jay, but not you?" Blake asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You're just shit at the game."

"Oh really?" Blake smiled and looked at me.

I nodded. "Yep. You suck. Maybe a little less than Jay."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome- HEY!"

I sat back up after Blake pushed me over. I glared at him. "That was so uncalled for!" I pushed him over.

"So was that!" Blake grumbled and sat back up.

"Payback," I smirked.

"Smart ass," he mumbled.

"Yep!" I looked at him. "What? Don't start acting like a stubborn child."

"I'm not a child."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not- SKYE!" Blake sat up again after I pushed him over, he pushed me back.

"SEE? You are a child!" I sat and sat back up.

"So are you," he smirked.

"I know. At least I admit it," I smirked as well.

Blake and I smirked at each other for a few seconds, but then Blake leaned towards me. I leaned back towards him and we kissed, for the second time.

We broke apart and I looked at him. "Do you think Sara will forgive what happened earlier?"

"Why are you thinking about that now?" Blake asked me. I shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Maybe........ Maybe not......"

"I hope she does," I sighed. "I didn't mean to make her get so angry....."

"Hey, it was Jay that said it didn't mean anything......" Blake pointed out.

"True... But it was my fault they even kissed."

"You were acting like a kid, what more can you expect."

"Shut up!"

"Okay," Blake smiled and kissed me again. I growled.

_Great way to shut up_, I sighed. His hand came up and rested on my cheek, the one with the bruises from my father's beating. Strangely, it didn't hurt. My arms came up around his neck and the kiss deepened a little. I was a little glad Blake's parents weren't home to catch us like this.

Blake broke the kiss. "Do you have to make yourself heat up so much!?" he complained.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Accident."

"I'm sure."

"Yep."

Blake shrugged. "Do you know how lucky we are that my parents might not be home until morning?"

"Yep."

"We'd be dead if they walked in the door right now."

"Yeah..... mostly because you don't have your shirt on."

"Oh yeah........ I forgot about that......." he looked over his shoulder at the couch where his shirt and jacket were. "Oh well. We won't get caught so it's all good."

I smiled, but then Blake's stomach growled. I laughed. "Come on, we'll go see what's in the fridge," I said and stood up, helping him up. We walked to the kitchen and I opened the fridge, looking around for food.

"Anything worth eating?" Blake asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Not really," I sighed. "Unless you feel like eating leftovers from last night's spaghetti bollonaize?"

"I'll pass," Blake muttered. "It made me sick."

"Well that's about it," I shut the fridge door and turned around to look at Blake. "Uh....... I could have run into you ya know."

"I know," he smiled. "I just wanted to see if you would."

"Meanie."

"Yep. I still remember the first time you ran into me. You nearly fell over!"

I growled. "That wasn't my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"That matters..... why?"

I shrugged. "But it wasn't my fault!"

"So..... what, the magic leprechauns made you run into me?"

"............................................................ Yes?"

"Nice try," he smirked.

"Yep."

Blake leaned down and kissed me again. His stomach was warm as he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, I felt my own body heating up. Blake felt it right away and broke away, but didn't move me away. "What are you, embarrassed or something?"

"No."

"Then why do you heat up every time I kiss you?"

"..................... I really don't know." I made my body cool down again. "Better?"

"A little," he smiled and kissed me again. He lifted me up and put me on the bench, it was cold so I heated up again.

"Would you stop that," Blake laughed, breaking away again.

"Sorry! The bench is cold!" I complained.

"Oh, right....."

"So it's not my fault!"

"Okay, okay," he smiled and his hands were on either side of me. He kissed me again and my arms came up around his neck.

"Blake, Skye, sorry we're home late- Oh my goodness!"

Blake broke away from me extremely fast and I let go of him. He took a step back and I jumped off the bench, we both blinked at Blake's mother, startled.

"Blake..... Skye...... What are you two doing?"

"Uh...................................................................................................." was all we could say.

Blake's father walked in. "What is this?"

"Nothing!" Blake said.

"Where is your shirt, young man!?" his father demanded.

"On... the... couch," Blake replied. "It was hot in the lounge room and we got hungry so we came in the kitchen."

"And then you decide to start kissing each other!?" Blake's mother exclaimed.

"What!?!?!?!" Blake's father growled. "I thought I said I didn't want you two doing this kind of stuff!?"

"Uh....... yeah........." Blake laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry......"

All I could do was hang my head, trying not to meet Blake's parent's eyes.

"You ask us if she can stay with us and the moment we're out of the house late at night you decide to stick your tongue down her throat!?" Blake's father was mad.

"Uh..............."

"Honey, go get your shirt back on," his mother said to Blake. He nodded and left my side to go get his shirt.

"Skye, we let you stay in this house because you were abused by your father and had nowhere else to stay," Blake's father said. "And then we catch you like this!?"

"I'm sorry........" I murmured, but my voice failed.

Blake came back, just putting his shirt back on. "Hey, don't go blaming her," he said.

"Why not!?" Blake's father growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick her out of this house!"

"Because I'll go where she goes!" Blake challenged. "If you kick her out, I leave too."

I was scared, not sure what would happen now.

"Don't get smart with me, young man!" Blake's father growled, walking over to him.

Blake looked at his father, not even flinching. "You've never stopped me before. I'm not swearing at you so you can't hit me."

His father growled again and his fists clenched, it was just a little bit funny when I realized Blake had to look down to see his father. Blake out-grew his own dad! "Don't tempt me, Blake!"

"We have a deal," Blake said and walked over to me again. "Besides, what's wrong with me and Skye?"

"She's living under our roof and you're in a relationship," his father replied. "How do we know you won't decide to get her pregnant while we're not home!?"

"I won't," Blake said simply. "I won't screw up her life like that."

_That's good_, I thought.

"And I don't feel like getting murdered by Sara," Blake decided to add.

_I forgot about that_, I thought. _Yeah, she would kill him. After I did_.

"We can't trust you two alone anymore," Blake's father growled.

"We're not kids," Blake said. "Are you trying to say we're not allowed to be teenagers?"

"No, you're allowed to go to parties and all, but this kind of relationship, I will not allow!" his father argued.

"Why not?" Blake dared to ask. "Because you weren't allowed a relationship when you were my age?"

His father was growling a little loudly, I was scared.

"You can't stop me from loving Skye," Blake said simply. "It's impossible." He looked at me, I lifted my head slightly to look back at him.

"But, don't you think you're going a little too far with this relationship?" his mother asked.

"No," Blake replied. "It won't get too far so don't worry."

Blake's father was still growling, my head dropped again.

"Fine, she can stay," his father growled. "But I will not tolerate seeing you two with this sort of behavior again!"

"You didn't even see us," Blake said. "Mum did."

"It doesn't matter! Go to bed, both of you!"

"Fine..." Blake muttered. "Come on, Skye."

I followed Blake out of the kitchen and passed his parents. He stopped at my door and turned around, hugging me. "Don't worry," he said. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry..." I murmured.

"Don't worry," he repeated and let me go, kissing me on the forehead. "Good night."

"Night," I said and he went to his room. I walked into my room and shut the door before going over to my bed. I lied down and it took me at least ten minutes before I eventually fell asleep.

"Sara, wait! Would you at least let me explain!?"

"Would you at least _**LEAVE ME ALONE**_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sara snapped at Jay.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded," Jay insisted.

Sara tried to close the front door on him, but he held it open. She made it freeze up, but he walked in, ignoring the coldness that surrounded Sara. "Please just let me explain."

Sara growled. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want. I couldn't care less." She turned and walked to the lounge room, Jay followed her. She sat down on one of the recliner chairs and rested her feet up on the new coffee table, another glass one.

"Sit down and start talking," Sara muttered and Jay sat down on the couch.

"Sara........ I...... I'm sorry about what happened last night. The kiss was unintentional and I didn't think it meant anything."

"And?"

"I don't know why you're so mad about it," Jay said. "Don't you think the same?"

"............................................................................................................................................................."

Jay blinked. "Sara..... I've been meaning to tell you something for a while......" he gulped.

"What?" Sara growled, rolling her eyes and leaning her head back to look at the roof.

"Well..... Uh....... Um........... You see-"

"Just hurry up!" Sara snapped. "Finish what you're gonna say so you can leave!"

"Sara... I................" He sighed, not sure how to tell her.

"You _**what**_!?" Sara growled.

Jay took a deep breath. "You remember how Skye and Storm asked what I thought about you, and then they asked you?"

"Yeah, what of it!?"

"Well...... I.............."

Sara took a deep breath to control her temper, but everything was getting _**really**_ cold and her hands became tight fists.

"Well......." Jay wasn't sure anymore, but he knew he had to say it, now or never. "Sara, I really love you!"

Sara's hands weren't tight fists anymore, her whole body went into shut-down-mode. "You........" her voice was shaky. "You................................ _**YOU WHAT**_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Jay flinched. "I'm sorry I-"

"Jay, what the fuck!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sara jumped to her feet, the room reached at least nearly -60 degrees. "We've been friends for _**how**_ long and you tell me _**THAT**_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I've loved you ever since we became friends!" Jay admitted. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how....... And then Skye noticed................"

"Skye!" Sara growled. "Why didn't she tell me!?" she was growling to herself.

Jay was shaking. "I don't know..... But......... I'm sorry....."

Sara seemed to calm down a lot. Her eyes were no longer flashing with fury, they were their normal calm blue and green gaze that she always had showing when she was happy or hyperactive. "Jay, you should have told me sooner," she said.

"Huh?" Jay was confused by her sudden change of mood.

"Last night when Skye and Storm asked the questions, I was blinking at you because I had no way of being able to answer with my cheeks burning with embarrassment!"

".................................... I don't get it......."

Sara sighed and walked over to him, sitting beside him. "You're still an idiot, like always." She had a smile on her face.

"I know....................... Why are you so happy? It's creepy!"

"Jay, I love you too," she said. "That's why you should have told me sooner!"

"Um....... Okay......." Jay didn't know what to do now. Sara did.

"Chill out," she said and took his hand with her own. He looked at his hand, it was frozen, all because she was freezing. "So, does this mean we're going out now?" she asked.

"I guess so...." Jay murmured and his eyes widened when he noticed her face a little closer to his.

"Good," she smiled and leaned up to him.

Jay was confused at the start, but quickly caught on. He smirked and leaned down. Their lips connected and they kissed for at least five or more seconds. They broke apart and they both had smirks on their faces.

"So, you forgive me?" Jay asked.

"As long as you don't say _**that**_ kiss meant nothing," she said.

"Of course it meant something," he replied and she hugged him.

"Then I forgive you," she said in a childish voice.

"Good," he said.

Sara let him go and looked up at him again, he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Hey, Sara. What's happening- WHOLY SHIT! GUYS GET IN HERE!"

"Why, what's going on-"

Sara and Jay broke apart and looked up at their friends, their eyes wide with shock. "Shit," Sara muttered.

Storm and Joel blinked at them, then the rest of us came in. "What's going on?" Cody asked.

"They...... just..........." Joel mumbled.

"They just what!?" Heath asked.

"Don't say it!" Sara growled.

"They...."

"DON'T."

"Just......"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kissed....."

Sara was silent as she watched the expression of her friends.

I walked in from behind Joel. "Really?" I asked in a kids voice.

"Yep," Storm said, he had a smile on his face. "I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAY I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, now shut up, dude," Jay said.

"When did he get so serious-like?" Kaleb asked. Joel shrugged.

"That's not normal," Cody said.

"No kidding," Nick murmured.

Blake came in to stand beside me. "Way to go, Jay."

Sara glared at Blake, he just smiled in return.

Sara suddenly smirked. "Oh yeah... guys... I almost forgot..... I have a surprise for you.. from my mother.... come on outside and I'll show you," Sara stood up. "Skye, you stay here with Jay."

Sara walked to the back door and the guys followed her, I watched Blake follow her as well, confused.

"What's that about?" I asked Jay. He shrugged. "Oh yeah... Are you and her going out now?" He nodded. "Awesome! I knew you'd finally tell her one day."

"SARA!" I heard Joel's voice.

"THAT'S FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaleb yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF SURPRISE IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Storm complained.

Jay and I walked out the back and saw the guys in the pool, little icebergs floating around as well. It looked very cold, and fun. The guys were freezing, thanks to Sara.

"SKYE! GET IN HERE!" Blake said. "HELP US STOP FREEZING TO DEATH!"

"Okay!" I smiled and ran over to the pool, jumping up and made a huge splash, splashing the boys with the freezing cold water.

"HEY!" Shaun complained.

"Sorry," I smirked, but I realized how cold it was and my body started heating up. The water heated up as well.

"That's better," Storm smiled. "It's not cold now- SKYE!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" I asked.

"IT'S TOO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COOL DOWN A LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm yelled.

"Oh... sorry....... I didn't realize," I mumbled, making it cool down a little bit.

"Dammit Skye!" Sara growled. "You ruined my fun!"

"It's not my fault I heat up everything around me."

"Then get out!"

"NO!" the guys yelled.

"Okay," I said and climbed out of the pool, now dripping wet.

"GET BACK IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the guys complained as Sara made it cold again.

Sara smiled. "Thank you, Skye."

"You're welcome," I smiled back, watching Storm climb out, freezing. I stood up and walked over to Storm, smiling at him.

"Hi," he said, shaking.

"Hi," I said. "You're not allowed out of the pool. Back in you go," I put my arms up and pushed him back in the pool, making him splash water all over the others.

I looked at Jay, he was trying not to laugh.

"Jay, get your ass in here!" Blake called. "If we have to freeze then so do you!"

"Tempting......." Jay made it look like he was thinking. "Hmm............ No, I don't think so."

Sara smirked. "Oh really? Skye, a little help please."

"OKAY!" I smiled and ran over to Jay, he tried backing away but I grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the pool. It didn't help when he was that tiny bit stronger than me.

"How long does it take to drag someone into the pool!?" Sara whined. "Hurry up!"

"He's too strong!" I grumbled and tried pulling him again. "It's not fair!"

"I'm not going in!" Jay said.

"Oh yes you are!" I replied and started heating up.

"OW!" Jay yelped. "Okay, okay! Just cool down!"

"Yay!" I smiled and dragged him over to the pool, he still resisted. I looked at him. "Okay, jump in."

Jay smirked. "Sure." He picked me up and jumped in the pool, making me go in too.

"Damn you!" I growled and he poked his tongue out at me. "It's freezing!"

"Then warm up!" Heath said.

"Okay, if I have to," I sighed and started warming up, making the water warmer.

Sara grumbled. "Fine. Jay, heads up!"

Jay looked up and was pulled under water as Sara jumped in and landed on him. They both came back up and Sara had a huge grin.

"You... are... so... mean," Jay said slowly.

"Yep!" Sara smirked. "Deal with it."

"Fine."

"Fuck you!" she said in a childish voice. Jay gave her the finger and she crossed her arms stubbornly. "You're so rude."

"Yep," Jay smiled. "Deal with it."

"I will."

"They really are an odd couple," Kaleb muttered. "But perfect for each other: Kids."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KIDS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jay and Sara yelled at him and the pool started getting cold, but the heat was still there so smoke started rising from the water.

"You two," Kaleb replied simply.

Sara crossed her arms again and Jay gave him the finger.

"Yep. Definitely kids," Cody agreed. "Who feels like burning something?"

"I do!" Joel smiled.

"Can we!?" I exclaimed. "I can light it!"

"We know you can," Joel smiled a little more. "Which is even better that you have fire powers."

"Fire boys," Sara muttered.

"Yep!" Cody and Joel smirked.

"Well, let's go to Cleeland and burn down another classroom before it gets completely fixed," I suggested.

Everyone, even Sara and Jay, lit up by the idea. "Let's go!" Shaun said.

"When we dry off," Heath pointed out.

We all got out of the pool and I controlled the wind to blow in our direction, making us dry quicker, but the air was cold because Sara was.

Once we were all dry we left the house, crept past my house and went up towards Cleeland High.

"So, what are we gonna burn?" Cody asked.

"Dunno," I muttered. "You think of something."

"How about the maths room?" Sara suggested.

"Sure," Joel said.

"Anything just so long as we get to blow up something," Nick said.

We made it to Cleeland and we snuck onto the grounds without anyone from the street noticing. We went into the middle of the school and found two maths rooms next to each other.

"So, how do we get the fire started?" Heath asked.

"A few trees might help," Blake said and looked at me.

"Don't tell me I gotta do everything!?" I rolled my eyes and turned to the thickest tree. I raised my hand and the tree came out of the ground. I turned it horizontally and threw it towards one of the windows. It smashed and the tree went through it and into one of the classrooms.

"That was AWESOME!" Storm smiled.

"I know," I smiled and picked up another tree.

"Throw it! Throw it!" Jay and Storm chanted.

I threw it into the other maths room window and then picked up a few more trees and stuck them into the classrooms.

"Now for the fire," Joel and Cody were smiling widely.

"So your whole idea was for _**me**_ to do this!?" I muttered.

"Yep. Pretty much."

I sighed.

"Set it on fire!" Cody and Joel said. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Okay, okay," I said and my hand lit on fire.

"WAIT!" Jay said, running back to us after disappearing. He was carrying two tubs in his hands.

"Uh..... Jay?" Sara said.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get those? And what are they?"

"It's petrol!" Jay smiled. "I saw it over there. Can we use it!?"

"Sure," I smiled back. "Just put one in either room and I'll blow it up when you get out."

"You're not gonna blow it up while I'm in there, are you?" Jay asked nervously.

"Hell no!" I laughed. "I wouldn't do that unless I wanted to kill you!"

"I'll do it if you're scared," Blake said.

"I'm not scared!" Jay replied instantly.

"Fine. You put one in one classroom, I'll put the second one in the other classroom," Blake murmured. Jay nodded and gave him a petrol tub. They climbed up to the windows like monkeys and into the classrooms.

We waited for a few moments and then they came back and ran over to us. "Okay, good to go!" Blake smiled.

I nodded and lifted both my hands.

"What are you doing!?" we heard a voice and we spun around to see a teacher from Cleeland. She wasn't happy.

"Um....................." Heath said.

"We should get out of here," Nick whispered.

"Get off this campus immediately!" the teacher growled. "I am reporting you vandalizers to the police!"

"Try it, you don't know our names," Sara smirked. "Blow it," she looked at me.

I nodded and my hands ignited. I turned back around and lifted my arms, my hands pointed at the classrooms. In seconds, the fire extended like a stream and blew into the classrooms. There was a massive explosion and the teacher fell over.

"Leg it!" Cody said and we all ran off before the teacher could get back up.

"That was so funny!" Joel smiled. "That explosion was massive! I wonder how long Cleeland's gonna be out of work."

"Well those trees will keep the fire going so it might burn down the school," I pointed out.

Cody shrugged. "It's Cleeland. We couldn't care less what happens to them."

"Yeah, but either they get a long school holiday or they come to Dandy High," Kaleb said.

"SHIT!" Joel growled.

"I'll smash em all," Jay smirked. "None of em get on Dandy campus."

"I'll help," Storm said.

"Me too!" Sara smirked.

"Count me in," Blake said.

Everyone else agreed.

"I'm bored!"

"Calm down, Sara," I sighed. "We have no choice but to come here."

"But school sucks!" Sara whined. "Why couldn't the suspension be longer!?"

"It's not like we even asked for a suspension," Nick said.

Sara crossed her arms. "I don't wanna be here."

It had been a week and our suspension was off, which meant we had to come back to school. We didn't even get into trouble for the explosion in Cleeland grounds.

Blake suddenly passed a note across the table to me. I unfolded it and read it.

_**I almost forgot. Last week when you saved that baby. What happened to the bullet wound you got? There was no blood or anything. I forgot all about it because you didn't notice it.....**_

I looked at him with a smirk and wrote under what he wrote. I passed it back to him and he read it.

_**I only bleed from self-inflicted wounds. Other injuries heal up before I have time to worry about them. But there is only one way the injuries stay there, and not from self-inflicted wounds.**_

Blake wrote on it and passed it back.

_**Which would be.......................?**_

I wrote on it and sent it back.

_**Never mind.**_

Blake looked at me with a questioning glance, I shook my head. "Why won't you tell me?" he whispered.

"You don't need to know," I replied.

"I want to," he said.

"Too bad."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not important. Just another power thing."

"Which is?"

"Never mind!"

"Okay. Sorry."

I smiled and we barely managed to get through the day. Sluts came over at lunchtime and flirted with Storm, Nick and Shaun, but the guys quickly told them to get fucked by some other guy. They left in a bad mood.

It was after school and soon enough, we'd had dinner and headed for bed. I was tired after putting up with school again. And tomorrow was another day of school.

"Morning Skye."

"Morning," I yawned as I walked into the kitchen and saw Blake's mother there, making something. "Blake not up yet?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "If he's not careful he'll sleep in and you'll be late for school."

"I'll go wake him up," I offered and went to Blake's room. I opened the door. "Blake, you still asleep?"

I walked in and shut the door, looking around. "Blake?" I muttered. _Where is he_? I thought. I walked over to his bed and saw a piece of paper on it. I picked it up and read it.

_**If you want your precious boyfriend back you have to come and get him. Signed: Your dad's workers.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I growled and clenched my fists, the paper getting scrunched up. I threw the piece of paper into Blake's bag and walked back out to the kitchen. "Um.... Blake left a note saying he went to Jay's earlier so they could go to school. He said sorry."

"Oh, okay," his mother said. "Would you like a lift to school?"

"No thanks. I'll walk," I replied and I went to my room, grabbed my bag and walked out of the house.

When I got out of the street I ran towards home. They had Blake, and I had to get him back before he got hurt.

I reached my old home and walked right in. "Mum!?"

"Skye, is that you!?" I heard her and she ran to the front door to see me. "Where have you been!? We've been worried sick-"

"Where's dad?"

"What?"

"Where's dad?"

"He's at work. Why?"

"Where is that?"

"In Sunbury. An hour from here maybe more."

"Give me directions."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"Okay...." my mother went to the kitchen and came back with a piece of paper. "This is the directions you should take. It's the quickest way. Why do you want to go to Sunbury? Do you want a lift?"

"No," I replied and turned for the door. "I just need to see him......" _So I can rip his fucken throat out_! I thought with a growl.

"Um... alright. How are you getting there?"

"I'll ask someone for a ride."

"I could-"

"Not you." I walked out. "Thanks. See ya."

"Skye...." she murmured but I ran off.

I ran down David Street but I stopped when I saw a dark blue Subaru car pull up at a front lawn a few houses down. It was pretty cool, an air vent thing at the top of the hood, cool rims, tinted windows, it was packed with power. A guy and a girl jumped out, bottles of beer in their hands. They left the car on and went inside. I smiled and ran over to the car, shutting the passenger door and jumping in the driver's seat. I was glad I knew how to drive, and I was thankful that it was an easy steal and an easy way to get to Blake.

I put the car into gear and put my foot on the accelerator, turning the wheel and making the car do a U turn and I drove up the street. _I'll need help_, I thought. _Sara would be my first option_.

I drove up to the school and parked the car. I locked it and took the keys with me, walking up the path and I found my friends sitting at the wall where they always were in the mornings.

"Hey, Skye," Storm smiled. "Where's Blake?"

"My dad took him," I replied. "I'm going to get him but I need help....... Who feels like ditching school and coming to Sunbury with me?"

"ME!" Sara yelled, jumping up.

"Yep. I need you to come anyway," I nodded.

"I'll come," Jay said. "Blake's a mate, I won't let him get taken by nobody."

I nodded. "Alright. One more person."

"Why one more?" Cody asked.

"It's a five seater car that I managed to steal," I sighed. "And I need a seat for Blake when we get him back."

All the guys said they wanted to come, but I didn't know who to take.

Sara sighed. "Storm, you should come."

"Why him!?" Shaun complained.

"Because he's sensible in times of trouble. You guys aren't," Sara replied. "And we can't take all of you."

"But what about that stone thing?" Heath asked.

"We don't know what'll happen there," I murmured. "But yeah, Storm, come on."

Storm nodded and walked over to me, Jay and Sara.

"See ya guys," I said.

"Have fun at school while we go rescue Blake," Sara waved.

"Don't you dare even think of smashing Justin until we get back!" Jay said. "Or I'll kick your asses."

"Fine," Nick crossed his arms.

"Let's go," I said and we headed for the car.

"That's the car you stole!?" Storm exclaimed and I nodded. I jumped in the driver's seat, Sara called dibs on the passenger seat. Storm and Jay had to sit in the back.

"Skye?" Jay said.

"Hmm?" I muttered as I put the keys in the ignition and started the car up.

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Yep. I got here didn't I?"

"Where did you learn how to drive?" Storm asked.

"Grand Theft Auto video game," I replied.

"Oh.... shit......" Jay said and we all put seatbelts on.

"Is this a safe idea?" Sara asked. "How fast are we gonna go?"

"As fast as the car _**can**_ go," I said and put the car into gear, slamming my foot on the accelerator and the car was gone, leaving skid marks on the ground.

Jay and Storm yelled with fear and Sara winded down her window, sticking her head out. "WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and quickly grabbed her hat to stop it from falling off. She put it on her seat.

"Sara!" I said and she came back in.

"Yeah?"

I gave her a piece of paper. "I need you to tell me where to go."

"Um........... Is that a good idea?" she muttered.

"Just tell me which streets I need to take," I said.

"Alright. Go down the Princess Highway."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!?" Jay exclaimed when he saw the smirk on my face.

"Who wants some proper Grand Theft Auto?" I asked.

"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay and Storm yelled.

"I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara smiled.

"Alright," I smirked and turned onto the Princess Highway, following the sign that said 'CITY'.

I made the car go faster and I swerved in and out of lanes, dodging cars and beeping when I past a slow driver. Sara had her head out the window again, giving everybody the finger as I past them.

"SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm yelled.

"Do you want to get to Blake quickly or not!?" I snapped. "Because I want to get him out of there before my faggot father hurts him! Now stop back-seat-driving or you can walk back to school!"

Jay and Storm shut up, scared.

I sped down the Princess Highway and followed Sara's directions until we reached the city.

"Where to now?" I asked her.

"Turn right into Peel Street and follow it to Flemington Road," Sara replied.

"Where the fuck is Peel Street!?" I growled.

Sara looked out the window. "Um...... This street! Turn right!"

I turned right, skidding a little and I went down the street, but I didn't find Flemington Road.

"Where are we!?" I asked.

"Um...................................... Not on Peel Street?" Sara muttered.

"You said it was this street!" I sighed. I slowed down and looked up at a sign, it said Victoria Street.

"We're on Victoria Street," I said. "How do we get to Peel Street?"

"I don't know!" Sara sighed. "THERE! TURN LEFT!"

I turned left when I saw the sign and I hit the gas, making Jay and Storm scared again. I found Flemington Road.

"Now just follow this street onto the Tullamarine Freeway, Bulla Road, Sunbury Road and Macedon Street to Sunbury," Sara said. "Apparently it's one long street."

I nodded and dodged in and out of cars, glad we weren't in the city anymore. We followed the road for ages, I thought we would have missed Sunbury altogether. It had been forty five minutes that I had been driving from Dandenong and I saw a sign that said 'Sunbury', so I followed it.

We finally got to Sunbury and I looked at Sara, her head out the window again, looking around at the country town. "Sara, where to now?" I asked.

She came back in and looked at the paper. "Um...... Follow Riddell Road until you find Outlook Drive and to the end of the street should be the place."

"Okay," I said and I drove through a red light.

"Skye, how many times are you going to do that!?" Jay said.

"Do what?"

"That was your third traffic violation in less than four blocks!" Jay said.

"And?"

Jay sighed. "Slow down a little!"

"Okay," I changed gears and went a tad bit faster.

"I said SLOW DOWN!"

"AND I SAID NO BACK-SEAT-DRIVING OR YOU CAN WALK BACK HOME!" I yelled back at him, he was quiet. "Look, we need to find Blake. I wanted you guys to come and help me because you're easier to ask for help. You cooperate easier than the others. So please don't irritate me and just stay quiet until we get there!"

"Sorry," Jay said.

"Me too," I sighed and dodged a few more cars, but slowed down a little bit.

I drove down Riddell Road and we found Outlook Drive. "Alright. There's the warehouse," I murmured. "We'll need to be careful when we get in there. Sara, you and me especially."

"I know," Sara said and I drove to the end of the street, looking up at the huge building.

I parked the car in amongst a bunch of trees and we all got out, sneaking over to the big front doors of the building.

Sara was taking deep breaths. "You alright?" I asked.

"Skye, I've wanted to ask you..." Sara said. "Because you have powers like me, can you transform as well?"

I nodded slowly. "What do you transform into?" I asked.

"You'll see," Sara smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"You'll see," Sara and I both said at the same time.

We snuck into the building and crept around, looking for Blake.

After a while we sat down behind a bunch of metal boxes. "This is useless!" Sara whispered. "I'm transforming. We'll find Blake easier that way."

"I agree," I said and we both looked at the guys.

"Can you look after our clothes?" Sara asked.

"WHAT!?" Jay and Storm exclaimed. "Uh....... What are you talking about?"

Sara and I looked at each other. "They'll be a bit shocked," Sara sighed.

"They'll get over it," I murmured. "Let's just hurry up."

Sara and I nodded and we both crouched down. In moments we blew up into balls of fur. I stretched my four legs and climbed out of my clothes, shaking them off. Sara was the same. She was an Arctic Wolf, one of the prettiest wolves ever known. I was a Bengal Tiger, one of the prettiest tigers ever known.

"Uh......................" Jay and Storm backed away.

I looked at them and picked up my clothes in my teeth, walking over to them and dropping the clothes on the ground in front of them. If I could talk to them, I would. Sara dumped her clothes with mine and she nudged them with her nose.

"You want us to look after them?" Storm asked.

We rolled our eyes, we had said that before transforming. We nodded and they picked up our clothes, shoving them in their bags.

I turned to Sara and she nodded, beginning to sniff around. "Damn!" she growled, only I could understand her. "I don't know Blake's scent very well!"

"I do," I smiled.

"Obviously," Sara rolled her eyes. "You pick up his scent."

I nodded and sniffed the ground. I had my nose to the ground and I walked out from behind the metal boxes and the others followed.

"I have his scent," I growled to Sara. "Come on!"

Sara nodded and turned to the guys, wagging her tail in the direction I was walking. She turned back and followed me, the guys didn't know what else to do but follow.

"This is creepy," Storm said to Jay.

I growled over my shoulder. "Look out! People are coming!"

I quickly hid in the shadows and Sara nudged the guys in the same direction.

"What are you kids doing in here!?"

I growled and looked out to see two adults come over and grab Storm and Jay. "You shouldn't be here!" one of them growled.

The other guy saw Sara. "Nice dog you've got. Come here doggy," he said, patting his knees.

"I'll kill this guy!" Sara growled, walking over to him. I wasn't going to stop her, I was only disappointed that I didn't have popcorn.

Sara strolled over to the guy patting his knees, Jay and Storm looked worried.

"Good boy," the guy smiled.

"That's it!" Sara snarled and threw her head back, letting out a loud howl.

"That's not a dog!" Jay smiled. "That's my wolf."

"You own a wolf!?" the guy that held Storm asked. "They don't live in Australia!"

"Mine does," Jay smiled.

The guy that held Jay stepped back a little and Sara looked at him. "Come on, we're going to take you boys to Mr. Cassidy so he can deal with you! Your wolf better not attack us!"

_I wouldn't be so sure of that_, I thought.

Sara growled and when the guys started dragging Storm and Jay off, she snarled and leaped at them, biting down on one of the guy's arms. She leaped onto the other guy and Storm and Jay jumped back. Sara jumped over to her friends. "Skye, you go find Blake!" Sara called, knowing no one else would understand. While the men were focused on Sara attacking them, I snuck out from the shadows and ran towards the rest of the building to find Blake. This would be risky, I didn't know if the stone would affect me in this form.

I managed to get past so many guards it was crazy. I loved being a tiger, stalking through the shadows and creeping past everybody.

"Would you let me out of here already!"

My ears pricked as I recognized the voice. _Blake_! I thought and dashed into the shadows. I peered around a corner, ears up and my body tense. I saw a glass wall with a door and I saw Blake in the room, tied to a chair.

"Shut up, kid!" it was my dad that was standing in front of him. My father hit him with one fist and put duck tape over his mouth. He turned and walked out of the door, going towards some random place.

I looked around before running over to the room. I walked in and shut the door, going to the blinds that were hanging in front of the wall. I held the twisty thing with my teeth and turned it, shutting the blinds.

Blake muttered something and I walked over to him, smiling. He just blinked at me, shocked and frightened.

I sighed and walked behind the chair. I unsheathed my claws and sliced the ropes, freeing his arms. He brought his arms up and took the duck tape off his mouth. "What the fuck is a tiger doing here?!" he exclaimed.

I walked around the chair and jumped up, tackling him to the ground, purring. I licked his face and he tried pushing me off.

"Get off me!" he growled. "Stupid tiger!"

I jumped back and sat down, blinking at him. _This isn't working_, I thought. _How do I let him know it's me_- My eyes crossed a computer at the end of the room. I got up and walked over to it, jumping up on the chair and putting my massive paw on the mouse.

Blake stood up and watched me move the mouse, click a button and Microsoft Windows opened up.

"It's a pretty tamed tiger," he muttered. "But what's it doing here?"

I brought my claws back out and used them to type.

Blake walked over and read it.

_**Blake it me Skye.............. Im in tiger fom......... Im her to help ou........... Sara nd Ja nd Stom ar keepng a fe peopl busy.....**_

Stupid not being able to type properly with claws! Blake looked at me and I looked back at him. "Why don't you just become human again if you can't talk?" he murmured.

I shook my head and went back to the keyboard.

_**No way in hel.....**_

"Why not?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell me it's you and then you change back or however you've turned into a tiger?"

_**Jay and Sorm hav my cloths........... Saras tooo.................**_

Blake was confused. "What!?"

_**i aint changin bak........ i dont feel lik freezin and standin in font of ou when i dont hav fuckn cothes.....**_

Blake shrugged. "I care why?"

I growled and tackled him.

"Okay, I get your point!" he said and I let him stand up. He erased everything I typed. "How are we getting out of here?"

I pricked my ears when I heard footsteps. "MR. CASSIDY! THERE'S AN ARCTIC WOLF RUNNING AROUND WITH TWO KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's Sara, isn't it?" Blake asked me. I looked at him over my shoulder and nodded with a smile.

I walked towards the door and jumped up, pressing the handle down and the door opened. I looked at Blake and growled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said and followed me.

I looked out and saw a few guys running away from something. Blake looked out and he saw a white wolf jump up and pounce on them. They yelled in fear as Sara bit down on one of their arms.

"What the!?" Blake said. "Is she planning on killing them!?"

I shrugged and walked out, trotting a little, walking towards Sara and the men, Blake had to run a little to keep up with me. Tigers are pretty fast in a walk.

"AH! IT'S A TIGER AS WELL!" one of them yelled.

I smiled and bent my head down, sniffing his face. He froze and looked at me, a huge tiger's face right in front of his own. He laughed nervously. "Uh..... Good kitty?"

I growled and took in a breath, letting out a massive roar, scaring the shit out of him. Even the bravest man on Earth can't stand up to a tiger, and roaring was even scarier. I loved it!

"Skye, that's creepy!" Sara growled.

"Hey, you got to howl!" I growled back.

"So?"

"So, I get to roar!"

"Fine! Can I kill this guy? I'm hungry."

"Sure. I'm not gonna stop ya. Just leave my father to me," I said.

"Of course," Sara bowed a little and bit down on the back of one of the guy's throats. In one SNAP, he was dead, and blood was all over Sara's muzzle.

"AH! MY BEAUTIFUL MUZZLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara whined, trying to lick it off. "MY MUZZLE IS STAINED WITH RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WHITE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chill out and have your meal," I said and walked over to Blake. "Then we can grab that stone and get out."

"Fine," Sara said and took a chunk out of the guy's neck, swallowing it down quickly. "BLEH!" she growled. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Then let's go."

"GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Storm and Jay and I turned my head to look at them. Even Blake was grossed out.

"You just killed that guy and nearly ate him!" Storm exclaimed.

Sara rolled her eyes and came to follow us. "Skye, lead the way," Sara growled. "All I can smell is blood."

"Me too, thanks," I replied but I was able to catch other smells. I followed one I knew well and I walked the way he went, the others followed me.

"Good to see ya, man," Jay said to Blake. "How'd you get kidnapped?"

"I was asleep," Blake muttered.

I snapped my head around to glare at them and I growled quietly. They were quiet and I moved swiftly into a crouch, stalking across the ground as we came to a corner. Sara was the same, the guys leaned their backs against the wall. I peered around the corner and I saw my father, talking to two men.

"IT WAS A WOLF WE SWEAR!" one of them said to my father, he wasn't pleased.

"Wolves don't live in Australia!" he said.

"Well that kid with the black hair said it was his wolf," I recognized them as the ones Sara attacked earlier.

"Kid?" my father echoed. "What did he look like?"

"There was two of them," the other guy said. "Both had black hair. They look like street punks and they're walking around the building now!"

"So she's here," my father smiled. "You said she was a wolf?"  
They nodded.

I purred. "Sara, I need you to do something for me," I growled quietly.

"What is it?" she asked.

Blake and the other two looked down at us, growling at one another.


	11. Chapter 11

"Got it?" I said.

She nodded and stood up, shaking herself before walking around the corner and sitting down, a few feet away from me, but in a straight line with me. Sara sat there, waiting for the guys to notice her, but it didn't work. She tapped her paws on the ground, waiting, but still nothing. She growled and threw her head back, howling.

_Whatever works I guess_, I thought and bunched my muscles, ready to spring.

"There she is!" I heard my father. "Skye!"

_Nope, not me_, I thought.

I heard my father's footsteps approach Sara. "I never knew you were able to transform into a wolf," he said.

_Wrong again_, I smiled. _I transform into a tiger, not a wolf_........... _Sara's the wolf_.

I saw my father stop right in front of Sara, she crouched low to the ground, pretending to look frightened.

"Don't be scared," my father smirked. "Because now I can kill you, and then find the Sara girl."

"You are so stupid," Sara growled. "Skye, get him!"

"With pleasure!" I growled and sprang.

My father only had time to turn his head to see a Bengal Tiger spring on him. "What!?" he exclaimed as I held him to the ground. Sara stood up and sat next to me.

"Hi," Sara smiled, even though he wouldn't understand, but she wagged her tail, flicking it from side to side.

"Two of you!?" he growled, but then smiled. "Oh, so Skye is the wolf and Sara is the tiger?"

I shook my head, baring my teeth at him and growling quietly.

"Stop growling like that!" Sara whined, backing away. "You know wolves don't like that!"

"Sorry," I said, but continued growling.

"You can't hurt me," my father smiled, pulling out the stone.

I flinched, waiting for the pain the stone brought. But the pain never came. "It doesn't work," I murmured.

"Really!?" Sara smiled, her tail wagging again, she stood up.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because no one knows we can transform. Meaning...... that it won't have any effect on us now!"

"Cool!" Sara smiled and walked over to me and my father. She leaned her head forward and sniffed the stone. Then she opened her mouth and bit down on it, and my father's hand.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID TIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Skye, can I eat his hand?" Sara mumbled through a mouthful of hand and stone.

"Sure," I purred. "You're not supposed to play with your food."

"YAY!" she bit down harder, but my father had let go of the stone and tore his hand free, she only had the stone in her mouth. "Good enough," she mumbled.

"Let's get out of here," Blake said.

I growled, thinking of whether or not to kill my father here and now.

"Skye, let's go," Sara said. "We have the stone, we can get rid of it and they can't use it against us!"

I blinked down at my father, my teeth still bared.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and red lights were shining everywhere.

"Shit, we gotta go!" Jay said. "They triggered the alarm!"

"Skye, come on!" Storm yelled. "We gotta go before we get caught!"

I growled, still looking at my father.

Sara growled and barreled me off of my father. "Let's GO!" she snarled and I turned and ran with her and the others. The guys had trouble keeping up, we had to slow down.

"You won't escape!" my father called.

Sara would have howled if she could. So I decided to roar as loud as I could.

"SKYE!" Sara growled.

"Sorry, I had to!" I smiled and we finally found the huge front door.

"Who's driving?" Jay asked.

"You can't drive so not you," Blake said. "I'll do it."

Jay and Storm opened the big doors and we all ran out of the warehouse, over to the car. Jay opened the car door and Sara and I jumped in the back, taking window seats. Storm pushed Jay into the backseat and jumped in the passenger seat. Blake got in the driver's seat. "Where are the keys?" he asked.

I growled and leaned my head over Storm's seat, sniffing him.

"Alright I get it!" Storm said and went into his bag. He found my keys in my pants pocket and handed the keys to Blake. I sat back and looked at Jay, sitting in the middle of a tiger and a wolf, he looked just a little bit scared.

"Let's go," Blake said and started the car, putting it into gear and driving off. "Where'd you guys get the car anyway?"

Storm put his hand up and clenched his fist, his thumb pointed back at me. I purred and lifted my head, I banged against the roof and I growled, making Jay jump. He leaned against Sara and she sniffed his head. He leaned away from her and she lied down, her paws over his lap and she rested her head on her paws.

"Don't tell me Skye stole it?" Blake sighed.

"She said she did," Storm replied.

I purred again.

Blake sighed again and shook his head. "Should have guessed."

I growled and he smiled.

After a while Blake pulled over at a lake sort of thing, no one else was around. We got out of the car and Sara and I sat down in front of Jay and Storm.

"What?" they said.

We growled and sniffed their bags.

"Oh.... you want your clothes," Jay said and they both got out our clothes. I took mine in my teeth and turned, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked.

Blake stood beside him. "Let her go. You don't want to know."

"What?" he looked at Jay.

"She needs to get dressed," Blake said and Storm stopped asking.

Sara took her clothes and walked in another direction, towards the lake but where the guys wouldn't see her.

I walked into a thick layer of trees and transformed back into myself, I was happy as a tiger, compared to humans, tigers ruled. I got dressed quickly and went back to the guys, fixing up my jacket.

"Glad to be back to normal?" Blake asked.

"Sort of," I murmured. "How long does Sara need to take?"

"I heard that!" I heard Sara's voice and turned to see her walking around at the waters edge, back to human and dressed in her clothes again. "Can we go for a swim before we head home?"

"No," Jay said. "Skye needs to return the car and the people won't appreciate it being drenched."

"Why do I have to return it!?" I whined.

Jay sighed. "You can't keep it!"

"Why not?"

"Just let her keep it," Blake said and hugged me. "She won't return it anyway."

I hugged Blake back. "I missed you."

"I was only gone a few hours," Blake pointed out.

".......................... And?" I looked up at him.

"Never mind," he smiled and leaned down, kissing me.

Storm jumped back. "HEY! SAVE THAT FOR YOUR OWN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh really?" Sara smirked and walked over to Jay. "Storm, don't start complaining."

"Why not?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Sara looked up at Jay, he looked back down at her. He smirked and caught on, leaning down and kissing her.

Storm turned around. "GROSS!"

I broke away from Blake. "Deal with it."

"Do that in your own time!" Storm said.

"We tried to, but we got caught," Blake murmured.

Storm looked at him. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Blake smirked. "It would gross you out too much."

"Hasn't he ever kissed a girl?" I asked.

"Nope," Jay said, breaking away from Sara. "He's the only one in the group."

Sara smirked. "Yeah, all the guys besides him have been way too far that Storm doesn't want to think about it."

"Not my fault I'm sensible!" Storm said. "Where as the rest of you guys, besides Sara and Skye obviously, aren't!"

"We are too," Blake said.

"Yeah right. How many girls have you slept with?"

"............................... Three or four maybe............................" Blake answered.

"Don't start lying just because Skye's here!" Jay said. "There's been way more chicks than that..... I lost count at seven."

"I'm pretty sure it was ten," Sara added.

"Shut up would ya!" Blake growled and looked down at me, I was just blinking at him. "Jay, how many girls was it for you?"

"About fifteen," Jay answered. "Not sure."

"Liar!" Sara said. "It was twenty-one."

"Are you guys trying to make a place in the Guinness Book of World Records!?" I exclaimed.

"We were trying to," Blake muttered.

"Now he can't," Jay smirked.

"Yeah, only cause I'm not screwing up Skye's life," Blake said, I smiled. It wasn't the first time I heard that.

"Yeah, because I'd kill ya!" Sara growled.

"I know," Blake said. "So yeah, no more Guinness Book of World Records."

"Not for you either," Sara looked at Jay.

"Damn!" Jay growled. "I knew that was coming."

Sara poked her tongue out at him.

"Why not!?" he complained.

"I ain't getting in bed with nobody!" Sara growled.

"Fine," he smiled. "I'm cool with that," he kissed her forehead.

"And no sleeping with other chicks!" Sara growled.

"Agreed."

I looked up at Blake. "Well?"

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you," he said.

"I know. I was just testing," I said and hugged him again.

"Can we go home now?" Sara asked. "Before those people catch us?" she pointed to the road and I looked up to see four black cars on their way towards us.

"I'm driving!" Sara said.

"Bad idea!" Blake replied. "You can't drive!"

"Skye learned how to drive from Grand Theft Auto!" Sara whined.

"We don't have time to argue!" I growled. "Sara start driving!"

We got in the car, Jay in the passenger seat, Sara in the driver's seat and Storm, Blake and me in the back. Sara slammed her foot on the accelerator pedal, but we went nowhere.

"Gear stick," Blake murmured. "That might be handy."

"Shut up!" Sara growled.

"WAIT!" I said. "You need to put your foot on the clutch and then change gears!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A CLUTCH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sara yelled.

"The foot pedal furthest to the left," Blake said.

"Oh," Sara held it down and changed the gears. She slammed her foot on the accelerator pedal again and we drove off. Blake instructed her how to drive as she sped down the street and dodged a few cars as the people behind us got closer and closer.

"Speed it up a little," Blake said.

"SHUT UP!" Sara said. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

The car was climbing up to 230 mph, but slowly.

We reached the city and Sara drove down all sorts of roads, I had no idea where we were.

Sara suddenly slammed her foot on the brakes and the car pulled to a stop.

"What the fuck!?" Storm growled. "Do you want us to get caught!?"

"I want that car," Sara said and got out, running over to a parked car. It was a SSC Ultimate Aero. It was jet black with a dark blue stripe on the front hood. The rims were very low to the ground, but it was really cool.

"Jay, go get her!" Blake growled.

Sara was beside the abandoned car, trying to hot wire it. But there was so many people around she would get caught extremely fast.

"She wants the car," I said, climbing over to the driver's seat. I held my hand up to the car, using my electricity powers. The car roared to life, scaring the shit out of Sara. She got in quickly.

"Jay, Storm, go with her," Blake said. "Keep her out of trouble!"

Jay and Storm got out of the car and ran over, getting in Sara's new car. Blake climbed over to the passenger seat and Sara drove up behind us.

"Blake, where do I go?" I asked.

Blake pointed in one direction and I changed gears, driving off really fast, Sara was right behind us.

We drove around the city and I kept growling at Blake, telling him to tell me which way to go.

"Go down that street!" Blake said but I missed it.

"You should have told me that a second ago!" I growled.

"Turn down that street then!" he growled back at me and I smiled.

"Alright!" I slammed my other foot on the brake, turned the wheel and pulled the handbrake up. The wheels stopped moving and the car moved to the side, making skid marks on the ground. I put the handbrake back down and took my foot off the brake, changing gears and the car sped down the street. Sara turned normally and followed.

My phone suddenly rang and I picked it up. "Yeah?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sara yelled.

"I'm trying to drive but Blake's being a back-seat-driver!" I grumbled.

"THEN LET HIM DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine," I said and hung up. "Blake, you're driving."

"What!? Pull over first!" Blake said.

I looked in the review mirror and saw the black cars. "Nope. Now."

"You're kidding!?" he said.

"No. Now hurry up!"

"Alright," I put my foot on the accelerator pedal and held it there, Blake took the wheel and moved over to the seat I was sitting on. He put his own foot on the accelerator pedal and I climbed across to the passenger seat, putting my seatbelt on, Blake did the same.

"Never do that again!" Blake said.

"We had to," I growled. "Now Mr. Smart ass, get us out of here!"

Blake sped down streets with Sara behind us. We got out of the city and were driving down the Princess Highway, going as fast as the car would go: 240 mph. Sara's car was moving at the same speed and we dodged in and out of cars, I knew her car went up to 257 mph+.

Blake seemed to know what he was doing. "Smart ass," I grumbled.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road!!!!!" I growled at him.

He glanced at the road and there was no more cars to dodge. He went a little faster, his eyes on me.

I was freaked out. "You're gonna get us killed!" I growled.

"You think we're gonna crash?"

"YES!"

Blake smiled and looked back at the road, quickly dodging a car before he rammed into it.

"You're a crazy driver!" I growled.

"If I'm crazy, Sara is psycho, she doesn't even know how to drive!"

"Do you want me to stop this car?" I threatened.

"You can't- Oh yeah........" he sighed. "Well unless you want to die, go ahead."

"Nah," I muttered. "Keep driving."

"Now who's being a back-seat-driver?" he smiled.

"You."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"ARE SO!" I growled and my hand ignited.

"Okay, okay!" Blake said. "No flames!"

The flames disappeared and we kept driving. Blake checked the review mirror. "They can't go as fast as us."

"So, we'll be back before they can catch us?"

"Yep. Tell Jay we'll go to his house," Blake smiled.

I pulled out my phone and texted him. After a while, my phone rang. I answered it. "Yeah?"

"Why my house?" Jay asked.

"Blake said so," I muttered. "Stop complaining and deal with it."

"What about Storm's house?"

"No. Your house!!!!!" I heard Sara growl at him.

"Why my house!?" he complained.

I hung up, knowing Sara would end the argument by herself.

"Well?" Blake asked.

"Yep. He said it was okay," I smiled.

"Okay."

I looked out the window and Blake continued to dodge cars and speed through traffic lights.

We eventually got back to Dandenong and Blake drove to Jay's house. He parked my car in the garage and Sara parked her car beside it. Jay quickly closed the garage doors and we waited to hear the sound of cars driving past.

We were relieved when we knew they didn't know where we went. We went inside Jay's house and Sara and I went running around.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Exploring!" Sara called. "What's this- JAY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Jay yelled.

I looked up and ran after Sara, going into Jay's room. It was a mess; clothes everywhere, including books and paper and school stuff. His bed was a mess, his desk was a mess..... his whole room was a pigsty!

Jay, Storm and Blake came to Jay's room and they found Sara curled up on the bed, blanket over her and her head on the pillow.

"You comfy there, Sara?" Jay asked, walking over to her.

"Yep," she smiled, her eyes closed.

Jay looked around to see me, I had made a little neat circle so I could sit down and I was picking up his stuff, throwing it everywhere.

"Skye? What are you doing- OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay asked but I accidentally threw a toy car over my shoulder and it hit him in the face.

I looked over my shoulder. "Whoops?"

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Looking through your stuff?" I replied.

Jay sighed but fell back as Sara grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. She curled up on his chest. "You're more comfy than the bed," she murmured.

Blake smirked. "Sara I thought you said you wouldn't jump in bed with nobody...."

Sara lifted her head. "Don't get smart! Or I'll freeze you!"

Blake shrugged. "I was just saying."

She leaned her head back down on Jay's chest and fell asleep.

Blake looked at me. "Skye?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Looking through Jay's stuff," I replied and picked up a white shirt. I smelled it and made a face, it was stinky. I threw it over my shoulder, it landed on Jay's face.

"Thanks," Jay mumbled.

"Learn to clean up," I told him. Sara reached her hand up and grabbed the shirt, throwing it to the floor and curling up again.

"You are such a child," Blake sighed.

I glared at him and picked up Jay's maths text book.

"Skye......." Blake said in a warning tone. I lifted my arms up and threw the text book at him. He moved to the side and it hit Storm instead.

"OW!" Storm said and held the text book. He tapped Blake on the shoulder and Blake turned around. "This was meant for you," Storm said and hit Blake in the face with the text book.

"Ow......" Blake muttered and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

Blake walked over to me, I looked up at him from where I sat. "Hi?" I mumbled. "You're really tall."

"I wonder why- OW! JAY!"

Blake glared at his friend, Jay pointed at Sara.

"It was me," Sara said, raising her hand. "Now..... SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I looked up at Blake again, he looked down at me and picked me up. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I whined. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blake carried me out of the room, Storm followed him.

"GUYS GET BACK HERE!" Jay called, but he was ignored. "YOU CAN'T-"

Sara put her hand on his mouth. "Quiet. Sleeping...."

Jay sighed, he was stuck with Sara.

"Put me down!" I whined and Blake put me down on the couch. "Thank you."

Blake sat next to me, Storm was still standing. "I'm gonna go back to school and tell the guys you're back."

"Alright," Blake said and Storm left. Blake looked at me and I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"How is it that you can turn into a tiger?" Blake asked.

"It's one of the powers," I replied.

"Is that the power thing that you can get hurt with?"

I nodded. "If I get injured as a tiger, my injuries are still there when I become human."

"That's not good."

"But at least I know the stone won't work on me or Sara if we're a tiger and a wolf."

Blake smiled. "You just got to be careful."

I nodded.

"How did you even know where to find me?"

"My dad's workers left a note on your bed and I went back home. My dad wasn't there, my mother said he was at work so I asked her for directions, I stole a car, went to get some help and I came to Sunbury to find you."

Blake smiled again. "You didn't have to risk your life coming to get me."

"It was worth it," I murmured. "I didn't want to think of what my father could have done to you."

Blake hugged me and I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. "Thanks for coming to find me," he whispered.

I hugged him back. "You're welcome."

"What did my mum think when I didn't get up this morning?"

"I made something up and said you went to Jay's to walk to school with him. She offered me a lift but I refused."

"Fair enough," Blake let me go and I looked up at him with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me.

I returned it and we broke apart after a few seconds.

"The stone is gone now," Blake murmured. "So, doesn't that mean your father has no hopes in killing you?"

My head was spinning with thoughts. "I think so. Maybe."

"Good. Because I don't want you to die," he kissed me again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Neither," I smiled but then frowned. "Wait a second. Shouldn't Jay's parents be here?"

"Uh yeah.. I guess so. They must be out or something," Blake shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess I was expecting them to come out of some room and demand what we were doing."

Blake laughed a little.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing," he sighed.

"Tell me!"

"Never mind."

"No. Tell me. Now."

"Fine. It's just that you worry about the tiniest things but you don't even come close to freaking out with the big things."

"Big things? Like what?"

"When it came to rescuing me. I reckon you weren't freaked out, just set on getting me back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I smiled. "I just want you to be safe. I'd give my life for that."

"Don't say things like that," he sighed. "It freaks me out."

"Why?"

"Because. It just does."

"How?"

"Not sure."

"Righteo."

Blake smiled and stood up. "I reckon we should go back to school."

"Why!?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Just so we can run a rampage and piss off the teachers."

I sighed, I should have seen that one coming. "Okay. Sounds fun. What about Jay and Sara?"

Blake thought for a moment. "Leave them here. Sara's tired."

I nodded. "I'll just go tell Jay."

"Why?"

"It'll annoy him to know he can't come because Sara is sleeping on him," I smiled and we both walked to Jay's room. We looked in to tell Jay we were leaving, but we didn't say anything. Jay was also asleep, his arms wrapped around Sara and his breathing as even as hers.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I whispered.

Blake tried not to laugh and he tugged lightly at my shoulder. "C'mon, let's go."

I turned and followed him to the garage to my new car. "Do you want to drive?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "You can. Just take it easy."

I smiled and jumped in the driver's seat, he got in the passengers seat. The garage doors opened and I started up the car with the keys I took out of my jacket pocket. I put the car into gear and drove out, getting onto the road and following the 80km/h speed limit. I drove to the school by following the speed limits the whole way, even stopping at traffic lights. We reached the school in no time and we got out of the car when I parked it out the front. I locked it and we went into the school, Storm wouldn't be there yet, because he would have walked. We didn't see him on our way here.

We went to the class we were supposed to have, Music, and the teacher looked up at us. "Blake, Skye, you're very late. Why?"

I shrugged before Blake could answer. "Didn't feel like coming I guess. We were doing other stuff."

"Like what?" one of the sluts asked, her expression begging for a romantic, action, sexual story.

I gagged. "Get real. We were just hanging out with Sara and Jay."

"And what are they up to now?" she asked.

"They fell asleep," Blake replied. "They were too tired from when we went to the city to do some stuff."

"You went to the city!?" one of the guys exclaimed. We nodded. "Why?"

"Because we felt like it," I sighed and stretched, leaning backwards. Blake caught me even though I wasn't planning on falling over, wrapping arms around my waist. "So, what are we doing this class?"

"We were just about to go play any instrument we want," one of the other guys said.

"But you two won't be because I'm taking you to the principle to call your parents," the teacher growled.

"I don't think so," I smirked and looked up at Blake. He smiled back down at me and we turned and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey!" the teacher called.

We didn't listen. We ran into the main building and past all the classroom doors, knowing the teacher was chasing us.

I spotted the english room up ahead and I dragged Blake into it, making all the kids that were doing their tests look up.

"Um, hi," I smiled and waved a little. "Just pretend we're not here and continue your tests."

They blinked at us.

"We need a place to hide, okay!?" I was impatient. They all looked down at their tests again.

"What do you want?" the teacher asked.

"A place to hide would be great," Blake muttered.

"Why?"

"Teacher," was all he said.

"Which one?"

"Mr. Smart-Ass-Music-Jerk-Teacher," Blake rolled his eyes. "Can we hide here or not?"

"No."

I sighed and dragged Blake to the door, but I heard a phone getting picked up. I stopped and listened.

"Skye?" Blake asked quietly.

I didn't pay attention.

"Yes, this is Mr. Cliff. Blake Walker and Skye Cassidy are running around the school," the teacher was whispering into a school phone on his desk. "Could you call their parents to come pick them up?"

A few seconds passed and the teacher spoke to us. "Your parents will be alerted of your misbehavior. The principle is calling them, but Skye, we only have your father's mobile number. We weren't given your home number."

I shivered, that would mean my father knew where to find me.

"Not good," Blake whispered in my ear.

"I know," I realized that my breathing quickened.

"They should be here soon," the teacher went on. "You might as well stay here so they can get you-"

"Fuck that!" I growled and grabbed Blake's hand, dragging him out the door and we both ran down the corridors.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!" Sara yelled at me from the other end.

"At school," I was going to explain our current situation but I wasn't allowed to.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ME AND JAY HERE!?!?!!?!?!?!"

"You were both asleep. But, Sara, there's more important-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled at me. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I get it, but-"

"We're coming to the school," Sara muttered. "You're dead."

"I might be when my dad comes around!" I growled. "Stay where you are, don't come to the school. We're leaving now anyway."

"YOU'RE DAD IS COMING TO THE SCHOOL!?!?!?!?!" Sara yelled again.

"Yes."

"WHY!?"

"Because one of the teachers told the principle to call him!" I said. "I have to go now. See you later."

Before Sara could say anything else, I hung up and we continued running, Blake said nothing.

We passed the principle's office and she stepped out, making us stop running. "Skye," she smiled. "Your father is on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

I gulped, could I just run off? What would he have to say?

"Go talk to him," Blake suggested. "Maybe you could clear things up."

"Why? What's going on between you and your father? Family issues?" the principle asked.

"Forget it," I muttered. "Nothing you'd understand." I walked into the office, Blake came in with me and closed the door, locking the principle out.

I picked up the phone with shaky hands. "H-hello?" I murmured.

"Don't think this is the end," he said in an angry tone, one that shook me, making fear take over my whole body. "That was not the only stone we had. The Watercrystal is still with us. There is thousands more of them."

My eyes widened and Blake noticed when I nearly fell back. He quickly caught me. "Skye?" his voice was concerned.

"We will find you," my father laughed. "And we will kill you, and the other one."

My hands were so shaky, I could barely hold the phone up to my ear. Blake tried to support me and he sat me in the principle's seat.

"We're coming for you now," he laughed through the phone. "So be prepared."

My breathing was rushed, shallow, and my lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. Blake grabbed the phone when it was too much for my hands to hold. He put it to his ear. "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded. "What did you say to her?"

I blinked at Blake while he listened to my father, his eyes blazing with fury. His eyes met mine and they suddenly became a harmless flame, calm and gentle.

"I will not let you hurt her," Blake suddenly growled and he looked away from me, his eyes the ferocious flame they were before, and his teeth locked together, his hands tightening. I thought Blake was going to snap the phone in half! He growled again. "She doesn't deserve death! You do, you vile rat!"

The venom in his voice shook me, maybe because I had never heard that tone of his voice before.

"The shit you put her through," he went on, his voice filled with the venomous acid. "She might have been born with special powers, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be _**killed**_ for it!!!!!! Skye is an amazing person and she has helped so many people. And just because she has powers, you want her _**dead**_! You're not a father, you're a fucking monster!"

My body shook even more violently and Blake took my left hand in his free hand, brushing his thumb over the top of my hand to try and calm me, it wasn't working.

Soon enough, the conversation was over and Blake slammed the phone on the desk, smashing it accidentally.

"Shit!" he growled in frustration, making me jump. He turned to me, looking into my scared eyes. "Skye, it's okay."

_What is this_!? I thought. _You have powers for Christ sake! You could flatten anybody except whoever has the stone, so why are you so afraid_!? I sighed. _I guess it's just normal. You are just human after all_.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. "He'll be here soon," Blake whispered. "He'll be guaranteed to have the stone. Skye, whether you like it or not, you're going to have to change back into a tiger."

I sighed.

"And that means leaving your clothes with someone."

"Why do I have to change?" I asked, my head leaning against his chest.

"Because it's safer that way. The stone can't hurt you."

I sighed again. "Alright. Let's go find one of our friends then." We unlocked the office door and ran off before the principle could ask what was going on.

We turned a corner and I crashed into something. Or, better yet, some_**one**_!

I hit the floor and my eyes darted up to the person in sudden panic, but I relaxed when I saw Sara and Jay blinking down at me. Jay was behind Sara, sighing and shaking his head at me. It was Sara I ran into.

"In a hurry?" she asked. "Because we are. You're dad is already here. It's not just him. There's more."

I jumped to my feet and Blake had to catch me before I fell over again. "Did he see you!?"

"No, we snuck past," Jay said. "Sara wanted to freeze him but we had to find you first."

"You won't be able to touch him," I muttered. "He has a stone."

"But... I threw it away...." Sara mumbled, confused.

"There's more than one," I replied quietly and I heard her gasp.

"That's probably why they work at a factory," Blake suddenly understood. "We missed it."

I nodded. "It makes sense. Sara, we have to transform."

Sara had a huge grin on her face. "Alright," she said, unable to hide her excitement. "But who do we leave our clothes with?"

"Storm," I said simply. "He'd be here by now. He already knows we can transform."

"And soon, the whole school will know," Sara rolled her eyes. "But yeah, okay. Good choice."

"He'll have Metalwork," Jay said. "Let's go."

We all turned and ran to the Metalwork classroom, pushing the doors open and storming in. Everyone looked up at us and I searched for the person I wanted to find.

I saw him. "Storm, important situation again," I breathed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My father is here," I said.

"Ooh, scary father," I heard an annoyingly familiar voice and I looked at Justin with a glint in my eyes. "What did he do?"

"Nothing of your concern," I snarled and looked back at Storm. "We need you to look after our stuff."

He sighed. "You're changing again?" I nodded.

We walked to the back of the room to reach him.

"What are you doing in this class?" the male teacher demanded with a growl.

"About to leave my stuff with a friend whilst I deal with my father," I growled back. Sara and I were going to freak out the whole class, we had to transform straight away and then give our clothes to Storm, we weren't doing it the other way.

"What did he do?" Justin asked. "Did he hit you or something?"

I glared at him. "What do you think, you stupid faggot!?" I snapped. "He's hit me more than once! So shut the fuck up and stay out of this!"

"Skye, temper, temper," I heard a mocking voice and I spun around, exploding into a tiger immediately, crouching down on the ground with my snarl almost roaring within the classroom walls.

Everybody gasped as they looked at the person I once was, now a ferocious Bengal Tiger. Sara took one look at the man at the door and she also exploded into an animal, her Arctic Wolf. We shook out of our clothes and Storm picked them up, shoving them in his bag with a sigh. "Have fun," he whispered.

"Calm down, the pair of you," my father smiled. "Let's go outside where we can talk."

"What _**are**_ you two!?" Justin exclaimed.

It was then I noticed Joel. He smacked Justin in the back of the head. "You're dreaming, idiot, go back to unconsciousness." Joel wasn't surprised by this, even though he had never seen it before. He just guessed it came with the full package.

"Come on," my father stepped back, gesturing for us to walk out the door.

I looked at Sara, she looked back at me. I nodded to her.

"It would be better than trying to kill him in here," I growled to her. "There would be too much blood for these guys to handle."

She nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

We walked side by side to the door, Jay and Blake following. As we passed my father, I glanced up at him with a frightening gaze, I knew it scared him. Not even the bravest man on Earth could stand up to a tiger, and when one roared....... Ha!

We went outside, onto the oval. There was more people there, they had guns in their hands, trying to hide them and failing. I growled, making Sara jump.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you see the guns?" I growled.

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "They're gonna shoot us I reckon, because the stone won't hurt us."

Sara shrugged. "As long as they don't hurt Jay, I'm fine."

I smiled. "You really do love him."

"Yep. And you love Blake. I know you would die to protect him."

"Yeah..."

We stopped at the same time and Jay and Blake stopped behind us. My father went over to his men.

"You two are very dangerous, you know that?" my father asked.

"We would never hurt anybody that didn't deserve it!" I snarled, knowing he wouldn't understand me.

"You're a danger to everybody around you," he went on. "You could lose control of your powers and hurt people. And people that you love," he looked at the boys.

I snarled again, and Sara pitched in.

"You are nothing but monsters," he smirked. "That were born with no other reason but to use your powers to kill people. That's all you will end up doing."

"Never!" Sara snarled.

"You may think of yourselves as the 'good-guys' but you're not," he sighed. "And that's why we have to exterminate you!"

"That's it!" I growled and leaped forward.

"Skye!" Sara called and ran after me.

"Shoot," my father ordered his men and I growled, slowing down to a walk, stalking up to him. But the guns were not pointed at us.

My head whipped around to Jay and Blake, Sara was the same. And then there was the gunshot.

"BLAKE!" I roared.

"JAY!" Sara howled.

Suddenly, the ground trembled and vines flew up around Jay, preventing any bullets from passing through. A fire wall rose up in front of Blake, burning every bullet to a crisp.

I sighed, guessing it was Sara and I that prevented them from getting hurt... somehow.

I turned and leaped onto my father, pinning him to the ground.

"Shoot her!" he yelled at once.

Guns were pointed at me and Sara jumped at one of them, knocking the gun out of his hands, but there was five more.

"NOW!" my father called.

"SKYE!" Blake yelled as the triggers were pulled. A ring of fire flew up from the ground around me and my father, this time I know it wasn't me. The bullets were melted and the fire wall came down. My head turned and I looked over my shoulder at Blake, his eyes wide with shock. My eyes were exactly the same and they connected with his. My heart pounded, possibly louder than my roar! He had powers!? When!? Why!? And how!?

My mind raced. Had I given him those powers? I remembered the night his mother had caught us in the kitchen, kissing. Just before that... I had some strange tingle in my body as I kissed him, and his body had shivered as if he felt it too. It must have been me, but if so, how come he didn't react to the stone when we went to the factory? Or was it me doing all of it and I was just being imaginary? But it wasn't possible for me to use my other powers in tiger form, or the other one. This was all so confusing, but I would work it out later. Right now, I had to deal with my father.

I looked down at him and growled, preparing myself to rip his throat out, nothing was going to stop me. Nothing _could_ stop me. I bared my teeth, letting out a tiny growl, my amber eyes shining into his. I felt him tremble under my weight and I smirked before opening my mouth and leaning down to his neck.

"Guys! Guys!"

My head snapped up and I looked over my shoulder to see Storm and Joel running onto the oval.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"The cops are here!" Storm exclaimed.

"And," Joel looked at me and Sara. "The Animal Control."

I sighed, just great! That's all we needed.

"Bail!" I growled to Sara. "Take Jay back to his house and whoever has your clothes. I'll go back to Blake's house."

She nodded and rushed over to Jay, nudging him.

"Huh?" Jay muttered.

Sara sighed and nudged him again, pointing with her nose the direction of Jay's house.

"She wants us to leave," Joel said. "I have her clothes in my bag. Let's go."

Jay nodded. "Blake, good luck."

"You too," Blake said as the three of them took off, the two boys with Sara the wolf.

I left my father, there wasn't time, and I nudged Blake with my massive striped head.

"I have her clothes," Storm murmured.

Blake nodded. "Come on. We'll go to my house."

I ran alongside Storm and Blake, trying to slow my pace to match theirs. I stopped at the end of the oval, watching Sara, Jay and Joel disappearing in the other direction. My eyes caught the sight of my father and I growled.

"Skye, we have to go," Blake urged. I glared at my father for a few more seconds, his eyes meeting mine and a huge smirk on his face, holding up a gun. Blake growled and the gun burst into flames. I was shaken free of my furious trance and I nudged Blake and Storm forward.

We finally reached Blake's house, I had to go around the back and jump over the fence while Blake and Storm checked the house. I'm sure Blake's parents wouldn't appreciate a tiger strolling inside.

I came to the fence at the side of the house and looked up at it, two-three metres high. Simple. I bunched my muscles and crouched low to the ground, judging the distance I needed to jump. Then I sprang. I jumped up and reached the top. My front paws found it first, and then my back paws. I balanced there for a few moments before I jumped to the ground on the other side, my body making a silent thud as I touched the ground.

I waited for a few moments until Blake called me.

"Skye, it's alright," he said. "No one's home."

I trotted over to the back door and Blake held it open for me. I muffled a growl at him as I walked past him. He was confused.

I walked into the lounge room and Storm had my clothes in his hands. I grabbed them in my teeth and stalked over to my room, shutting the door and transforming back to my normal self. I sighed and quickly got dressed, wondering if somehow I was able to make my clothes absorb into my transformation and then when I change back, the clothes come back. That way I wouldn't have to rely on anybody to look after my clothes.

I walked back out and found Blake in the lounge room. "Storm just left. He decided today was too much and he went home."

I sighed. "Okay. But we need to talk."

"About?" he asked, sounding shaky.

"No, I still like you," I muttered and sat in front of him on the floor. "But, today... earlier... it was you..."

"What was me?" he asked.

"When those bullets were shot at you and Jay. It wasn't Sara or me that protected you two. You both protected yourselves....." Blake's eyes showed that he knew what I was talking about. "And when the bullets were shot at me, I didn't make the wall of fire come up around me; I can't use my other powers when I'm a tiger.... And the gun bursting into flames.... Blake, that was all you!"

He sighed. "I don't know how though. How did I get them?"

"You got them from me," I muttered.

"How?"

I looked up at him and sighed, leaning closer to him. He didn't grasp the situation as I kissed him. He kissed me back but I pulled away. "Just like that," I replied.

"I got them, by kissing you?" he asked and I nodded. "Does that mean I have all the same powers as you? I can transform as well? Into a tiger?"

"I don't think you should try to transform yet," I said, my voice sharp. "It's too dangerous for a new person to try it straight away. And now that you're one of us, you need to know everything."

"Everything?" he echoed. "You mean there's more to what you've told me already?"

I nodded. "Much more. Not even I know it all, I'm still learning. As is Sara."

"Well... what do I need to know?"

"First, there is two transformations for each person," I sighed, knowing I had to tell him absolutely everything I knew now.

"Two? But I thought...... What's the other one?"

"The first one, which you have already seen, is the land animal. The second one, is a flying animal, so pretty much, a bird..."

".... Which bird do you transform into?" he asked.

"A Peregrine Falcon," I replied. "The fastest bird in the world."

"Wow. What would I be?"

"I have no idea. You have to discover that within yourself. You need to discover your land animal, and your sky animal.."

"Okay...." he was slowly taking it all in. "And what about with the powers?"

"It will take a lot of time and effort for you to be able to control it like Sara and I can. It takes a lot of concentration. In time, it will seem almost effortless."

"But, I saved you, I saved myself.. and made the gun catch fire...."

"Consider them flukes," I laughed to myself. "You weren't in the best of moods when it happened."

"I'm sure they weren't."

"Okay, let's test it," I smirked. "I don't know if you'll have exactly the same elements as me, although it is fairly likely, so let's try a simple fireball." I held my hand out, palm up and focused, making a small fireball appear sitting on my palm.

Blake looked smug and held his own hand out, he _looked_ like he was focusing....

I waited a few seconds, watching him with amused eyes. "Not as easy as you thought now, eh?"

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Concentrate. Know what you want to happen."

"Huh?"

"Okay," I sighed, knowing teaching him was going to be hard. "You want a fireball to appear in your hand, so picture it in your mind, the size, the shape, the heat-"

"How can you concentrate on all that!?"

"Focus!" I snapped at him but relaxed. "It will come in time."

"How soon?"

"Well think of it this way; the sooner you start concentrating the faster it will come!"

"Sorry," he sighed. "This is just new to me."

"I know. I'm new to teaching."

He laughed but sighed. "I wonder what your dad is planning on doing now..."

I nodded. "The stone will hurt you now. I think my dad called it the Watercrystal.... We'll have to be careful."

"But that means I will have to learn how to transform now!" Blake urged. "That way the stone won't hurt me!"

I shook my head. "I don't know the dangers."

"C'mon, Skye!" he said. "We can at least give it a go!"

"No, not yet!"

"Why not? It would be fun!"

I saw the excitement in his eyes, he wanted to know everything.

"This isn't a game, Blake," I said quietly. "This is life or death. A fight for survival. It's us, or them. If we're goofing off, it'll be us who dies. We have to make sure we don't come in contact with my father or any of his men. I have to teach you how to control your powers, but it will take a few days to get it right. We will have to skip school."

He nodded, understanding in his eyes. "But I still want to know how to transform."

I sighed, he wouldn't let it go until he tried. "Alright. Try now. Think of the animal you like the most, a land animal."

"I don't know which animal I like the most."

"You have to figure it out," I murmured. "That's how it worked for me. Sara as well possibly. Now think!"

Blake thought for a moment, and I watched his eyes close in concentration. After a few minutes of sitting extremely still, waiting for Blake to decide, he finally opened his eyes. "A red fox," he murmured.

"That tiny thing?" I smirked. "I could flatten one of those easily."

"They're not _**that**_ small!"

"Smaller than me."

He shrugged. "Well, that's what I want to be."

I nodded. "Okay. Now focus. Distinguish the features of the fox in your mind and, if you're lucky, you'll explode into that tiny furry thing."

He cocked an eyebrow at me for my joke, I shrugged and he sighed before closing his eyes again and trying to focus. Another few minutes past and he gave up. "This is straining!"

"I told you it wouldn't work," I murmured. "And try not to strain yourself, you could get hurt."

He nodded. "We'll work something out."

"Yeah, we will."

"You know, you changed my life, forever."

"I'm sorry about giving you the powers-"

"Not just that," he laughed and held my face in his hands. "Just by moving here, just by meeting you, you changed my whole life. And I'm glad you did. I love you, Skye."

"I love you, too, Blake," I smiled and he kissed me. I kissed him back and after a while, I broke away. "We should get out of the house before your parents get home. We'll go somewhere where I can start teaching you how to control the powers I gave you.

Blake nodded and we got up, walking out of the house. Teaching him was not going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Skye."

I looked up and smiled. "Hi, Sara, Jay. Sup?"

"Not much," Sara sighed. "Jay's doing really well with his training."

I chuckled, Jay had of course gained his own special powers like Blake had. I had now discovered that Blake had all the same powers as me, Jay had the same powers as Sara.

"Any luck with the transforming part?" I asked.

Sara shook her head. "None. You?"

"Same..." I sighed. "But we'll get there.... one day." I looked at Blake and smiled.

"One day," he repeated.

"Yep," I poked my tongue out at him.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating and I picked it up. I opened it and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Skye," I heard the reply and my eyes widened.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really, just to tell you something...."

"Oh yeah? And what would that 'something' be?"

"That in a couple of days, you'll have a big surprise," my father laughed. "Something that will prove whether or not you're a hero. Let's see if you can save the city from going _boom_!"

"What!?" I growled.

"I plan on planting a bomb on one of the buildings in the city and set it to explode," he explained with an amused voice. "And if you don't make it in time...... well.... you know what will happen...."

"When?" I asked.

"I'll call you again when I set it, my dear, don't you worry about that....."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, my breathing had rapidly sped up.

"Skye, are you alright?" Blake asked.

I shook my head.

"Your face is white as!" Sara exclaimed. "Who was that!?"

"It was my father....." I murmured.

"What did he want!?" Jay asked.

I looked at Sara. "He's going to set a bomb in the city........"

"WHAT!?" Sara yelled. "WHY!?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But he said that it will prove whether we are heroes or not......"

"Has he set it yet!?" she asked.

I shook my head again. "He said he would call me again when he did......"

"Why would he tell you about planting a bomb?" Jay muttered.

"Maybe he wants to test us...." Sara shrugged. "But either way, we have to stop it. We have these powers and we might as well use them."

Sara and I looked at Jay and Blake. "This isn't just our responsibility anymore," I murmured. "Now it's yours as well."

They nodded.

"You have to be ready," Sara sighed.

* * *

"Skye, I think I'm getting the hang of it now....."

I smiled as I watched Blake make a fireball in his hand within a second. He was learning fast. It had taken me way longer to be able to control my powers, he was pulling this off like it was nothing....

I smirked. "Try a flamethrower."

Blake blinked. "I don't think I can do that properly yet.... Remember what happened last time?"

I nodded. Last time he tried a flamethrower, a bird's screech startled him and his arm threw to the side where I had been standing and it had shot at me. It was a good thing I could stand through 100 degree flames without getting hurt.

"Well try not to let the poor birdie startle you," I said in a baby-voice. "Just try it."

He sighed and nodded, holding his arm out in front of him, his palm open to the giant oval we were on. It was a weekend, Saturday, and we were at Dandenong North Primary School's oval, training. I watched flames circle in front of Blake's hand as he concentrated, and then I saw the flames start to form the flamethrower.

I smirked and crept up behind him. "PSYCH!" I shouted and he jumped, his arm getting thrown to the side again. I quickly controlled the air so the fire flew away from the trees and it disappeared.

"That was your fault this time!" Blake turned around and I looked up at him innocently.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," I laughed.

"I thought you were taking this seriously," Blake said and I stopped laughing.

"I am, but I can't be completely serious about it," I sighed. "I don't know if he was even joking or not. But you're still training so it's all good."

Blake smiled and nodded, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. "It's going to be okay, either way. I'll make sure of it..."

"I know you will," I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heart.

"Hey guys!" I turned my head to see Sara and Jay walking over. "How's Blake's training?"

"It's been better," I smirked and he glared at me. "He's learning fast."

"So is Jay," Sara replied, smiling at him. "He knows how to use an ice beam now."

"Well Blake knows how to use a flamethrower, but he keeps getting distracted," I mumbled.

"Yeah, by you!" Blake retorted.

"Last time it was a bird!" I protested.

"This time it was you! I would have been able to do it if you didn't startle me!"

Sara laughed. "Chill..... You don't need to attack each other over it!"

"Who said we were-" Blake was cut off as I tackled him to the ground. Sara and Jay cracked up laughing and I sat on Blake's back. "Get off me," Blake muttered.

"Why?" I asked in a child-like voice.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because.... Just get off!"

"Fine!" I grumbled and got up, leaving Blake to help himself up.

"It's time we got home too," Blake sighed. "Mum will be worried about us."

I shrugged. "Fine," I turned to Sara and Jay. "See you tomorrow for more training."

"Sure thing," Sara smiled and watched as me and Blake walked off towards home. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled.

"Does this mean you forgive me for scaring you?" I asked cheekily.

"You didn't scare me!" Blake grumbled. "You just..............."

"Scared you," I finished, a smug expression on my face.

"Yeah right!"

"I know."

"That's it!" he growled and in seconds I bolted away from him, leaving his arm to drop to his side.

"Get back here!" he called but I kept running, he sighed and ran after me.

Sara laughed, watching us run off. She turned to Jay. "Let's go. I'm spending the night at your house."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because of Skye's dad," she replied. "He's creepy. I don't want to spend the night wondering if he's going to sneak in and kill me in my sleep."

"It never worried you before....."

"That you know of," Sara murmured. "Skye's dad has creeped me out since, like, forever!"

Jay smiled. "Okay, you can stay."

"Thanks," Sara smiled back and they turned, heading for Jay's house.

* * *

"Okay class, go do whatever you want," the music teacher sighed, he had an easy job.

I jumped up right away. "Come on, Blake, Sara, Jay, Storm!"

"What?" Storm mumbled, he was half asleep. Last night's party at Jay's house went for a while. Sara had organized it while Jay's parents weren't home, but it was Jay's fault for letting her. Everything was clean by the time his parents returned home, our group; me, Sara, Jay, Blake, Nick, Shaun, Kaleb, Joel, Cody, Storm and Heath, pitched in to clean it all up and keep Jay out of trouble. Sara protested against it.

"Let's go play our instruments!" I smiled.

"Too tired...." Jay muttered. Sara and Blake agreed.

I growled, sitting down on my chair again, my arms crossed, looking like a stubborn child not getting their own way. But then an idea sparked up in my head.

"Fine, I'll go play an instrument by myself....." I smiled and got up, leaving my friends to rest their heads on their desks and nearly fall asleep. While they had their backs turned to me, I grabbed an amplifier, an electric guitar and the cord to connect the two of them together, bringing them up behind my friends. I turned the guitar up, I messed with the tuning things, plugged the cord into both the guitar and amp, turned the amp up as loud as it would go, connected it to the wall and turned it on at the power-point. I smirked and strummed the guitar as hard as I could and I was pretty sure the whole room shook from the out-of-tune sound.

Everyone shot right up and covered their ears as the sound echoed around the room, still shaking it. Sara turned around when the noise died away, glaring at me. "Skye......." she growled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you!" she jumped up. I dropped the guitar and another sound echoed around the room, worse than before. Sara cringed and covered her ears again and I took off out of the classroom. Sara growled. "GET BACK HERE!"

Blake, Jay and Storm sighed, I was in _big_ trouble. _Again_!

It was Thursday and I still had no phone calls from my father to warn me about the bomb, and the city had not blown up yet so it was okay. I ran into the building with a sign that said "_Block C_" and I ran past all the year 12 classrooms, the kids all looked up at me as I ran past their doors, and then they saw Sara running after me.

"Not again," one year 12 boy whispered to his friend. "That Skye girl is always running from Sara. She's gonna get into big trouble one day."

Too bad for him, I had been in worse situations than just running from a very pissed off Sara. My father was worse.

I ran out of the block and onto the oval, I could see Cleeland Secondary College from there. As I ran out onto the grass, I felt everything getting cold and I was suddenly unable to move. I looked down, not only was the whole oval now covered in blue, sparkly ice, but my feet were also covered in ice, stopping me from moving anywhere.

I looked over my shoulder at Sara, she had a very angry expression on her face. "Skye..........." she growled quietly and I gave a nervous laugh.

_Wait a second_.... I thought. _I can get out of this_. My hand ignited into flames and I threw it down, melting the ice around my feet.

"SKYE!" Sara yelled and I was about to run off but my phone started ringing. Sara settled down in an instant and walked over to stand beside me and I answered the phone and set it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Hello, Skye," my father's voice laughed. "I hope you're ready to see if you really are a hero. I will set the bomb in just a few minutes, you will have three hours to find it and figure out a way to stop it."

I growled. "How are we supposed to find it!?"

"It will be placed on one of the tallest buildings in the city," he answered. "Good luck finding it. If you're too late, everyone in the city will die."

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!?!" Sara yelled into the phone. "HOW CAN YOU SET A BOMB AND RISK KILLING EVERY INNOCENT PERSON IN THE CITY JUST TO FUCKING TEST US!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Easy, my dear," he laughed. "Good luck. Bye bye now." He hung up.

"This is not good," I growled. "We have to get Blake and Jay."

Sara nodded and we turned, racing across the oval back to the music room. The time had finally come, the time to test our abilities and attempt to stop that bomb from going off and stop innocent people from dying.

We reached the music room and stopped at the door. "Blake! Jay!" we called and everyone looked up.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked.

I looked at him. "My dad called."

The two boys jumped up instantly and were going to follow us out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" the teacher growled. Maybe his job wasn't so easy, especially when he had to deal with us.

"Outside and to the city," Jay growled. "See ya!"

Blake looked at Storm. "You stay here. It's too dangerous to bring you this time."

Storm nodded. "Be careful."

The four of us turned and ran out of the classroom before the teacher could say anything and we headed to Jay's house where Sara's SSC Ultimate Aero was. Sara and I explained everything on the way.

When we got there, we were out of breath, but we couldn't stop now. We went into the garage and Jay and Blake stopped and looked at us when we didn't approach the car.

"Take care of it," Sara growled to them.

"Aren't you coming?" Blake asked.

"No, we're changing into birds," I replied. "It's the easiest way to find the bomb. We have less than three hours to find it."

"And stop it, or take it somewhere where it won't hurt anybody," Sara added.

I growled. "I know exactly where to take it!"

"Where?" Jay asked me.

"My father's factory," I answered. "There, he had all the stones, all the paperwork... Everything that could still be used against us after this bomb. We take it there, not only is everything destroyed, but all the people who tried to bring us down. If it works, then we're safe to live peacefully."

"It's a good idea," Sara smiled. "Let's do that."

"But what if we fail?" Jay asked. "What if the bomb goes off while you're carrying it?"

Blake looked at me, anxiety flashing in his eyes.

"Then it goes off in the sky and we die saving the city," I answered.

Blake and Jay flinched at the seriousness in our eyes. I wasn't afraid to die, not if it meant saving someone else's live.

Sara opened the garage door and we both stepped out. "Be careful on the road," she looked at Blake and Jay. "Don't crash."

"This could be the last time we see you," Blake murmured and hugged me tightly.

"If all goes well, we'll be fine," I told him.

Jay hugged Sara, and a tear came down his face. "I don't want to lose you," I heard him whisper to her.

"Neither," Sara answered, also whispering. "But I'll be okay, I promise."

Jay hugged her tighter. "Please don't go. I don't care, let the city blow up. I don't know what I would do if you died!" more tears came down his face.

Sara had tears beginning to form in her eyes, and it was almost too much for me to bare listening to. "I have to. We can't let innocent people die because of us."

"But....."

"Jay, listen to me," Sara murmured. "Whatever happens, it's because it's supposed to be. If I die, then it's because it's my time. I'm sorry, Jay. I have to go."

Jay didn't want to let her go, and both of them were crying. I turned away, resting my head against Blake's chest.

"I agree with Jay," Blake murmured with a shaky voice and I looked up at him, I saw his eyes all watery. "Don't go. Your dad might have tapped it to go off if it was touched. I don't want you to die........"

"Oh, Blake," I hugged him tightly. "Don't start.... please......"

"I'm sorry," a tear rolled down his face and as soon as I felt it fall and hit my head, I burst into tears. "Skye, I can't lose you......."

I didn't know what else to say. "Blake, I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. This all happened because my father was assigned to kill me and Sara, and now he's threatening to destroy the city because he can't get to us any other way. We can't let other people die for our mistakes."

"But it might be a trap."

"It doesn't matter. We have to try, at least."

Before Blake could say any more, I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "We don't have time. We have to go."

I saw the tears coming down Blake's face, I didn't want him upset, it hurt me to see him this way. But we had to hurry and find that bomb.

"I don't want to go!" Sara almost yelled and I looked at her, hugging Jay as tight as she could. She was crying her eyes out, she didn't want to let him go.

"Then don't," Jay murmured to her.

"But, I have to......." Sara sniffed, trying to control herself. She looked up at Jay and he kissed her a final good bye.

Blake turned me around and kissed me, I pulled back after a few seconds and tried to smile at him. "Bye..." my voice failed and I turned, walking out of the garage, Sara followed me.

We looked at Blake and Jay. "Whatever happens, don't do anything stupid," Sara told them. In seconds, our bodies exploded into a mass of feathers and our feet were now falcon feet with massive talons. I was a Peregrine Falcon, Sara was a Gyfalcon.

We were about to fly off, but Blake and Jay ran forward. Blake crouched in front of me, seeing as I was now a small bird compared to a human.

"Don't leave us behind," Blake was no longer crying, he wiped his eyes and then he exploded into a bird, Jay was the same.


	14. Chapter 14

I blinked in surprise. "WHAT!?"

I looked at Blake, now a Lanner Falcon.

"But... how!?"

"I don't know," Blake replied. "But you can't leave me. If you die, so do I."

"Same here," Jay pitched in and I looked at him, hugging Sara with his new pair of wings. He was a Saker Falcon.

I would have smiled if it was possible with my beak. "Alright then. Let's go."

The four of us flapped our wings hard and we jumped into the air, rising up into the sky and catching the warm thermal. We flew in the direction of the city, this was way better than driving.

I had to slow down as best I could, a Peregrine Falcon was the fastest bird in the world, it was hard to fly at the same speed as the others. We flew for a while, and it didn't take long before I heard Jay complain.

"This is hard! How do you turn!?" he growled and I noticed he was accidentally veering away from us on the thermal.

"Your wings, maybe," Sara muttered. "If you want to turn, then turn!"

Jay shifted his weight onto his left wing and he came barreling through the sky over to us. Sara flew higher, I dived down a little and Jay crashed into Blake.

Before the two boys crash landed the 200ft towards the ground, they managed to spread their wings and maintain balance.

"Idiot!" Sara muttered. "Not that far!"

"Sorry!" Jay growled back. It seemed impossible that almost 20 minutes ago he was crying over her departure.

We reached the city in no time, I was sure that it had only been half an hour since my father called me, maybe 40 minutes at the most. Good thing was, we didn't have to leave our clothes with anyone, because we absorbed it and when we changed back, our clothes were back on. Unlike our land animal transformations, we had to work on those.

"Okay, fan out and try to find the highest buildings," I sighed. "We have to find this bomb. If you find it, just call out."

"How?" Blake asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I let out a very loud, high-pitched screech, the sound a falcon made when it was mad.

"Okay, I get it!" Blake growled. He would have covered his ears if he could.

"Alright, let's go!" Sara said and turned, heading one way. I went another way, leaving Blake and Jay to helplessly fly around searching for a concealed bomb.

I found a really high building and I landed on the top of it, the roof wasn't very big. _Now, let's see if it's here_..... I thought and transformed back into myself. I had a look around and didn't find it anywhere I growled, searching the whole roof. It wasn't on this building.

I looked around, the tallest building that I could see was at least 1km away. I sighed and took a deep breath, running across the roof. When I reached the end, I jumped.

I found myself falling and falling as a human. I soaked in the moment before exploding into a bird again, opening my wings and flying back into the sky, heading for the next building.

I growled in frustration when I realized it wasn't on that building either. I passed Sara and the others more than once on our search for the bomb, and it had taken 1 and a half hours all up since my dad first called me.

"This is hopeless!" Sara growled as we perched on a building. "We have checked every tall building in this damn city! It's not here!"

"Maybe it really was a trap," Blake murmured.

"It couldn't have been," I growled. "It has to be here somewhere."

Sara's mind seemed to click, because an understanding look came into her eyes. "He tricked us....."

Me, Jay and Blake looked at her. "What?" Jay asked.

"We wasted all this time on his word!" Sara growled, she nearly screeched with fury. "He didn't put it on a tall building!"

"What do you mean?" Blake muttered. "He said-"

"Yeah, _he_ said!" I understood.

"He lied to us!" Sara continued. "Why would he tell us the obvious!? He did the exact opposite of what he told us! He put it on one of the lowest buildings in this stupid fucked up city!"

I thought for a moment, letting Jay and Blake understand it over their own time. _Where would be the best place to put a bomb_? I thought to myself. I ran over the possibilities, and then my eyes widened. "The petrol station!"

Sara nodded, she found that possible. "Yes, that could be right," she nodded again. "Fire ignites more when it's put with petrol. So if he put it at the petrol station, then when it goes '_boom_', then the fire travels down into the ground where all the petrol is and the whole city goes '_**BOOM**_'!" she spread her wings out to emphasize her speech.

Blake and Jay nodded their understanding. "That makes sense."

"The only petrol station I know is Shell," I murmured. "Near the West Gate Bridge."

"Let's go!" Sara jumped up and jumped off the building, I followed. The boys took at least three seconds to take it all in and dive down after us.

We dived down the side of the building, anyone looking out the window would be surprised to see four falcons, that would never usually hang out, diving down past their windows.

I tried to keep my speed to a minimum. A Peregrine Falcon in a dive was faster than a V8 race car.

We spread our wings and broke out of our dive. We flew through the city, flying past buildings and heading straight for the petrol station.

The wind that was trapped in the city helped us fly faster and I noticed many people pointing up to us. I would have been the same if I saw four completely different falcons flying through the city together. Falcons don't hang around cities for one point.

We spotted the West Gate Bridge and saw the small yellow Shell petrol station down below.

"Blake, Jay, you keep watch," I told them as I spotted a black box on the roof of the building. Sara had been right, he did put it on a small building. And just for lying to us, I was personally going to rip his throat out!

Blake and Jay circled around as me and Sara flew down and landed on the roof of the building. We didn't change back to ourselves, I was convinced that my father would have placed a Watercrystal in it to stop us from touching it. He was so stupid to think we couldn't touch it. If I was certain there wasn't a Watercrystal inside it, I would change back and use my Lightning powers to shut down the bomb completely. Too bad I wasn't going to risk it.

"Now we just need to take it to the factory," Sara murmured.

"Let's get going," I grasped it in my talons and flapped my wings, trying to get into the air, but the stupid bomb was too heavy for me! Speed didn't equal to strength.

"I'll take it," Sara suggested. "I am a bigger falcon."

I nodded and hopped off it, she grabbed it. I glanced at the time left on it, 1 hour left on the clock.

We flapped our wings and got into the air, Sara had a little bit of trouble with carrying the bomb, but she was the only one strong enough to carry it.

"Which way do we go!?" Jay asked as we flew over the West Gate Bridge, heading towards Sunbury.

"This way, maybe," I grumbled. "There are signs you know."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I knew that."

"Did not," Sara said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"That hasn't happened in a while......" Jay muttered as me and Blake pitched in. "But still.... STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!!!"

We flew for quite a while, every now and then I had to swoop down and check the signs to go in the right direction. I seemed to have scared some people because every time I swooped down to check a sign, a car would swerve accidentally and nearly crash into another car. It wasn't my fault.

It took us at least half an hour to find our way to Sunbury, Sara was coping carrying the bomb, but she was getting tired, we all were.

"How much further!?" Jay whined.

"Not much if you shut up!" Sara growled.

"Sorry," Jay muttered.

I listened to the small beeping coming from the bomb, we had another half an hour left and we still had to find the factory, get it inside and get out _without_ it blowing up on us!

"We have to speed up!" I urged as I saw Riddell Road. We were nearly there.

"I see the factory!" Blake spoke up and I looked ahead as we followed the road. I saw the factory as well and we turned onto Outlook Drive with it at the end of the street. I looked at the bomb, 25 minutes left.

"Alright, land!" I said and we landed on the ground at the middle of the street, hiding in the trees. We turned back into ourselves and Sara took a deep breath, putting the bomb down on the ground, careful not to drop it.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"We go into the factory and place the bomb," Sara said. "Then get back out and watch the show."

"We don't have popcorn!" I sighed. "But okay, we had better hurry." 23 minutes left on the clock.

"Jay, Blake, we need you to come with us," Sara said. "You need to distract the people that catch us. When we come back for you, it means the bomb has been placed."

Jay and Blake gulped, but nodded.

Sara and I exchanged glances, we wouldn't be able to talk to them anymore after this. I just hoped this was the right thing to do.

In seconds, the both of us exploded into a Bengal Tiger and an Arctic Wolf. We shook our clothes off of us and picked them up in our teeth. We walked over to a tree and dug a small hole in the roots of the trees, shoving our clothes under the tree roots. We'd come back for them later. We'd have to.

I growled up at Jay and Blake and Jay picked up the bomb. We snuck over to the factory and I realized, the bomb was too big to carry in our mouths.......

Sara seemed to realize this too. "Whoops....."

I turned to Blake, he was the only one wearing a jacket. He'd have to deal.

"Huh?" Blake muttered when I jumped up and my teeth grabbed his black jacket, tugging on it.

I growled, still tugging on it. My tail flicked Jay's hand and he flinched, from the sting and the shock.

"OW!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. I looked up at Blake, tugged on the jacket again and flicked my tail on Jay's hand again. Blake seemed to understand and I jumped back down. He took his jacket off and took the bomb from Jay. "Is this what you want me to do?" he asked me as he put the bomb on his jacket and wrapped it up. I nodded and a purr rumbled in my chest. 17 minutes left.

Blake wrapped the bomb up in his jacket and used the arms of it to tie up around my neck like a collar. "Don't shred it too much," he joked. I snorted and flicked his leg with my tail. He stood up and jumped back. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

"Let's go," Sara said and I got up and the four of us crept inside, the bomb hanging from my neck, now I had no idea how long we had left.

We got into the building without any problems, but by the smell, there was many workers in the building, and they were all going to go '_Ka-boom!_'.

We crept past a few people, but when we turned around a corner, me and Sara quickly backed up, while Blake and Jay didn't stop in time.

"Hey, you two!" came a man's shout.

"Shit!" Jay growled and looked at us. "Good luck." We shrank back in the shadows as Jay and Blake turned and ran. Sara had to hide behind me to make sure the people didn't see her fluffy white coat. Seconds later, the men ran past us and after Blake and Jay. I prayed that they would be okay.

We jumped out from the shadows and snuck around the rest of the building, I could hear the soft beeping of the bomb as time ticked by.

"We need to find a small office," Sara murmured. "Your dad's preferably. It would have the most information about us."

I nodded and we saw some stairs. "It might be up there." I looked into the small room at the top of the stairs, no one was in it, and the door was open.

We climbed the flight of stairs and entered the room, it was small, and there was lots of paperwork and lots of cupboards.

Sara had a look around and moved the mouse on the computer at the desk covered in paper. It had pictures, of her and me, with information below it. It was like we were wanted people by the police that had our complete criminal profiles!

"We'll set it here," I murmured. "This looks like my father's office," I looked onto the desk and saw a picture frame, it had my dad on it, he had his arms around my mother and they both had a smile on their faces. I was supposed to be down the bottom, but that part of the picture had been ripped out. I growled, some father he was!

I brought my claws up and they caught the jacket. I pulled on it and I heard a loud rip. Sara caught it before it hit the ground, even thought it was centimeters away. She gently put it on the ground and clawed at it to get the jacket off. I looked at the clock and my heart thumped, 7 minutes left.

"We have to get out of here!" Sara exclaimed.

I suddenly scented something, it was my father! I glanced out the small window and saw him coming up the stairs, an angry expression on his face.

"Hide the bomb!" I urged and Sara moved it with her paws, sliding it under one of the cabinets. There was no where for her to hide, she was pure white. I growled as I heard his footsteps getting louder. "Stay where you are, let him see you," I jumped up onto one of the cabinets by the door where it was the darkest. I drew my tail towards the wall and I was convinced he wouldn't see me.

Sara sat down calmly, and when my father walked in, she wagged her fluffy white tail, sticking her tongue out and panting like a friendly puppy.

My father was quite surprised, but he smirked. "So, you didn't manage to find the bomb, eh?"

Sara shook her head and I smiled.

"So you thought that if you came here so we could kill you that we would turn the bomb off?" he asked. Sara stopped wagging her tail and sucked her tongue back into her mouth. She dropped her head and nodded, whining a little. I tried not to purr with satisfaction, he had no idea I was there. He was going to die!

My father laughed. "I'm sorry, but I have no care for the city," he took a gun out and I bunched my muscles, ready to spring. "But I'll still kill you. Then I just need to find the other one." Sara looked scared as the gun was pointed at her and I let out a loud growl. My father turned around and I jumped off the cabinet, landing on top of him, my claws sinking into his shoulders. Sara jumped out of the way and growled, biting his wrist. He dropped the gun and cried out as her teeth sank in.

"Can I eat his hand!?" Sara asked. "That way he can't shoot me!"

"Go ahead," I purred and watched as Sara dug her teeth deeper and with a loud snap and rip, his hand was dispatched from his arm and blood sprayed everywhere. Sara jumped back to avoid getting it on her white fur. She chewed on the hand as he cried out in pain. I was about to bite down onto his throat, but my eyes caught on the bomb. 1 minute left.

"Sara, we have to go! NOW!" I turned and ran out with Sara close behind, she dropped the hand and we raced down the stairs. We still had to find Jay and Blake. This was going to go terribly wrong! The whole place was going to blow up with us in it!

We ran through the factory, ignoring people as we dodged past them and they called out to us, recognizing us.

I was sure we only had 30 seconds left. We rounded a corner and saw Jay and Blake, just finishing off pounding two guys to the ground. We ran over to them and nudged them. They were surprised to see us.

"Is everything okay?" Jay asked.

I shook my head and let out a loud roar, nudging them again. Sara said nothing about my roar like she normally would, we had to get out. _NOW_!

Blake and Jay understood and turned, running off with us close behind. We got out of the factory doors just as I heard the explosion. We didn't stop to see it, we just kept running.

We reached the middle of the street when the whole building blew up into flames and we turned around, looking at the fire. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the smoke rise up and the flames eat away the building slowly. But something told me that my father was still alive. He might have seen the bomb and attempted to run, seeking shelter.

"I have to go back in," I growled.

"No!" Sara exclaimed. "You can't!"  
"My father might still be alive!" I told her. "He has to die, otherwise this will never end. I have to go back and kill him."

Sara sighed. "Alright. But I'm coming with you."

I nodded and looked up at Jay and Blake before I turned to walk back.

"Skye!" Blake was going to follow me, but Sara pushed him back, growling. He understood, but didn't like the idea. "You can't go back in there!"

I looked over my shoulder and blinked at him, nodding. If I could talk to him, I would, but I couldn't. I continued walking, waiting for Sara to catch up.

Sara left Jay and Blake and ran after me. The two boys stayed where they were, scared. When Sara reached me, we both bolted towards the building, heading for the entrance.

People ran past us and didn't stop to notice us, they were on fire and screaming in pain.

We ran into the building, looking around for my father. If he had died in the explosion, we could get out quickly, but I had to be sure.

I heard a loud crack and I looked over my shoulder at the entrance, a huge pipe had fallen down and blocked the entrance. It was covered in fire so there was no way to get out that way.

"We'll have to find another way out," Sara growled and I stared at the fire. I growled and we both turned, running through the factory.

We came into a large room and I saw conveyor belts and other small machines with tiny stones on them. They were the Watercrystals, all of them that had been produced in the factory. They were all on fire, everything in the room was catching fire.

One of the machines exploded and we ducked to avoid the flames. The heat was intense, almost too much to bare. There was so much smoke that it was hard to breathe.

"He's not in here," Sara coughed.

"Let's try another room," I replied, trying to catch my breath.

We turned and ran to another place. I found the room that Blake had been put into when they kidnapped him, there was my father, hiding in the glass room, staying close to the wall, blood still coming out of his arm where Sara had ripped off his hand.

"There he is!" I growled and we ran over to the room, the door was locked.

"We can fix this," Sara snarled and jumped up, smashing the glass wall and getting into the room, I jumped up and followed her. My father looked up at us and I saw the fear in his eyes as he witnessed everything he had worked for, all the research, all the stones...... everything was gone now.

"Now girls... calm down, please. You don't want to kill me....." he tried to laugh, but he couldn't, he was scared.

I snarled and roared at him, making him jump. I took a step forward but he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Sara. I froze in place and he laughed.

"One more step and I'll shoot her!" he growled.

"And I'll rip your hand off!" Sara threatened, too bad he wouldn't understand her. "Skye, get him!"

"He'll shoot you!" I protested.

"I'll move, he won't get me. Just hurry up and kill him otherwise he'll get away and you won't get another chance to kill him!" she growled at me.

I took a deep breath, if Sara was willing to do it, it was worth a shot. But I was still uncertain.

I growled and jumped forward. I heard the gunshot, and as I landed on top of my father, pinning him down and making him drop his gun, I heard the loud yelp. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sara, blood bubbling out of the bullet wound on her shoulder. She was on the ground, her eyes shut, her breathing had stopped, she wasn't moving a muscle. My eyes widened, he shot her! I felt like claws had gripped my heart, Sara had been killed because of me! _Why did she insist on taking the risk_!? I thought with a growl. _She should have turned and run! She shouldn't have considered it_! I turned to look at my father. He had shot her. He had killed my best friend.

A loud growl rumbled in my chest and my claws sank into his shoulders, he cried out in pain. "You fucking bastard!" I snarled. "You killed her! You _**killed**_ her!!!!!!!" I bent down, my teeth grasping his neck. He cried out with shock and my eyes locked onto his, fire burning in my eyes. I heard the explosions all around us as more things began to blow up.

"Please don't!" he cried. "Don't kill me!"

"It's too late for that!" I growled and locked my teeth together, making them pierce into his neck. I heard the snap and I stared into his eyes, glazed with terror. I didn't care, he killed Sara! I pulled at his throat and the flesh ripped off. I threw it away and I snarled down at his dead body, he was finally dead. But Sara also paid the price, all because of this man, my best friend was dead.

"So... can I eat his hand now?"

I looked to my side, my eyes wide with shock. I saw the Arctic Wolf, Sara, sitting beside me, eying the only hand my father's body had left.

"Sara?"

"Huh? What?" she looked at me.

"I thought he killed you........" I nearly whispered, I saw the blood staining her white fur from the bullet wound.

"No.... I only got shot in the shoulder. I told you I would be alright....." she replied.

"Then, why weren't you-"

"I was playing dead........." she smiled. "I knew it would make you more mad if you really thought I was dead."

I growled. "I still would have killed him!" my voice was strained. "You really scared me!"

"Sorry," she sniffed. "But this place is going to burn down any minute now. We have to get out."

I nodded, I was glad she was alive. My heart was jumping with joy as we turned and ran out, but Sara turned back and I sighed, looking over my shoulder to see her pick up the hand in her teeth and tug on it, trying to take the whole arm.

"Sara, we have to go," I told her.

She sighed and clamped her teeth down, pulling the hand off. She turned back and trotted over to me, the hand held firmly in her jaws.

I heard another explosion and looked around to see the flames rise up. The heat was too intense, as a tiger I was able to notice it. There was so much smoke that it was hard to breathe now, too hard.

We jumped out the window that Sara smashed earlier and we ran past the fire. I cringed as I felt it singe my fur. I noticed Sara was trying her best not to limp from the bullet.

Everywhere we turned there was fire. The exit was blocked by the flaming pipe, every other exit would have been blocked. There was fire everywhere, I thought we were going to die in here.

"There was a window in the other room," Sara said through the hand in her teeth. "We could jump out there."

I shrugged, if it was our only way out, then it was our only option. We turned and searched the building for the room again, trying to avoid the fire. Sara's fur was stained gray now from the smoke, and the fire still singed our fur.

We ran past a machine that had recently caught fire and it exploded. We were thrown back and we struggled to get up. I could hardly breathe, Sara was no better. My paws ached and my body stung. My eyes were all watery from the smoke and my breathing was rough.

We quickly got back to our paws and found the room. We saw the conveyor belts, one led up to a large window, but we would have to run through fire to reach it. Fire rose up from the ground and just reached the conveyor belt, so we would burn our paws getting out.

"Come on," Sara said. "This is our only way out."

I nodded and she jumped up onto the conveyor belt, I jumped up beside her. There was another small explosion and the fire burned my fur. More smoke rose up and I nearly couldn't see the window.

We took deep breaths and ran up the conveyor belts, side-by-side. Sara gripped the hand more tightly, afraid she would lose it when we got out. We ran up and up, our paws touching the part where the fire reached us. The belt burned my paws but we kept running. When the window was just in front of us, we held our heads down and there was one final explosion, a big one.

The fire jumped up at us as the explosion filled the room and we smashed our way out the window. The flames leaped out to reach us, and our fur was singed again, but it didn't follow us for long.

We hovered in the air for a few moments, our paws moving in slow-motion as the flames retreated back into the building, and then we realized the drop. We started falling fast and we clawed at the air. We fell down, down, down and down from the fourth story window. We landed in a tall tree, but we kept falling, hitting nearly every branch on the way down. We landed with a thud on the ground and I lied there, dazed.

After a few moments, the shock wore off and I forced myself to my paws, my whole body was aching, I was short of breath, and I looked at Sara. Her breathing was very shallow, she wouldn't be able to move. I had to get her away from the building. I bent down and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, beginning to drag her across to Blake and Jay.

"Skye!" I gently put Sara onto the ground when I heard Blake's voice. I didn't bother to look up at Blake, I kept looking down at Sara. Blake and Jay reached us. "We'll carry her back to where your clothes are," Blake told me. "Go change back."

I nodded and turned, going back to the tree and found our clothes. I sorted through them and found mine, changing back into myself and getting into my clothes.

I walked back around the trees and saw Blake and Jay putting Sara on the ground, she still had the hand in her mouth, but just hanging onto it.

I walked over to them but I heard Jay started to panic. "Sara? Sara!"

I ran the rest of the way and saw that Sara's breathing had stopped, her eyes didn't even flicker, she was completely still, even the hand fell from her mouth as she was no longer able to hold it.

I fell to my knees. "Sara! Wake up!" there was no response, my heart raced, it couldn't be.... "Sara, you have to get up! Please, get up!"

"Skye...." Blake sighed, he knew what had happened, I refused to accept it, even Jay was trying to be strong. "Let it go...."

"NO!" I screamed at him. "Sara, you have to get up! Come on, wake up! Sara, don't play around anymore! Stop playing dead! Haha, see, it's funny, now you can wake up. Sara!"

Tears streamed down my face and I heard rumbling thunder. I didn't even have to look up as rain started pouring down heavily and the thunder rumbled on.

"Skye, there's nothing we can do," Jay's voice failed.

"There has to be something!" I cried. "Sara! No more joking! It's not funny anymore! Sara, get up!"

Blake and Jay couldn't do anything, tears ran down their faces as they watched me trying to wake up the gray-stained wolf. "SARA!!!!!!" I screamed. She was gone, Sara was dead. All because she came in with me. "Sara, you have to get up now! It's all over, it's finally over! My father is dead, you have to celebrate with us! SARA! GET UP!" I broke down, my arms resting on her body and my head resting on my arms as I cried. "You can't leave us like this! We worked too hard to end it all, we have to make it through! You can't die on us, please, Sara! Please come back!"

Jay couldn't watch anymore. "Skye, leave it. We have to go now......"

I sat up and looked at him, his eyes full of pain. "Please just stop."

"There's nothing more we can do," Blake murmured and held his hand out. I shook my head.

"I won't leave her. She's my best friend, she has to come back-"

"She's not coming back!" Jay snapped. "Can't you just accept that!? She's dead, she's gone! Leave it!"

I blinked, Jay was deeply hurt, just as everyone was. He loved her so much, and now she was gone.

"Sara worked hard just like all of us did," Blake said to me as the thunder rumbled and the rain continued to pour down. "She was one of the greatest friends we could ever have. She worked hard to help us bring down your father. She would consider it an honor to have died for this. That was the bravest thing she could have ever done, and no one will forget her. Come on, Skye. We should go."

"But.... Sara....." I looked at her, she had not moved an inch.

"Come on.." Blake held his hand out again and I took it, struggling to my feet. He hugged me tightly and the rain eased off, the sun shone through the dark clouds, shining over us. We turned away from Sara's body and I reluctantly walked away with Blake and Jay, all three of us trying not to cry.

"Wait a second! Why'd you stop the speech!? That was going good!"

All three of us stopped and spun around, my eyes were wide. "SARA!?"

"Yeah....." I blinked at her, she was human again, no longer a wolf, and she had her clothes on. I didn't stop to think how or why, my heart was just pounding against my chest when I saw her stubbornly sitting there with her arms crossed. "Are you going to keep going or not?"

Blake's mouth was open. "You're.... alive?"

"But.... how?" Jay blinked.

"Who cares!" I ran forward and fell to my knees, throwing my arms over her and hugging Sara tightly. "She's alive and that's all that matters!"

"Sorry I scared you guys," Sara smiled and hugged me back. "Thanks, Skye. You're the greatest friend I could ever have."

"We thought we lost you," more tears came down my face, now from joy, I was so glad to have my friend back, she was still alive.

"Well you didn't," Sara smiled. "So... when are we celebrating?"

I laughed and helped her up, Jay stepped forward and I stepped back, giving him and Sara some room. I went back to Blake and he hugged me, everything was okay now.

"I'm so sorry," Sara said to Jay.

"Don't ever do that again!" Jay sighed and kissed her.

Sara pulled away. "Why not?" she asked childishly.

"Because you scared the shit out of me!" Jay gasped. "Don't try to make a joke about it! That was scary!"

Sara smiled. "I know. But still... why not?"

"Because I love you too much to let you go," he hugged her tightly.

"Awwwwwww.............." I smiled as I turned around and Blake hugged me around my waist, my back against his chest and I blinked at Sara and Jay together. "That's so sweet..............."

"We should head home," Sara smiled.

"How are we getting home?" Blake murmured.

Sara pulled out a phone. "Let's see what my mum is doing.........."

I sighed, that meant we had to explain what we were doing here....

Sara dialed a number and waited a moment. "Hi, mum. Are you busy?........... Really? Could you come get us?........ We're in Sunbury........ Um.... we blew up a factory....... Because we were bored....... Yeah, Outlook Drive........Thank you, see you soon." She hung up. "My mum will be here soon."

"Cool," Jay smiled. "She doesn't care?"

"No, she laughed," Sara smiled back. Jay chuckled and kissed her again.

It wasn't a long wait before Sara's mother came and picked us up.

"Oh dears, you look terrible," Sara's mother fussed. "As soon as I drop you off at home, you should get cleaned up."

Blake put his arm around me as we sat next to each other in the backseat with Jay on my other side. Sara called dibs on the front seat. "So what are you doing now?" he asked me.

"I think I'll go home," I murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My mum knows nothing about...... everything.... It's safe to go home now."

"Okay," he kissed my forehead.

Sara's mother asked no questions as she drove us back to Dandenong. She dropped Jay off at home and Blake came with me to my house. Sara went straight home, although she lived next door to me.

Blake walked up to the front door with me and I knocked. It was a short wait until the door opened and my mother saw me. "Skye? Oh, honey you look terrible! Are you okay?"

"Yes, mum. I'm fine," I smiled.

"What have you been doing!?" she asked as she spotted Blake beside me.

"Rolling in dirt and mud," Blake smirked. "It was raining down at the school so we thought we'd have some fun."

"Mum, I would like you to meet Blake, my boyfriend," I said and hugged him.

My mother smiled. "Nice to meet you, young man."

"Likewise," Blake smiled. My mother was a lot nicer than my dead father.

"Uh.... mum?" I murmured.

"Yes, dear?" she looked at me.

"I know I ran away and all...... but would it be alright if I came home?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" she smiled. "It would be wonderful to have you back home!"

I heard a barking sound and I saw my dog running down the stairs. I crouched down and he barreled into me. I laughed and patted him, trying to stop him from covering me with licks. He was a border collie with black and white fur, his name was Scout.

"Your father will be glad to see you back home, he was freaking out when you first ran away," my mother said and I froze.

"Uh... yeah... about that......" I sighed and quickly thought of something. "There was an explosion at the factory...... he was in there........."

My mother gasped with horror. "He's not dead... is he?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry," but in my mind I was growling, I was the reason he was dead. He deserved it, he wanted to kill _me_!

She sighed. "It's okay, honey. Come on in," she looked at Blake. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Blake smiled and we walked in, I was trying to avoid tripping over Scout as he sniffed Blake, jumping up and trying to knock him over.

We went into the kitchen and my mother put the kettle on. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please," we smiled and she pulled out the Milo tin.

"Skye, it is so good to have you back," my mother came over to me and hugged me, I hugged her back and she tried to ignore the wetness of my clothes. "You should go change into something warmer and not so dirty."

"Okay, I'll be back," I turned and ran upstairs, finding my old room. I walked in and smiled, I was glad to be back home. I shut the door before my dog could follow me in and I went to my wardrobe, looking around. Now that my father was dead, Sara and I were safe and it was okay for me to come back home. And my mother liked Blake, she didn't turn against him like my father would have. I smiled, everything was okay now.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The loud music was booming in my ears as I carried the eski to the lounge room. My mother had bought alcohol for us, accepting the fact that we were old enough to do what we want. She had gone out and taken Scout to the Vet overnight so we could throw a party at my house. Sara had called _all_ of the people she knew and the house was full of people dancing and sitting around talking.

Our group of friends; me, Sara, Blake, Jay, Nick, Shaun, Kaleb, Cody, Joel, Storm and Heath, sat on the two couches in the lounge room and I put the eski down, watching everyone take a beer. I took one and opened it, drinking a bit. I sat down on the couch beside Blake and leaned on him as we all talked and laughed.

After we had had at least three beers, a song we liked came on; Everytime We Touch by Cascada and me and Sara got up and danced to it. The guys laughed as we danced around the lounge room with beers in our hands. We were having a blast.

We got Jay and Blake up and we spun them around in circles, they were trying to sit back down but we insisted that they stayed up.

"Suck shit, guys!" Joel laughed as me and Sara pulled them around and around in circles, making them dizzy.

Blake finally stopped me and Jay picked up Sara, putting her back on her feet gently.

"Dammit..." I muttered. "You spoil everything....."

"Why, hello everyone." I growled and my head snapped around to see Justin and his mates.

"Get out of my house!" I growled, my hand igniting into a flame.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" Sara smiled and ran forward to stand in front of Justin. "HI!!!!!!!"

"Uh....... Hi?" Justin was confused.

"I never got to do something," Sara smiled and Justin had the wrong idea.

"Oh really?" he smiled and moved closer to her, I slapped myself in the face and Sara shrieked, punching him in the face and sending him flying into the glass coffee table, making it smash.

"Whoops...." Sara murmured. "Sorry, Skye."

I shrugged. "I'll get my mother to pick one up tomorrow."

Justin sat up, a shard of the glass going into his arm, just like last time.

"I never got to do this," Sara smirked and held her hands out. Snowflakes circled around her hands and a huge blue beam shot out of her hands. "Statue time for you."

Justin jumped up to run off, but her icebeam got his leg and froze him to the spot. "AH!" he cried out.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelped and ran forward before Blake could stop me. I stood right in front of Justin. "MY VERY OWN PUNCHING BAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Joel and the others crack up laughing as I punched Justin in the face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled at me.

"That was for kissing me that time," I smirked and punched him again. "That was for being a pervert," I kicked him right where the sun don't shine. "And that's just for being you." I added with a kids voice.

The ice broke and Justin was free. "Fuck this!" he turned and ran off with his friends.

"Come back here!" I whined. "You're my punching bag!"

I was about to run after him but Blake stopped me, turned me around and kissed me. "I think you got him," he smiled when he broke away from me. I laughed like a kid and ran back to Sara and we started dancing again.

I was happy, my father was dead, Sara and the others were alive, I was back home, and everything was perfect again. Now my life was so much better, and I could live it how I wanted.

Blake and Jay sat back down and me and Sara turned and ran off. Then they had to get back up and run after us. They found us in the dining room, climbing onto the table.

"What the........." Jay muttered as he watched us continue dancing. He heard lots of people cheering and clapping as they all watched us and a crowd gathered around the table.

Blake sighed. "Let them have their fun. They'll be back."

"When they're sober, maybe," Jay muttered.

"Yep," Blake shrugged and watched us.

Nothing was in our way now, we were free to do as we pleased without my father getting in the way with the Watercrystal, which was now destroyed and there was no way of making more to try and kill us.

I caught Blake's eyes and I poked my tongue out at him, and then I spotted food.......

Sara and I jumped off the table and everyone moaned, they were happy watching us. We went to the kitchen and started gulping down all the food my mother made for us. Blake and Jay came over to us and I swallowed a bit of my food right before Blake kissed me. Jay turned Sara away from her food and waited for her to swallow her food before he kissed her.

Nothing could get any better than this. Our fight for survival, was now over.


End file.
